Movie Mayhem!
by Meyome2012
Summary: Meyome is a successful american/Japanese actress who just got a new role. She moves to Domino with her Mother, Brother and Body guard/Older sister. What happens when she's able to spend some extra time with her Co-star? What happens when she starts playing duel monsters again? So many questions! so come and read to find out! SetoxOC rated M for extreme lemony goodness!
1. Background and Intro

**Ok this chapter is basically so you get to know all of my OC's granted I put them in different situations and sometime change little aspects of their character but overall they stay the same.**

Good day, I am Meyome Kusanaki. I'm 16 yrs old and I'm one of two kids. My hobbies include watching anime, writing stories, singing, video games, dueling and eating…oh yea and I'm already a famous teen actress…

"Meyome!" the 36-year-old yelled.

"NO!" I responded in my sleepy rage.

The older woman barges into my room, "Get your ASS out of bed right now!"

'Damn it! Where's a margarita when I need one.' I thought to myself.

Having my only parent, Renee Kusanaki, being a famous movie director… and me being her favorite actress (she's the one who made me an actress in the first place at the age of 10)… I tend to be at a lot of her parties… and with all my stress they give me a little bit of lenience… and give me a drink… my favorite being an ice cold Margarita… even then I'm only allowed to have one. Although most of the time I don't even take them up on their offer…

"What's so urgent?" I say while covering my head with the blanket. "We're moving!" "WHAT!" I exclaimed whilst raising out of my bed, "WHERE?!"

"Japan… We just got a huge movie offer! Most of the filming is in Japan and so while the movie is going on we're going to live in Japan… and being you're still a minor the decision is ultimately up to me…" my mom briefly explained.

"How much do we get?" I questioned.

"10 mil PLUS 10% of first year sales if it does well in theatre…" she answered. My eyes went wide.

"You're kidding me?!"

"Nope!" she said quickly.

"Awe YEA!" I exclaimed then froze.

"What?" my mom looked at me somewhat worried.

Curious I asked, "How long will we be there?"

A bit skeptical she said, "4 years… why?"

With much excitement I said, "While we're there I want to visit anime town!"

"Oh good lord," she laughed. "Well you'll definitely have plenty of time…"

"It's a good thing I studied Japanese on my free time" I smile. 'Although it's sad I'm half-Japanese and yet I don't even know the language,' I thought to myself.

"You mean good thing I hired you a tutor…"

"You were taking lessons too I heard you two after I 'went to bed'," I aired quotation marks.

"I was learning just in case!" she retorted.

"Good thing you did!" I said smiling.

"I know right!" she laughed. We both laughed…

At breakfast we talked about it with Akihiko…

"Sounds cool… although…" He paused. "What?" mom looked at him questioningly. "When Meyome goes to anime town I'm going with her," he smiled, "and not just as her bodyguard." "Of course" I give him a bright cheery smile.

Akihiko Hunter Kusanaki… 27 yrs old… my bodyguard, as well as my older brother… since the age of eighteen he's been tired of all the stalkers and pedos following me so this past year he got his concealed handgun license and is now helping as my bodyguard, along with Caroline. I love Caroline, she's awesome!

"Hey is Onee-chan coming with us?" I asked. "Yes I talked to her after I got off the phone with Ms. Karimoto…" mom said calmly. "YAY!" I exclaimed very excited. "You love that woman don't you?" she asked with a chuckle in her voice. I stand up and slam my palms on the table, "Of course! She's been my bodyguard since I was 12!" "I know dear I hired her," she smiles and laughs, "you two have become very close in these almost 5 years." "Besides from you and Nii-san she's one of the people I hold closest to me!" I exclaim. "Awww! Do you mean that?" a sweet voice came from behind me. I whirls around, "Onee-chan!" I jump and hug her.

Caroline Summer Rose… she's now 26 years old… I see her almost as my older sister (hence the reason I call her Onee-chan). She had just gotten her handgun license when my mom hired her… she used to tell me I remind her of her younger sister that was killed when she was younger. That was when I started calling her Onee-chan, and it just kind of stuck…

"So when are we leaving Mrs. Kusanaki?" She asked.

It kind of bugs me when Onee-chan is formal like that only because of one reason. I hate our last name, when mom got married she took my fathers last name. Unfortunately, he had a tradition in his family where the father named the kids. Some crap about how if it wasn't for the sperm the child wouldn't even be alive. I hate him, the damn drunk, didn't even know the meaning of the word moderation so every night after work he'd come home shit faced. At first he only beat mom, but one night he had been drinking more than usual and he struck me and Akihiko… that's when mom drew the line she called the police and they took him away. He "swore revenge" which we all just took as an empty threat. Of course this is just what everyone says… I was too young to remember all of this…

"Three days, and lets try not to get too much publicity on the move so THEY don't follow us." My mom said getting serious.

"Already taken care of," Onee-chan also said seriously.

The ones we really worry about is HIM and his son, my former acting teacher… Robert Parker or rather, Carl Hoover… who we didn't know was a charged pedo. After looking into him we learned he gave his lessons to girls in exchange, when the lessons were done they gave him their virginity. He used the Alias of a famous teacher to lie on his resumes, so no background check was performed… when he was in lessons with the girls he told him the stipulations of his service to them. However, knowing I was smarter than the rest of them, he didn't tell me till my final lesson. He tried to attack me but thankfully Onee-chan came in just in time, when we got home she told my mom, who then put a restraining order on his ass… and then commenced the REAL background check. His son, Jacob Hoover, was the offspring of one of the girls his father impregnated. He would always stand to the side and watch me… granted he was just a year older than I was, so it wasn't all that creepy. But he was unusually mean to me from the first day he met me. The bad thing was he purposely failed a grade so we would have school together. He'd push me into walls, steal my lunch, etc. He was just an overall ass. Although we didn't have to put a restraining order on him until a year after we put one on his father… after he tried to drown me.

Any who…

"By the way… you got an invite," Mom commented. I give her a 'what are you talking about' look, "Huh? To what?" "Some Japanese business party." "When is it?" "The day after we arrive." "Thanks but I think I'll pass," I said unenthusiastically. "I don't recommend that…" "Why? Who invited me?" "Mrs. Karimoto…" In an exasperated voice, "Fiiiiiiiiiiiine…" get voice back to normal, "I'll go." "She's taking you shopping the day we get there…" "Alright…"

Three days later we arrived in Japan, Ms. Karimoto greeted us kindly. After we exchanged numbers, she then escorted us to our new house, and snatched me away to go shopping. Onee-chan followed. In the car.

I speak up nervously, "M-Ms. Karimoto I don't know about this"

"Don't worry dear it just a little party I thought you'd be used to them seeing your mother is a big time director…"

A nervous laugh in my voice, "I am, but normally I knew everyone who was there."

"Don't worry just stick with me and you'll be fine," she smiled.

"Y-Yes ma'am…"

_I've got a bad feeling about this,_ I said in my head.

**Ok boring background stuff done let's move on to the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay Chapter 2!**

We make it to the best boutique in town… Ms. Karimoto is talking with one of the ladies that works here… every now and then they look at me and then nod to each other…

"What are they talking about? And why are they looking at me?" I say a little scared.

"Beats me… but they're probably talking about YOU." I quietly whine. "Oh stop," Caroline scolds.

I Squeeze my eyes close, "But I hate dresses!" I quietly exclaim.

"Yea? Well for someone who hates dresses, you sure do wear a lot of them." She stated.

"Only because I have to!" I try to explain.

All of a sudden the lady comes and grabs my wrist, drags me into the dressing room, and shoves a black dress in my face. "Try this on," she says in Japanese then leaves. After putting it on, I look at it in the mirror and admire it. The dress stops right above the knees in the front and in the middle of the calves in the back. It has a slit on the left side that goes up to mid thigh. The top was tank top like sleeves had a v-cut front, which does expose a bit of cleavage but not so much as to where I'm falling out. Underneath the breasts there is a neatly tied red bow… sewn into place as so it doesn't fall out… from the bow extend two 1 foot long ribbons…

Well," I walk out of the dressing room, "how do I look?"

"Ah! It's perfect!" Mrs. Karimoto excitedly exclaims, "Yes definitely the perfect choice! The cute bow and ribbon stand out wonderfully on the dress! Now we must go look for jewelry! And shoes!"

"Huh?" I obviously sound confused, "N-Now wait a minute!"

"Do not worry Ms. Kusanaki!" she grabs my arm and drags me back into the dressing room. "It's all on me! After all, I invited YOU."

20,000 American dollars later… we finally get done shopping…

"That should be everything!" Mrs. Karimoto says with a smile on her face. "Lord I hope so." I mumble. "Ok it's about time we start heading back; your mom will start to worry." Caroline says, making it obvious she heard my silent plea of wanting to go home. "Oh yes we do not want to leave your mother worrying! Off we go!" 'How the hell can she be so cheery?!' I think to myself.

We all get into the limo… At my house…

"The day after tomorrow I will show you around our great town of Domino!" She said it as if I had no choice in the matter. "Thank you very much Ms. Karimoto! And thank you for every thing!" I smile and bow to show respect. "Beautiful! So beautiful! I am truly honored that you will be in my film!" she praises and returns my bow, "I shall see you tomorrow, dear!" "Yes ma'am!" I again smile. She then gets back inside the limo and leaves. I head back inside with Caroline.

We both get inside just in time to see a warm chicken dinner waiting for us…

"Woohooo! Chicken!" I yell. "Thank you Mrs. Kusanaki!" Caroline says trying to hide that she's also excited. In a sing song voice I say, "Itta-taki-ma-su!" [Thanks for the food!] Caroline tries to act serious while saying, "Ittatakimasu." "So professional," I pout.

After dinner, I grab a nice hot shower, put on my pj pants and baggy shirt, and crawl into bed… The next morning…

-Akihiko's POV-

I laugh evilly as I hovered above my little sister's bed. She stirs slightly in her slumber.

I was just about to wake her when my mother came into the doorway and silently yelled at me, "Don't wake her up just yet, Akihiko! Get out of there!"

In the living room… we put up streamers and balloons. I hear mom and my crush talking…

"Do you even think she remembers?" I hear my mom ask with a tone of worry. "Probably not… poor girl she has way more stress than a normal 17-year-old has. Caroline replies. "And it's entirely my fault," mom sounded so sad. "Mrs. Kusanaki you've done an amazing job raising her despite everything you three have been through… she's a fine young lady." Caroline tried to reassure her. "Hmmm… thanks Caroline." Caroline's efforts had succeeded. I didn't hear all the rest of the conversation but my attention flew back to the when my mom called my name. "Akihiko!" being caught slightly offguard I replied with a simple, "huh?" "Go make the pancakes! That'll get her up!" after I had received my order I walked to the kitchen.

-Meyome's POV-

15 min later in my room…

I sniff a couple of times before I yell out the name of the delicious smell, "PANCAKES!"

I hear my mom from downstairs, "Uh oh it lives!" I happily run downstairs when all three bombard me yelling, "Happy birthday, Meyome!"

I had to stop and thing for a moment. "Oh yea I forgot it's my birthday today!" They all perform an epic anime collapse and sweat drop…

"Told you she forgot," Mom sighed.

My brother just busts out laughing, "Sis you're such an airhead!"

"HEY! AM NOT!" I yell out. He raises an eyebrow giving me that 'really?' look. Again I think about it and say, "Okay maybe a little."

"That's better… now lets eat those pancakes I worked so hard on!" he said motioning towards the kitchen.

"Akihiko made them?" I question. "Uh oh there's going to be POISON!" I pretend to faint only to be caught by Onee-chan.

"Don't worry I kept an eye on him that way he didn't try anything funny…" I pop right back up out of Onee-chan's arms,

"Oh well if that's the case." Everyone laughs… "LET'S EAT!" I exclaim.

After breakfast I'm rubbing my stomach. "Ahhhh! I'm so full!" I say with a sigh.

Mom smiles at me, "That's good."

"Awesome job Akihiko!" I give him a thumbs up.

"Thanks Sis!" He returns my thumbs up. All of a sudden there's a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Mom says curiously.

**Uh oh! just who is at the door?! Follow the story to find out next chapter! Follow Favorite and Review my loves!**


	3. Chapter 3

My mom opened the door, "Ms. Karimoto!"

"Meyome dear we need to," she stopped and looked around, "It's you're birthday today?"

"Y-yes ma'am," I bowed apologizing. "Sorry I didn't tell you," I returned to my upright position and put my hand on my head. "To be honest I forgot myself."

"Don't worry about it dear I'll just reschedule the hair appointment." Shw said as she was walking out. "I'll be back in a couple of hours so I'm sorry but do try and hurry."

"Yes ma'am" I said with a smile while I thought to myself 'crap and the party is tonight'

After she leaves…

"Who the hell comes in and says, "even though it's your birthday try to hurry up!'? Bitch!"

"Akihiko!" my mother exclaims.

"Hey!" Onee-chan yelled above all of the arguing.

"Onee-chan?"

"Now, I don't know about you two but I wanna see Meyome's face when she sees what I got her…" she said sternly to the other two.

"You're right Caroline." Aki said with a slight blush.

He comes over to me and ruffles my hair, "It's Meyome's day and I wanna see her open mine first!" Everyone laughed as he handed over a small box.

I open the box to see a pair of diamond earrings, "Awwww! Akihiko! They're beautiful!"

"Caroline told me about the dress so she helped me out and I went and got you matching earrings! She said those were the one thing y'all forgot."

"Thank you!" I jumped him with a hug. He looked at me mischievously, "Who said I was done?" and gave me his signature sly grin. "Here…"

He hands over an even smaller box and when I open it I find a sterling silver ring with 4 diamonds surrounding a ruby and sapphire…

Our birthstones," he says as he looks away. "I figured it'd look cool." He looks back at me, "Meyome Lynn Kusanaki…" "Hey!" I yell a bit angrily. "Only mom can say my full name!" "Your initials are engraved on the side," he shook his head. "Idiot." I begin to tear up, "Akihiko." "H-hey now! Don't cry! Gahhh! I feel bad now!"

I jump him with another hug, "Thanks bubba."

H smiled, "Hrmmmm… Happy Birthday Sis." "All right lets dry those tears because… mine is next!" She handed me a huge box that was decorated in duel monster paper. "God I haven't seen this paper since I was tiny!" I was in awe of the paper I hadn't seen in so long. "what did y'all run out?" "Nope."

I open the box and yell out, "Awesome!"

"It went perfectly with the theme of the gift."

"A belt with a deck holder! A jacket with a Blue Eyes on the back! And even some booster packs!"

"I remember you haven't dueled since you were little but I thought in case you get that old spark back, you'd be able to carry your deck around! The jacket was specially made, and there are a lot of new cards so maybe you'll get some cool ones!" she said smiling.

"Thanks Onee-chan!" I smiled gently.

"Maybe when we get a chance we can duel since we're both out of practice." She laughed.

I laugh and open the booster packs.

"Alright Momma goes last," she says as she starts pulling out boxes. "Start with this one," she hands me a small rectangular box.

"Huh?" I open the box and my eyes widen "An iPhone!?" "Damn." "Mom wins." Akihiko and Caroline start laughing. "All of your info has already been transferred." Mom says chuckling. "That's why you needed my phone before we left!" I finally piece everything together.

Caroline and Akihiko at the same time both ask "Hey Meyome! How bout a duel?"

I look over at Caroline and Akihiko who now have duel decks and mats in their hands … I smile slyly… the old spark had been relit… I ran into my room and dug through everything to find the box I kept my dueling deck in quickly adding in some of the cards I had gotten in the booster packs Onee-chan had given me taking some out as to keep my deck at the 40 card limit. Once I finished I ran back downstairs… We all begin the duel… first up was Caroline… after defeating her it was time to face the one who introduced me to it and taught me everything I knew about the game… Akihiko…

He smirks, "Let's see if the student surpasses the teacher!"

We both exclaim, "Let's duel!"

"I'll go first! I summon Doron! And thanks to its special ability he can copy himself giving me two Dorons to defend my life points!"

Near the conclusion of the duel…

"I activate the ritual card Revived Serpent Night Dragon by sacrificing my Dark Fire Dragon along with two other monsters, in this case my Silver Fang and my Dharma Cannon, I can summon my Serpent Night from my hand!"

"What!?"

"Now Serpent Night will wipe out the rest of your monsters as well as your life points!"

"Crap!" "Looks like student has surpassed teacher!" I start jumping around laughing.

He walks up to me, "When did you get all these cards!?"

I stop and look at him, "In the booster packs Onee-chan got me for my birthday."

He grabs me in a head lock and says, "So that's what took you so long you cheated!" as he ruffles my hair.

There's a knock at the door and when Mom opens it Mrs. Karimoto hurries in, "Meyome!"

"Ms. Karimoto! Is something wrong?" I hurry to her side.

"We're late! We have to go!"

**Oh no! We're late! We're late! For a very important date! Follow Favorite and Review my loves!**


	4. Chapter 4

While leaving the hair dressers I keep apologizing over and over again.

"It not a problem, dear" she flipped her wrist, "I was running late because I couldn't choose an outfit. But I must say… you look very beautiful Mrs. Kusanaki!"

"I just wish there was a little less cleavage" I mutter with a nervous chuckle as I try to cover up.

I gripped onto the jacket that Caroline got me for my birthday… I had grabbed it for when I got cold… even though it didn't even go with the dress…

"Well here we are," Mrs. Karimoto said while exiting the limo.

My jaw drops, 'HOLY CRAP THE PLACE IS HUGE!' I thought to myself.

We walk up to the giant mansion and a stunningly handsome young man (not much older than me) with chestnut brown hair greets us… his eyes were a beautiful blue, almost like two sapphires…

"Mr. Kaiba," Karimoto nodded her head. "Ms. Karimoto I'm glad you could make it." the man said with a fake smile. "Yes sorry we're a little late," she said once again flicking her wrists. "I had to pick up Ms. Kusanaki." Meyome," I bowed my head, "Meyome Kusanaki." "Pleasure," he bowed his head as well. "Please enjoy yourselves." "Yes I always do. Come Meyome!" "Ah! Y-yes ma'am!" I chased after her.

We all walk away.

"Why didn't you introduce me?" Caroline whispers to me.

"Please! I don't want to announce that I brought my bodyguard!" I quietly yelled at her.

Later… I go off to the side and look out at the garden, which was lit up because all the little kids were playing there. We had those at the parties I was at, however, since I was one of the actors I wasn't allowed to go with them. Then something caught my eye. There was a small group of boys huddled in a single place. I suddenly found myself worried that something had happened and I ran out there, only to run in on a conversation.

Boy 1- "The only reason this party is being held is to try to pull Kaiba corps rep out of the dumps after you brothers disappearance."

I look and see a little raven-haired boy with tear filled gray eyes…

"Hey!" I shouted.

All the boys jumped…

Boy 2- "What do you want?"

"S'cuse me?" I said extremely irritated. "Where I was raised you show respect to your elders!" then I shouted, "AND YOU DON'T PICK ON PEOPLE SMALLER THAN YOU!"

Boy 3- "Ah! It's a witch! Run!"

All the brats run off leaving the little raven head…

Still somewhat angrt I yelled out, "It's bitch get it right!" I then lowered my voice to a little loud then a whisper, "Brats! I look at little boy and say softly, "You ok?"

"Y-yea." "Are you hurt?"

He paused before he finally answered, "No."

*Doubtful look, "You hesitated, show me." He opened his hand to reveal a cut. "From when you fell?" I asked. He nodded. "It's ok now," I smiled. *Ringer goes off _There She Goes by Taio Cruz_* "Huh?" I saw who it was and answers with the phone a good distance away from my ear. "Hell-"

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" Caroline shouted into my ear.

I put my phone to ear, "I'm in the garden," I told her. "Hey and bring me my emergency medical kit."

"Why? What did you do?" "Nothing just hurry and meet me in the garden, and bring a wet rag" I hung up. "Who was that?" the kid asked. "My bodyguard," I smiled. "She should be on her way right now."

Couple of minutes later…

Meyome!" She yelled as she runs up to us. "Onee-chan!" She smacks me in the back of my head, I hold my head and pour crocodile tears don my face. "What the hell?!" "Don't worry me like that!"

I stick my tongue out at her, "Just give me the kit and the rag!" she hands over kit and rag. I turned to the kid, "All right let me see."

*Holds out hand*

Oh… that's why you needed it Yea! Told you it wasn't for me! *Starts cleaning and dressing wound* You big softie! Shut up! *Lightly blushes* There done…

*Laughs* Awe she's blushing!

*Embarrassed* Onee-chan! Well we better get back in before Ms. Karimoto begins to worry…

You're right then we'd be out of a ride home *laughs* goodbye now *walks away*

*Smiles* You've always had a soft spot for kids… *Chuckles* (Could it be cause you never really got to be one?) *Runs to catch up*

*Runs after them*

Back inside…

Meyome where were you? Admiring the garden *smiles*

*Walks up* Thank you… the maids work extremely hard I'll let them know their work was acknowledged…

You had a brief meeting at the door but this is Mr. Seto Kaiba… CEO of Kaiba Corp…

Nice to meet you…*bows head*

N-nice to meet you… *bows head* (This Guy is SO cute! And his eyes are beautiful…) *takes a quick glimpse of his sapphire eyes then smiles*

Kaiba, Ms. Kusanaki will be starring in my next film… she'll be the lead female role… I went all the way to America to get her… however it was quite a hassle finding her…

Those are just safety precautions set up by my mother… I'm so sorry it inconvenienced you…

Don't worry I have similar precautions when it comes to my summer homes… now Meyome, Mr. Kaiba will also be in the movie… he being the lead male role…

Oh! Then I look forward to working with you!

Later after everyone has left…

Thank you for inviting me Mr. Kaiba… Ms. Kusanaki its getting cold please put your jacket on… I'll be fine Onee-chan!

*Runs up* T-thanks for helping me with those bullies…

*Smiles and puts hand on top of his head* Not a problem

As we're walking out…

Can I show you around town tomorrow? I heard from other guests that you weren't from around here…

Sorry young Mr. Kaiba but I'm afraid I'm already doing that…

(K-Kaiba?!) *Notices the sad look on kids face nudges Caroline whispers* help me out here…

*Nods* Um Ms. Karimoto I'm afraid Ms. Kusanaki has to decline your offer…

Huh?

W-well you've already done so much for me… I really don't want to inconvenience you any further… *discretely widens eyes quickly*

(Ahh!) *Smiles* Well if you insist Ms. Kusanaki but who will show you around town?

*Exasperated sigh* You're right! I don't have a tour guide anymore… *Looks at kid* Hope I can still take you up on that offer *smiles*

*Smiles* Yea!

Kay… You two go on to the car I will give young Mr. Kaiba your address Yes ma'am…

In the car…

*Sigh* What a night!

Nice move… With the kid… He just looked so sad…

*Gets in*

Sorry about that- You have a very kind heart… I'm very pleased with my choice… you'll fit your character perfectly…

When we pull up to my house…

Ok so 6 o'clock?

Yes…

**So we have a date with Mokuba! Follow Favorite and Review my loves!**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning my mother came in yelling, "Wake up!" "Nnnnnnnnuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuu." Was my sleepy reply.

My mother only scoffed and walked out. After I finally got up I zombie walked downstairs.

After I'm finally up… I walk downstairs…

While yawning, "God I'm still so tired." I looked towards what Caroline was pointing to. There was a little Raven-haired boy.

"…"

Akihiko quietly counts down on his fingers, "3… 2… 1…" then points his finger towards me.

"OH MY GOD," I scream as I run back upstairs. "I FORGOT!"

Everyone laughs…

I quickly threw on a light blue tank top and some pants that I had rolled up so I could put on my boots, I grabbed my belt that had my deck (hiding it under my shirt) and purse… and ran back downstairs grabbing my blue eyes jacket…

"Damn sis! You paint your clothes on?"

Just then I noticed how my outfit seemed to hug every curve on my body…

"Shut up I can't help it!" I nagged at him. "Come on, Mokuba. We're already running late!" Akihiko started, "No thanks to yo-" "Shut up!" I interrupted as I walk out and close the door. I look at Mokuba and with a smile, "older brothers… am I right?" We both laugh

We walk around the city for a couple of hours… Mokuba showing me all the cool places he likes to go… later we sit down at a little diner… I didn't even realize where we were… when all of a sudden, someone covers my eyes and says, "Guess who!"

"No way! Auntie Yoko!"

I looked at my Aunt wearing her usual black hair with a gray ponytail that matched her shirt… she was also wearing black jeans… she's not Goth… she's just colorblind… so in fear of mixing incompatible colors she just wears shades of black and white…

"Wow I forgot you ran this place! Mokuba this is my aunt from my dads side Yoko Kusanaki!"

"I'm her father's sister!" she smiled. "Crap… that just dawned on me!" I put my head in my hands "You mean how y'all are in your father's hometown?" "No how we MOVED to my fathers hometown!" my voice slightly muffled by my hands still on my face. "Y'all moved here?!" "It's only for as long as I'm doing the movie" I took my hands off and placed my chin in the palm of my left hand. "How long?"

"4 years."

"It shouldn't take that long to do a movie'" "My brother says if the first one goes well that they're doing a sequel." Mokuba chimed in. "Shouldn't they wait a couple of years before they do that? "That's what I said! But in the sequel they want us to be roughly the same age." I said unenthusiastically. "Ah! Now I get it… so what do you two want?" "I'll have-" "I know what you want." "But-"

"Shush!"

I begin to pout and whine.

Ignoring me Yoko looks at Mokuba and asks, "what do you want, hun?"

Can I have a chocolate milkshake? She smiles, "Yes sir!" and she starts walking away. "On the house right?"

She replies while walking away, "Of course!"

I smile and then in my 'man voice' I say, "Yea!"

"What happened to your dad?" "Hmm?" "That's if you don't mind me asking…"

"Nah its fine… *deep inhale and sigh* my dad was a drunk… who always came home plastered

when he got off work… almost every night he would abuse my mom… well one night he snapped at me and my brother… and well I haven't seen him since…"

Yoko walks up. "Sad because he really did love you all."

"Hey! FRIES!" I start munching, I wave a fry, "If he loved us we wouldn't have beat us… He's not in town is he?"

"No he moved back to America a couple weeks ago."

"Hmmm."

"When you're done just come give me the plate so I can get you some more." She says as she walks away.

"Kay!"

Me and Mokuba sat there sitting and munching on fries, once the plate was empty I walked up to the counter and handed Yoko the plate. While the fries were cooking we talked more about my dad, when the fries were done I started to head back to our seat to find the same three boys from the party crowded around Mokuba.

Boy 1- "The hell are you doing in this dump Kaiba?"

Boy 2-"His brothers probably buying out another poor excuse of a business!"

Boy 3- "Is Kaiba Corp interested in catering now? That's the only reason I can see him being interested in this shitty place!"

All the brats laugh

Mokuba started tearing up when he looks up in my direction to see me with an evil smirk on my face I put my finger to my lips telling him to stay quiet.

I sneak up behind the boys, take a deep breath and yell, "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT PICKING ON PEOPLE!?"

Boy 3- "The witch!"

All of them- "RUN!" As they run out of the restaurant.

Me and Mokuba burst out laughing as other people in the diner look at us when suddenly I hear…

Woman- "Isn't that Meyome Kusanaki?"

I jump, 'Crap!'

Man- "Yea what is she doing here?"

Woman 2 stands up- "Mrs. Kusanaki! I follow all your films! May I have your autograph?"

Suddenly everyone starts crowding around me… asking for autographs and pictures…

"Listen guys, I'm not working today, I'm just a normal person. So please no autographs or pictures, but please feel free to come to my next autograph signing! Now I'm sorry but I have an amazing little tour guide waiting on me may I please reach him?"

Everyone clears out of my way…

"Come on Mokuba," I smile, "Aunt Yoko I'm headin out!"

"Ok just BE CAREFUL!" she yells to me.

I walk out and scoff. "Didn't expect that to happen," I chuckle.

Mokuba laughs, "Did you mean what you said?"

"Hmm?" "About how I'm amazing?" "Of course! I would never say anything I didn't mean!"

Mokuba smiles.

"Now its getting late… what's the fastest way to get you to your brother?" "Probably going straight to KC."

"Ok then!" I start walking, then stop and turn around to look at Mokuba. "Where exactly is that?"

We both laugh…

He grabs my hand and pulls me the opposite direction I was headed, "This way."

**Ok my loves... problems in paradise, normally I would upload my chapters to the doc manager and then post new chapters via phone. However, my phone has been cut off, (NO IT WASNT ME!) so I will update as I'm able. to make up for it I'm going to post a whopping 5 chapters! Not including this one!**


	6. Chapter 6

We walk up to KC, walk inside and go up to Kaiba's office. Mokuba knocks on the door and from inside we hear a very aggravated, "What?"

"Seto its me!" Mokuba walks in.

I walk in behind him, "Sorry I just wanted to make sure that Mokuba got back to you safely." I bow, "I'm sorry I disrupted your work," I looked at Mokuba, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Meyome!"

I smile and leave.

In the office…

"Did you have fun?"

"Yea Meyome took me to her aunt's restaurant even though she didn't realize it at first…"

"Any problems?"

"Nope just those bullies from the party walked by saw me, came in and started teasing me again… but Meyome snuck up behind them and scared the living daylights out of them! It was so funny!"

"Hmmm…"

"She's awesome Seto!"

While walking towards home I walk past the little game shop Mokuba showed me…

I shrug my shoulders, "What the hell." I smile and walk into store.

"Ah good evening!" an old man smiled at me.

"Good evening sir! Can you show me where the booster packs are?" I ask. "Over there on that wall, little one." He points to the wall.I bowed, "Thank you so much."

I walk over to the wall and look to make sure the old man wasn't watching me. My brother had always told me to go with my gut and my heart, which had given me a pretty weird way of picking. Each pack has a different monster on the front, that's where my heart comes in, I pick the one with my favorite design. However, if I find more than one of the design I let my gut help me choose which one to go with, through this cycle I ended up picking 3 packs. I went up to the counter and paid, and as I left some people were coming in so I held the door. That's where I ran into a short kid with Spiky multicolored hair, he thanked me, I nodded and went on my way. When I get back home my mom tells me I get to go to school.

"WHAT!" I yelled.

"Well the filming doesn't start for a couple more weeks… so I figured you could use something to do instead of twiddle your thumbs." She said removing her hands from her ears.

I look over at the dining room table to see a box, "They have uniforms?"

"Yep, Domino High, although I already looked at them you're not going to be happy."

"Skirts?" I winced. "Short ones."

'FUCK!' I thought and began to whimper.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it." my mother said with a chuckle.

I hope so," I say as I open the box. "Ok as soon as schools done I'm changing in the limo!"

"Huh?"

I hold up one of the skirts, "You said short you didn't say slut!"

"LANGUAGE!" "Sorry but that's the only way to describe it!"

My brother sighs, "So conservative."

"I'm sorry would y'all rather me let everything hang out?"

Everyone- "Not really."

Everyone laughs.

"You start this Monday." My mother pointed out to me.

I let out an exasperated sigh and look off to side, "Fine. Guess that means I better enjoy my weekend while I have it, huh?"

Sunday afternoon, Ms. Karimoto had thrown a part that way I could meet everyone that would be participating in the movie. There I again ran into Mr. Kaiba. He thanked me for helping Mokuba again. I asked him how Mokuba was doing, and then before he could answer Ms. Karimoto stole me away to meet everyone else…

Sunday evening, I walked around town with Caroline to do some shopping. While we were out I took some pictures with some fans and signed some autographs (including some of the people that were at the diner). Then went home when the day was done, ate, showered (and shaved) then went to bed. The next morning, I woke up to my alarm screaming at me (Literally, I had one of those blood-curdling screams that way I knew I was getting up).

"Yea, yea, yea I'm up!"

I got up showered, put my hair in a high ponytail and put on my uniform, which seemed to hug every major curve on my body…

"That's it I'm ordering a slightly bigger size," I sighed. 'How come I always find myself in clothes that really show off my body?'

I grabbed a duffel bag of extra clothes for after school… I walk down stairs to find mom had toast ready for me…

"Thanks mom!" I smiled. "Your new driver, Stacy, is outside with the limo."

"Ok." I run outside and jump inside limo. "All right lets get this show on the road!"

Stacy starts giggling.

"Hmm? What's so funny?" "Show. You're an actress ma'am."

I pause for a minute, "Hey I didn't catch that!" I start laughing, "I like you already!"

All the way to school Stacy was telling me how Ms. Karimoto employed her for me… how we were going to be getting maids pretty soon…

"Huh?"

"Yes. Ms. Karimoto wants the best for her lead actress."

"She didn't have to go that far though." "She's even considering moving y'all to the higher privileged part of town." "You mean the rich people area?" "Yes ma'am that's one way to put it."

"That's way too much! And hey just call me Meyome… and I'll call you Stacy." I smiled.

"You're too kind my lady. Do you wish to-" she was cut off when she looked in the rear view mirror and saw me raising my eyebrow. "You wanna keep your duffel bag in here, Meyome?" "Yea I'm getting out of this as soon as I get outta school."

We both laugh as she pulls up to the school were there are a couple of students already gathering around the limo…

"Here we go." I sigh.

"Good luck," Stacy says sarcastically.

First I let out a sarcastic laugh, then a genuine laugh, then I get out.


	7. Chapter 7

"Here we go." I get out.

Boy- "Hey its that woman from the movie trailer!"

Girl- "Meyome Kusanaki!"

"My lady!"

I turn and looks at Stacy, "Yes?"

"I will be back when the day is over."

I nod.

Stacy gets back in and drives off.

All of a sudden another limo pulls up… and all these girls start crowding around it…

'Someone else comes in a limo?' I think to myself.

Seto Kaiba gets out looks over at me, "Good morning Ms. Kusanaki."

'KAIBA!' I yell inside my head. "G-good morning!" I finally spit out. 'Fuck what's he doing here?! Well that's a stupid question! Probably going to school… my brother's right I am slow.' I sighed.

Boy walks up, "Good morning Ms. Meyome!"

I look over and see Yugi Moto, "Mr. Moto you go here too?"

Girl- "I thought everyone knew that!"

"Look I follow his dueling not his personal life, I'm not a stalker."

Yugi chuckled, "So you're attending Domino high now?"

"Y-yea my mom says it'll give me something to do while we wait for filming to start, and please I'm not one for formalities, just call me Meyome" I smile.

"All right then," he smiles

Group of people walk up, I recognized them as the people who always cheered Yugi when he was dueling…

"Aye yug… who's dis?"

"This is Meyome Kusanaki she's an American teen actress." Yugi said, "She's also the one who held the door for us that one day." He added.

I was slightly shocked, 'That was HIM!? How did I not recognize him.'

"Meyome this is Joey."

"Yo!"

"I'm Tea!"

"Tristian."

"Sorry guys I really don't mean to be rude but I have to go get my schedule." I bow and start walking away.

"Have a good day Meyome!" Yugi yelled after me.

While walking I spin around and yell out, "Thanks!"

"Hey you should sit with us at lunch!" Tea yells.

I stop, "Sorry there's a lot of paperwork I gotta go over for the movie… maybe tomorrow!" I run off.

At the front office…

Receptionist- "Here's you're schedule and school map… now I just need you sign to have proof that you did receive it."

I raise my eyebrow, "On a blank paper?"

The Receptionist replied a little embarrassed, "Ok my baby girl loves you"

I chuckle and sign the paper.

Receptionist then chuckles, "Ok now" she pulls out the official paper. "Just initial here." She points to where I'm supposed to initial.

I initial then ask, "Is that everything?"

Receptionist- "Yes ma'am please enjoy your school year at Domino High."

"Thank you!"

The day was going over pretty well. So far I had business management first with Yugi, Seto, and Joey. Second was history with Tristian, and Bakura. Third was Japanese with Tea, and Yugi. Fourth was PE which I had a doctors note saying I couldn't participate due to extreme asthma (which was true I do have asthma). Fifth was lunch, at lunch.

While looking over papers, I somewhat quietly say, "Fuck! There's no way I can get all of these done! Why is there so much goddamn paperwork for this movie?!"

"Probably because in America it's rated R."

"O-oh hello Mr. Kaiba!" I'm slightly startled, "Rated R? I was told PG-13!"

"No that rating applies here." He says sitting down beside me.

"Oh… crap."

I then hear an angry voice behind me, "Hey knucklehead!"

"Onee-chan! What are you doing here?" "You forgot your lunch!" "Oh… Oops" I say with an embarrassed chuckle.

Next thing I know I find myself in a headlock with another anry voice scolding me, "What are you laughing about you know you have to eat!"

"Nii-san! Look I could've just eaten when I got home… or you could've sent something with Stacy for after school!"

"Yea but by that point you would've been sick to your stomach!" I could tell he was getting even more angry. "S-Shut up!"

*The gang walks up*

"What do you mean she has to eat?"

"You see… Ms. Kusanaki is Hypoglycemia." She knitted her eyebrows as she faced me. "Onee-chan!" "Meaning if her blood sugar get too low… she gets extremely sick!" Nii-san finished.

I stick my tongue out at the 27 year old.

"Don't you worry ma'am we'll make sure she eats!"

"Thank you Mr. Moto," she bows. "Later kid." Nii-san said giving me a noogie. We'll see you after school." Onee-chan said giving me a hug. "Bye!"

After lunch I went to computer class with Seto. Then was English, which I actually had everyone in, I could tell the teacher would be using me for examples by the way he kept looking at me which was understandable me actually being an American. Last period was my favorite, Algebra (my best subject), again surprisingly I had everyone in it.

One day 3 weeks later… After school I see Kaiba waiting outside…

"Shouldn't you hurry before you're attacked by fan girls?"

"I was waiting for you."

"Hmmm?"

"Mokuba wanted if you could stop by today."

"Oh well… I'd have to call my mom"

"I understand that."

Girls start pouring out of the school.

"Shit!"

"This way" I grab his wrist, and I start running, as we're running I call Stacy.

"Hello?" she answers.

"Hey meet me by my Aunt Yoko's restaurant!"

"O-ok… are you ok?"

"Fangirls!"

"Ok I'll meet you there!"

I hang up, "Come on!" I yell to Kaiba who was starting to lag.

We make there and I push us both in the back before the Fangirls pass us…

I look outside and sigh. Breathing heavily, "Safe!"

"And you supposedly have asthma?"

At that moment I pull out my inhaler, "I do."

"Oh I apologize."

"Nah," I use my inhaler. "See I'm fine," I smile.

Yoko walks up "Holy crap! Meyome's wearing a skirt!"

"Shut up Yoko!"

"The limo's here."

"Ok… let me grab my clothes." *walks out opens door and gets in and grabs bag*

My lady aren't you coming home?

Nah tell my mom I'm going to go chill with Mokuba she'll know who I'm talking about… tell her to call me after you tell her…

Yes ma'am…

I get out and Stacy drives off, I walk back into restaurant. "Gimme a minute to change." I go into the bathroom.

"Hey."

Seto looks over at Yoko.

"You're going to be working with my niece right?"

"Yea… why?"

"If she ever looks at a guy wide eyed and says either Carl or Jacob please protect her."

"'Why?"

"If there comes a point in time where you two become friends… she'll tell you when she's ready."

"Hmmm."

_Tears on my Guitar_ comes on.

"If you'll excuse me… I gotta change the song." She leaves.

Meanwhile in the bathroom I had gotten changed into another pair of skintight pants with ankle boots my shirt was a tight deep ocean blue tee.

"Sorry I took so long… Yoko didn't say anything weird did she?"

"Not at all."

_Good Directions by Billy Currington_ comes on.

"Thank you!"

Yoko walks back in with fries, "Not a problem I know how you can't stand Taylor swift."

"You like country music?"

"Born and raised in Texas!"

"Come on!"

"Huh?"

"Let's dance just like when you were little!"

"I don't think so!"

She grabs wrist and drags me to the open floor, " Come on!"

We start dancing, "Do I have much of a choice?"

"Nope!"

After the dance was done I sat down to find most of the fries were gone and a little raven-haired kid snickering across from my seat…

"Mokuba!"

"Seto called me to let me know where you two were!"

I sigh and hold out plate of fries, "Try some Mr.-"

"Kaiba… just call me Kaiba." he mumbled.

"Oh, ok, then you can call me Kusanaki! Since were not being so formal I guess that mean we're friends now." I chuckle.

After munching on some more fries the Kaiba brothers dropped me off at my house. When we got there, there was a moving truck and Ms. Karimoto stand outside.


	8. Chapter 8

"What's going on?" Mokuba held my hand.

"I don't know short stack, hold on…" I walk away towards the two talking women.

"Seto we can't leave yet!" Mokuba looks at Seto.

"Fine" the older brother mumbled.

Both look at me talking to Ms. Karimoto and my mom

I look at my Mom, "What's going on?" "What does it look like? We're moving." "Where?"

"Don't worry we're not leaving town… Ms. Karimoto got us a house in the better part of town."

"Oh." I look over at Mokuba and give him a thumbs up.

Mokuba runs over.

"Young Mr. Kaiba!" Mrs. Karrimoto exclaimed.

"Where's Meyome going?"

"She's actually going to be very close to you and your brother." She kneeled down to be eye level with the young Kaiba.

"Really!?" mokuba smiled, looking at me.

"Yep!" I return the smile.

"Seto can we follow to see her new house?" he looked at the older Kaiba.

"Sure." He replied.

"Yay! Thanks Seto!"

So we go to the new house. It's huge but still a little bit smaller than Seto and Mokuba's house, Ms. Karimoto shows me to my new room.

"Wow Meyome this place is awesome!"

"I'm SO going to get lost in this place," I sighed.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll get used to it." Mokuba smiles. "I hope you're right."

After we settled in Mokuba and Seto left, we had dinner, and went to bed…

~Dream~

I find myself on a bed with Seto looming over me…

"K-Kaiba!" I blush.

He nuzzles in the crook of my neck, "You're so damn cute when you blush." He begins to kiss my neck, his hands creeping up my sides.

"Ah! K-Kaiba!" I put my hands on his well-toned chest, which I then realize is bare, "W-where's your shirt?"

"On the floor… along with your clothes."

I look at my own body and notice I'm not wearing anything but my panties, "Ah!" I blush and try to cover up. "I-I'm sorry Kaiba!"

He grabs my wrists and holds them above my head, "What's with all these formalities, Meyome?"

'He's using my first name!' I blush a little more.

Using his free hand he rubs up the side of my body.

He leans into my ear, and in a deep, husky, sexy voice, "So smooth."

To this I felt that unmistakable twinge between my legs causing me to slightly arch my back…

"Come on."

I was panting, "huh?"

Again in that deep, husky, sexy voice he says, "Say my name."

"S-"

He nibbles on my neck till he finds the one spot that makes me gasp and bites down softly.

"Seto!" I moan.

"There you go. Now… let's see if you're ready." He trails his hand down my body and goes INSIDE my panties and rubs middle finger over my dripping womanhood"

"AhhAAhhh! Seto!"

"Damn… you want me bad don't you?"

I nod furiously, 'What's going on? What's wrong with me?' He lets my hands go and I start to undo his pants. 'Dammit! I need to stop!' I pull out his dick. 'Holy shit!'

"Why do you look so shocked?" he asks while taking off my panties, "It's not like the first time we've done this."

'It's not?!'

He places himself at my entrance, "Here we go." He starts to push in.

"Ahhh!"

He slowly starts to thrust. After a while of thrusting he hits a spot that makes me moan really, really loud. Seto puts his hand over my mouth and only says two words…

"Found it…"

I was breathing heavy, I moaned, "Seto."

He keeps pumping into me hitting that spot over and over again… without even thinking I moan, "S-Seto I'm cumming!" I do this multiple times before Seto finally has his finish. After the amazing sex, I just laid on top of him.

"God damn." I said still breathing happened. "I think that's the best sex we've had yet," Seto smiled.

"Seto… how long have we been doing this?"

"Your hopeless." He chuckles and kisses my head, "it's been almost 2 years now."

My eyes widen, '2 YEARS!'

He rolled on top of me, "how about round 2?"

"Seto!" I giggled.

~Dream ends~

I sit up panting, "the hell?!"

**[A/N: Ok normally I try not to switch points of view but like in Chapter 2 where Mey was asleep, here, I really have no choice… so I'm going to try… this story is mainly in Meyome's POV]**

-Seto's POV-

At Kaiba's house…

I jolt up panting, "The fuck did I just dream?"

~Flashback to Dream~

I don't know how but I found myself shirtless in my office. My purple duelist kingdom trench on the back of the couch I was sitting on. My shirt thrown on to the floor. And Kusanaki, in a light blue long flare sleeved blouse (unbuttoned) and skirt that started from mid stomach that went down to mid thigh, straddled right on top of my crotch. Her face tinted a slight red. There was something else I noticed, I also had a painful erection in my pants.

"Seto? What has you so distracted?"

"Kusanaki."

She pouts and says in a bit of aggravated tone,"Why are you being so formal?" She rubs my crotch.

"Ahh!"

She smiles slyly, "Mmm. You're already so hard." She slides off the couch and gets on her knees in front of me, "you must be aching for a release" She unzips and pulls out my pulsing cock and takes whole thing inside her mouth.

"W-w-we need to stop." Was what my mouth said but in my head, 'This feels amazing!'

She takes her mouth off my member, "Don't worry… you won't be late for your meeting." She licks straight up the shaft, making me moan. I hear a sigh, "Seto."

Panting I looked down at her, "Huh?"

Looking up at me, she says very seductively, "Do you realize how much it turns me on when you moan?"

'Might as well go along with it… it's just a dream… right?' After I thought that without even thinking I said, "Well why don't you show me?"

Once again smiles slyly, the she stands up and takes off panties leaving her skirt on, "Try not to ruin this skirt, Seto. Remember I gotta leave when we're done." She then straddles me, and puts me at her entrance and rubs me around it a couple times.

"Stand up a minute."

She looks worried but she gets up and asks, "what's wrong?"

I grab her shoulders and remove her blouse, then unhook her bra and toss it to the side, "I don't want to ruin your clothes." She unzips her own skirt and slides it down, I then run my hands up her sides, "So beautiful." I lean back on couch pulling her with me.

"Seto… don't tease me."

"Who says I'm teasing? I suddenly thrust into her. She moans my name and flip her over and begin to thrust harder and faster. "M-Meyome!"

While panting she smiles, "Does it feel that good inside of me?"

I pause to kiss her passionately, "It feels fucking amazing!" Then I continue thrusting into her.

She moans extremely loud, "Seto right there!"

I covered her mouth, "We don't want the people outside to hear us!" I thrust into her once again. "There?" She nods really fast.

I keep my thrusts to where I hit that spot every time… leaving her a moaning pile of mush under me.

For the umpteenth time she moans my name, "Seto!" She pants, "I-I'm cumming!"

I got her to cum 2 more times before I reached my own climax. And as if on cue the phone rang, as she's getting dressed I answered.

"Hello?"

Man- "Mr. Kaiba?"

"Yes?"

Man- "About our meeting?"

"I'm sorry sir but I'm afraid I can't attend the meeting."

Kusanaki gives me that 'what are you talking about' look.

"I'm afraid someone very close to me requires special attention."

Man- "I understand."

"I'm sorry."

Man- "It's alright."

"How about tomorrow?"

Man- "That will work"

"Very well… See you tomorrow."

Man- "Bye."

I hang up and looked at Kusanaki, "Now where were we?"

I swipe everything off my desk and lie her on it and right before I go for round two…

~Dream Flashback Ends~

I fidget around and feel erection as well as some wetness, "Fuck."

**[A/N: Back to my comfort zone!]**

-Meyome's POV-

The next morning…

I walk outside and see Seto by his limo, thinking of the dream I had I lightly blush, "Kaiba… what are you doing here?"

He bears a light blush of his own and after a brief moment speaks, "I figured since you're so close I could give you rides to school. Of course if you don't want to."

"N-no that's not it. T-thank you."

Both- 'Fuck… that dream last night is making this really awkward.'

"So… shall we go?" Kaiba gestured towards the limo.

"Y-yea. We can even discuss the movie on the way."

"Of course."

To say the day was kind of tense between Seto and me would be an understatement!


	9. Chapter 9

The awkward day passed… the rest of the week flew by like it was nothing… all of a sudden it was the weekend which I spent doing crap preparing for the movie. When Monday came everyone seemed to disappear… I was walking around town on Thursday of that week when I ran into Mokuba he seemed like he'd been running for a long time…

"Mokuba! What's wrong?"

"Me-Meyome! Do you duel?"

I was shocked, "Hmmm? Yea why?"

"Please Help Seto!"

"What's wrong?"

While he dragged me to KC he explained everything to me. Apparently Seto, Yugi and the others had been trapped in a virtual world created by KC and that these guys known as the big five had trapped them in there that way they could take over KC. And now Tristian and Tea were fighting to keep the guards out. After we snuck in he took me to where Yugi and the others had gotten into the game… I got there in time for the final battle…

"It's no use! We need one more monster or we're all gunna die!" wheeler anime teared.

"Shut up, Wheeler!" Seto snapped.

"Then how bout I help?" I chime in.

Joey and Yugi- "Meyome!"

"How?" Seto looked questioningly.

"Mokuba" I smile. "This would be a great time to test one of my new strongest cards!"

Big 5- Please! What feeble card could you possibly have?

I give an evil grin.

"Aw hell!" Joey smiles.

"Right now y'all are equal to its attack strength. However if what Mokuba has told me is accurate not only will you destroy them but also yourselves, but 5 heads against 4 isn't fair, so lets even the odds!" I pull out a duel monster card "Colossal Midnight Serpent!"

"2900 attack strength!" Wheeler exclaimed.

"That's almost as powerful as Blue Eyes!" a person I recognized as Mai Valentine.

"All right! Let's go!"

Everyone- "Attack!"

We defeat the 5-headed dragon and everyone wakes up…

"Meyome!"

"Hey Mokuba!" I smile. "I gotta go check on Seto!" He runs off. "Wow Meyome that's one badass card where'd ya get it?" Joey asks me. "In a booster pack I bought at the Game store Yugi's Grandpa owns." "But the only time I remember you in grandpa's shop is-" Yugi begins so say. "Yep the day I held the door for y'all." "So you've had it for a while." Tea said. "Since the day after my birthday." "When was your birthday?" Yugi tilted his head. "Five weeks ago today." I smiled. "I didn't know you dueled." "I don't really have much of a chance with my movie career."

"Meyome! Seto's ok!" Mokuba walks in with his older brother following behind him.

After the whole mess was sorted out we all went home… that Saturday afternoon…

Ringer goes off _There She Goes by Taio Cruz_

"Hello?" I groggily asked.

"Meyome?" the voice on the other side asked. "Yes this is she." "I need you to come by the museum and go to the Egyptian exhibit." "Wait now?" "Yes please." "Wait! Who is this?"

"I shall explain everything once you're here, please trust me and come alone. I promise no harm will come to you." The voice hung up.

"Meyome… who was that?" my mom asked walking in after hearing me on the phone, Nii-san and Onee-chan following behind her.

I looked at them kind of spaced out, "I don't know."

Nii-san gets really serious, "Want us to trace the call?"

"No."

"Why not?" Onee-chan sounded confused.

"I don't know. I… I feel I can trust them."

"How?!" Mom definitely sounded agitated.

"Again. I don't know." I said as I dialed Stacy.

Yello?

A half an hour later… in front of the museum there is a very tanned woman in Egyptian clothes…

"Stacy I'll call when I'm done." I say walking towards the action.

"Ok," and she drives off.

I was walking up to the entrance and saw a very tanned woman in Egyptian style clothing, "Are you the one who called me?

She bows, "Yes. My name is Ishizu, please come this way." She walks away.

"Hmmm." I was a little hesitant but I followed.

I follow her through the museum. Whenever I got side tracked she would stop and wait, each time I chuckled in embarrassment and jogged to catch up. Finally she took me downstairs to another part of the Egyptian exhibit. When the lights came on I stood in front of two giant tablets that depicted games with monsters.

"Behold the origins of duel monsters!"

"Ancient Egypt?"

"Yes this shows the much darker… shadow games… these games were used to settle disputes, fight wars, and perform executions."

I see a tablet off to the side that have carvings that look like Yugi and Seto, I walk towards it and ask, "What does this one show?"

"This is why I called you. This one shows the great dispute between the pharaoh and his high priest, who had betrayed him-"

While she was talking my mind became clouded, and someone else took over. While I just watched and listened in the back of my head.

"You're wrong."

"Hmm?"

My body turns towards her, "Seto would never betray the pharaoh! …. But… But they were fighting."

What do you mean? How do you know?

Because I was there!

Yes over here…

'Get out of my head!' I push the invader out and regain control of my body. I stagger and prop myself against the wall as my head clears.

"The woman who defeated them both. I know, because I saw" She says quietly to herself and puts her hand on Millennium Necklace. "Meyome?"

I lift my head up, "Ishizu?"

"It's like I thought. You're the reincarnation of the woman whose pharaoh saved the world."

"You mean to say… Yugi?" "Yes inside of his Millennium Puzzle lies the pharaoh." "What about Seto?" "He is the priest." "Uhhh… my head is killing me." "You're past life spirit took over." "Yea I heard her."

"Well you're doing better than most people. Most have no memory of when their other half takes over, before you leave there is one more thing we need to talk about."

"Huh?"

"The three carvings above the ones of the Priest and the Pharaoh are the Egyptian gods."

"Ishizu… Why did you call me?" "To give you this." She hands me card.

My eyes widened. "This is!" I look at the tablet.

"Yes, the Egyptian god, Slifer the Sky Dragon. There is a great evil approaching the city, you're needed to help save the world."

"How do I do that?"

"The next tournament… enter it."

"Huh? But the movie! Filming starts in a couple of days!"

"Do not fear, many of the actors will be participating. The movie will be postponed."

"Oh."

"I'll lead you out now… I called your driver before I called you telling her to be here at this time."

"Thank you."

We go outside and sure enough Stacy is out there waiting…

"Ms. Isuzu told me you would be tired."

I open door and I see a pillow on the seat. I smile, "Thank you."

"Meyome, I must warn you. Don't play that card until the finals. No one must know that you have it! "Alright." I nod.

I get in and very quickly I am over come by sleep…


	10. Chapter 10

~Dream~

I'm standing in front of a girl… she looks exactly like me… except she looks a little older, has Dark blue eyes, is very tanned and dressed in Egyptian clothes…

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Mey… I am you."

"But if I'm, me and your, you… and you're me… then… does that make me… you?"

We both hold our heads, "I'm so confused!"

"God saying it like that you confused me too!"

We both laugh.

"Let me explain in a way that we'll both understand," she looked at me. "We are two different chapters of life for the same soul."

"Oh! Ok! I get it now!"

"Good!"

"So," I paused briefly. "What'd you wanna talk about?"

"Your past life."

"You mean your life?"

"Basically."

"Ok."

Scene changes… there is a young girl that looks like me at the age of 13…

"Hmmm?"

"This is me, when I was 13."

"You mean us."

She didn't say anything just looked at me.

"Should I just shut up and watch?"

Again she said nothing, just nodded.

"Ok," I said quietly.

We both look at scene.

~~o.o~~

I see Mey running towards a boy wearing a red cloak, "Bakura!" she trips but is caught by the boy.

"Mey what's wrong?"

"Guards came by my house! They said I'm going to the palace!"

"What?! But why?"

"Because," she began to look sad. "With my powers they want me to be a guardian."

"What! You can't go!"

"I really don't want to go!"

We watched as they ran away…

Scene change… Mey kept running but after 4 months the guards found her and prepared to take her to the palace, taking Bakura away… scene freezes…

Scene change… At the palace she was introduced to the young Prince (who at the time was 10 compared to Mey who was 15) as well as other kids. Over the course 4 years, Mey's powers were honed and she was given a place as a Guardian of the Pharaoh. Seto had become high priest as more years dragged on she became close to the young Prince and Seto, a little more Seto than the Prince, and every now and then when they were alone in secret Mey and Seto would exchange kisses.

Scene change…

One day as she was bathing, the pharaoh walked in on Mey.

"P-Pharaoh!" She exclaims as she covers up. "O-Oh I'm sorry. Why didn't you have any one watching over you?" the pharaoh asked turning around.

"I thought there was no need as I planned to get in, wash up, and get right back out."

"You must be more careful." He says turning back around.

"I-I'm sorry," she says as she begins to get dressed.

"However, might I say," he clears his throat. "You have definately matured into a, uh, beautiful woman since you first arrived."

"T-Thank you my Pharaoh." "Please stay… and bathe with me." "HUH!? My Pharaoh! I-I couldn't!"

"I could always order you to," he smirks slyly.

"That's not even fair!" Mey pouts.

Sitting in the bath… Mey has her arms over herself, as she tries to scoot away she stopped by the deep voice of the pharaoh.

"Mey." "Y-yes?" "Come closer."

Much to her discomfort she ends up sitting right next to him. He puts hand on inside of her thigh.

"My pharaoh!"

"Mey. I love you. Be my queen?"

"Whaaa!?"

He takes her hand and puts it on his privates. "Please say my name when we are alone."

I see her lips move but I can't hear her say his name since she says it so low.

After a moment she sigh, "Do I at least have a choice?"

"Yes… you have 3 sunrises to decide." "Thank you."

He kisses her cheek.

Scene freezes…

~~o.o~~

"What's going on?"

"Look over by the door."

I look and sees the Priest, "Ah! Seto!"

~~o.o~~

Scene changes… After the bath Seto meets Mey and takes her into the garden in the middle of the night…

"Are you going to accept?" he turns to her.

"Huh? What are you-?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"Seto… you heard?"

"I was the one standing guard… I also saw him touch you and how he made you touch him!"

She was silent.

"Mey," he sighed, "you must know by now that I love you, much more than the Pharaoh!" He picks her up and starts to walk. "And I'll prove it to you!"

"Seto wait!"

Scene change… Seto is looming above her, taking a breast into his mouth, making her moan. As he trails both his hands down her body and between her legs, he removes his mouth from her breast and lifts up her knees. **I** freeze the scene…

~~o.o~~

"Ok, ok, ok!"

"What are you doing? "

"I get the point they… y'all had sex! Just one question before I make you skip this."

"What?"

"Did he… you know… cum inside?"

"No… I didn't let him."

"Ok then. Moving on!"

~~o.o~~

Scene changes…It is the third day… Mey is standing in front of everyone about to tell her answer…

"Have you made up your mind?" the pharaoh asks. "Yes I have." "And?"

"Your highness… I have to decline."

~~o.o~~

"Wha!"

"Shh!"

~~o.o~~

"Mey why?" the pharaoh looks hurt. "Because my heart belongs to someone already." "But who?! You've only had contact with the other Guardians!" "My Pharaoh it IS one of the guardians!" "What!"

Old man- "But relationships between Guardians is forbidden!"

"Who is it?!"

She looks at Seto, "Your Highness I am in love with-"

Explosion!

"ME!" a foreign man busted out.

All turn to look at voice…

Mey eyes widen, "Bakura!? You're alive?"

"Yes I was put through hell but I'm still kicking!"

"Bakura!? The thief king?" Seto exclaimed.

"That's right!"

"Everyone stay back!" Mey stands in front of everyone, Bakura just widens his eyes. "Bakura, just leave."

For a brief moment there is utter rage in Bakura's eyes but it vanishes out of nowhere. "My pharaoh, I apologize. You didn't think I would intrude without a housewarming gift did you?" he whistles.

All of a sudden guys riding horses with monsters bust through the wall dragging the sarcophagus of the previous king…

"You-" The pharaoh began. "You Bastard!" Mey gets surrounded by dark aura. "Mey!" Seto yells

Bakura grins, "Yes! Bring it out Mey! Let them see the monster that resides in your soul! Bakura brings out his ka Diabound

Mey wears an evil psychotic grin, "You know yours doesn't stand a chance." She brings out Serpent Night Dragon.

~~o.o~~

"Serpent Night!"

~~o.o~~

"Now lets see how pissed you truely are…" Bakura smirked.

"Midnight! Transform!" It transforms into Red Eyes B. Serpent Dragon.

Everyone gasps…

"I'll say this once, Bakura… get your ASS out of here!"

"And if I don't?"

"GET OUT!" The massive dragon standing behind Mey attacks. Bakura flies through wall.

Scene freezes…

~~o.o~~

"You get the point right?"

"Y-yea…"

"What's wrong?"

"Remind me not to piss you off."

She laughs, "You have that power now."

"True!"

Scene changes…

"Where are we now?"

"After a whole big mess with Bakura. Now I'm about to reveal whom I love.

~~o.o~~ Mey takes a deep breath… "As I was saying your highness, the one I love," she looks down and looks back up. "Is High Priest Seto," she says as she walks to Seto. And he puts his arm around her. "What?" the pharaoh looks hurt. "I'm sorry your highness." "Seto!" "Yes your highness?" Seto replies

"We shall compete! If you win, I will allow you to be with Mey. However, if I win, she will be with me no matter how you feel about each other!"

"Wait!"

"I accept…"

"No Seto!"

He kisses her forehead, "Don't worry… I'll win for sure."

"Seto!"

Scene changes to the end of the duel…

Seto falls to his knees, "I-I lost!"

"Seto! No!"

"Get her changed for the wedding!"

Guards go up and grab her arms…

"No!" She pulls away, and Serpent Night appears again. "I challenge you your highness!"

All- WHAT!?

"If I win, then I get to be with Seto, undisturbed. However, if you win I will indeed marry you and bear the next pharaoh."

"My lady are you sure about this?" Serpent night spoke to Mey.

"Midnight I'm positive… now Transform!" "Yes." He transforms into Colossal Midnight Serpent. "We will each use one monster of our own choice."

The pharaoh brings out Dark Magician, "Very well!"

Scene to end of duel… Mey wins…

"Seto!" She runs and jumps into his arms, they kiss.

~~o.o~~

"Awwww!"

Scene freezes…

"Hey what happened?! I wanna see the end of the story!"

"Remember Meyome."

"Hmm?"

"In your time you could say this was just a basic over view of my life. Not all the details were included."

"When will you share everything?"

"In due time."

"So I'll get to see the end?"

"Eventually."

"Fucking cliffhangers," I pout. "I wanna see it now."

"Seto and me got married and had 3 children while the Pharaoh fell in love with someone else and got married, had a girl and named her Cleopatra."

"Oh, ok, WAIT CLEOPATRA!?"

"I'm kidding."

"NOT FUNNY!"

"Your reaction was."

"Shut up Mey… besides how'd you even know about Cleopatra anyway?"

"I've been watching from in your mind all these years."

"Oh."

She laughs, "Well I'm afraid that that's all the time we have for now."

"NO! One more thing!"

"What?"

"If you take over don't just leave me hanging in the background!"

"All right," she laughs, "Deal."

"Kay!"

~Dream ends~

**Ok my loves, there you go! I'm sorry for the trouble. Also, I'm converting this story as fast as I can! Review, Follow and Favorite! Goodbye my loves! I'll see you next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

I wake up in my bed with everyone gathered around me. My mom, Akihiko, and Caroline as well as some maids. However, no one was aware that I was awake, except the maids, they saw me.

"How much longer do you think she'll be asleep?" mom sighed.

"It's already been two days!" Nii-san mumbled.

"I knew I should've gone with her when she went to the museum!" Onee-chan was angry.

I prop my head on my hand, "And why is that?"

"Because you wouldn't have been sleeping for two days!" Onee-chan exclaimed.

"Wow two days I'd say that's a new record!"

Caroline looks at me, "It's not funny, Meyome!"

I shrug my shoulders, "I thought it was."

"Meyome!" everyone exclaims. I say nothing just chuckle.

"What were dreaming about that kept you asleep for TWO DAYS!?"

"Well."

Mey appears beside me.

"So you're back."

Mey nods.

"What is it mom? "

**[Side note: Only mom and me can see Mey and only I can hear her, maybe later Yugi/Yami will be able to see and hear her as well]**

"You can see her?"

"Yes she's always been by your side since you were little… as time passed and you grew up you started to look more like her so I figured she was somehow connected to you."

"You're right, shes my past life."

Caroline and Akihiko- "WHAAA!?"

"Her name is Mey, and she's the reason I've been asleep." I sigh, "I can't explain all this. Switch places?"

'Yea'

I become a spirit while Mey takes over.

"Good afternoon."

"Whoa! Her personality totally changed!" "Look she's a little taller too!" Onee-chan pats my head. "Ms. Caroline please stop."

She stops, "Ok that's definitely not Meyome."

"No I am Mey, her past life, from when she lived in ancient Egypt. I was showing her my life, unfortunately it took a little longer than planned. I apologize for causing y'all worry."

I take over and smile.

"Meyome?" Nii-san asks. "Yep."

"Well today is Monday, and school started a couple hours ago. Do you think you'll be ok to go?" looks at the clock then at me.

"Yep!"

At school… I get there at lunchtime…

Everyone- "Meyome!"

"Hey guys!"

"Are you ok?" Tea looked really worried.

"We heard how sick you were."- Joey

"It must have been horrible!" - Yugi

Mey appears beside me, "That must be what your mom told the school."

'No knowing my mom she told the truth of how I wouldn't wake up but not to scare anyone the SCHOOL told the students I was sick.' I thought.

"That could be true, too."

"I know it's true!"

The gang looks at me curiously.

"Umm…"

"Oh my Ra!" Mey takes over. "Its… true… it was horrible! I wasn't allowed to do anything! I was so bored!" 'There I saved your ass!'

'Thanks' I takeover, and chuckle nervously.

"It's just you said it so passionately." Tea laughed. "Because that's how much it sucked!" Everyone laughs…

"This is going to be interesting." I heard Mey mumble.

"No kidding," I mumble quietly.

"Did you say somethin?" Joey asked.

"I said we should get back to class!"

"Liar…" Mey said.

'I didn't lie I fibbed! There's a difference!'

"Not really."

'How about you stay quiet during school? I like that plan!'

"Fine! I'll be in your mind bored as hell."

'Good just shut up so I can focus!'

Mey pouts.

For the rest of the school day Mey stayed quiet but when we got home… in my room more specifically… she would not shut up… [Remember {as of right now} no one but me can hear Mey]

"So that short kid is supposed to be the Pharaoh?"

"Yep."

"I didn't see Seto… where was he?"

"Kaiba was probably doing something at KC…"

"Why do you call him Kaiba?"

"Cuz that's his name…"

"But his names Seto! I heard roll call!"

"I don't call him by his first name!"

"Why not? You call the little Pharaoh by his first name."

"That's because Yugi and me are friends… I just know Kaiba through his brother."

"Seto has a brother in this life?"

"Yes…"

"What's his name?"

"Mokuba…"

"Is he cute?"

By this point I was aggravated, "HE'S 12!"

"Oh you didn't say he was a little brother!"

"WHY ARE YOU ASKING SO MANY QUESTIONS!?"

My door opens…

"You ok in here?" mom poked her head in. "NO!" "Mey?" "YES!" "Ok…" she leaves.

"It's a good thing your mom could see me… otherwise I don't think anyone would've believed you."

"I know… Mom's always been able to see spirits so I guess we lucked out there." I say as I turn on the tv.

Announcer- "Yes that's right folks! And here to announce his upcoming tournament, Mr. Seto Kaiba!"

"Look there's Seto!" Mey gets excited.

"Moron…" I sigh.

"Shhh! Listen!"

We both look at the TV right as Seto began to speak.

"My fellow duelists… one week from today KC will be hosting its very own tournament! However, there are some rules!"

"Huh?"

"Each deck must have the standard limit of 40 cards…"

"Of course."

"Also you must register yourself and obtain your very own Duel Disk System!"

"Spiffy!"

"The top 10 duelists will advance to the semi-finals however… in order to find the location of the finals you must obtain 6 locator cards… Register now at your local gaming stores! However there's only a limited amount of duel disks! So register now!"

I turn off the TV and sigh.

"What's wrong?" Mey asked.

"That new outfit he has is so sexy!"

Mey laughs, "Just remember to put the god card into your deck."

"I know, I know but I can't use it until the finals… if I even get to the finals."

"Trust me you will!"

"How do you know?"

"I know that you can make it if you try."

"Ehh… That works for me." I hurry to get dressed, when I'm done I run downstairs.

"And where do you think you're going?" my mom yelled after me. "Registering for the newest duel monsters tournament." "What?! But filming is in two days!" Caroline shouted. "I doubt its going to go on as planned." "Why?"- Akihiko

"Because Kaiba Corp is hosting it!"

I run out the front door. While out I run into Yugi and the others…

"Oh hey guys!"

"Hey Meyome, where are you going?" yugi asked.

"To register for that new tournament." "So are we!" Joey smiled.

So we head to a game store Yugi and me register with no problem however Joey had a little problem, but after some negotiation Joey was entered. Afterwards we head out…

"All right guys well I have to get back home."

All- "Bye Meyome!"

**Yay for sleepovers! More chapters for all my loves! Review, follow and favorite, plz!**


	12. Chapter 12

While running home it begins to rain… "Awe hell!"

Car pulls up and door opens…

"Meyome!"

"Mokuba!"

"Come on!"

"Thanks Mokuba!" I say as I get in.

Mokuba sees the box in my arms, "A duel disk! You're entering the tournament?"

"Yea I just got finished registering!"

"Awesome! I can't wait to watch your duels!"

"Thanks short stack!" I smiled.

"It's pretty late. Hey do think your mom would let you spend the night?"

"I can call her," I pull out my phone and pull up my mother's number, "but you have to ask."

"Why?"

"That way she doesn't think I'm making it up so I can go… never mind."

"Hello?" my mother answers on the other line.

"Hey mom! Mokuba wants to ask you something." I say then hand the phone to Mokuba.

"Mrs. Kusanaki? … Can Meyome spend the night? … So that's a yes? … Thank you! … Here she is." He hands the phone back to me.

"Yello?"

"NO SEX!"

'How'd I know that was coming.' I thought to myself.

At Seto and Mokuba's place Mokuba shows me to Seto's room…

I put my purse and duel disk on the nightstand.

"The maids will take your clothes to dry, and until their done just hang out in here. Seto won't be back for a while."

"Alright." I smiled.

Mokuba smiled.

Maid- "Please change in here," she points to the restroom, "there are some towels you can wrap up in until your clothes are done."

"Thank you so much."

The maid bows. I go into the bathroom and strip leaving on my bra and panties as not to feel awkward. I find the towels, dry my hair as best I could and wrap up. I then go and give the wet clothes to the maid, she looks at me apologetically.

Maid- "I'm sorry but our orders were to dry all your clothes. Undergarments as well."

"But!"

Maid- "I'm sorry my lady, but I have to." She rips off my towel and takes my bra and panties. "Don't worry it shouldn't take too terribly long to dry." She walks to door and bows, "I'll be back as soon as I can." Then she leaves.

I stick out my tongue and wrap back up in the towel.

Meanwhile in front hall… Seto walks in.

After a couple of minutes I sigh, "Well I'm in an awkward situation." I try to sit down but the towel messes up. "Fuck!" I stand up and open the towel to try to fix it when Kaiba walks in, "Kusanaki wh-" we both stand there blushing furiously for a moment. Finally the situation hits me and I quickly cover myself.

Kaiba finally gets the strength to speak, "W-Why are you n-" he hesitates, "n-naked in my room?"

"Well I was on my home from registering for your tournament when it started pouring. Mokuba found me and asked my mom if I could spend the night which she said yes to. However, all I have are the wet clothes I came in so one of the maids took my clothes to dry them. Mokuba said it would be ok for me to wait in here because you wouldn't be home for a while!"

"I finished everything up early."

"Really?"

"What?"

"I give you that long ass explanation and that's all you have to say?"

"Well what'd you want me to say?"

"I don't know! Aww fuck!" I suck in my lower lip.

Kaiba walks closer, "What happened?" He puts his hand on my cheek.

I grip the towel closer, and keeping my tongue on my lip, "I split my lip."

He lifts my head up, "Let me see." He puts his thumb beside the split and pulls down my lip so he can see, "It doesn't look too bad." He wipes away a bit of blood, "Its not bleeding that much."

"Thanks, oh and uh, by the way."

"Hmm?"

"That outfit," I look away, "It looks good on you." I blush.

"Thank you."

"But you might want to get out of it before you catch cold."

"That's why I came in, in the first place. But first," He walks into the closet, then throws a white button up shirt at me. "Put this on. It'll be warmer than that towel." He then walks into the bathroom.

"Hmm? O-Okay."

The shower turns on… I put on the shirt even though it showed everything. I buttoned it from the bottom up, keeping the top two unbuttoned, leaving some cleavage showing.

"Damn I felt more covered by the towel!" I quietly cursed.

Water turns off…

'Shit he's done!' I thought to myself.

Someone knocks on the door.

Seto walks out with towel wrapped around his waist, "Who is it?"

When I see the towel begin to slip I blush and turn around.

Maid- "Master Kaiba! I just came to tell Lady Meyome that the wash is having some problems so it'll be a little longer."

"Not to worry I have given her a shirt to wear until they're done."

Surprised the maid exclaims- "Master Mokuba!"

"Meyome are you ok?" "Why wouldn't I be? Kaiba gave me a shirt to wear." "Oh ok." He sounded relieved.

I however get really sad, "I'm sorry Mokuba, I was supposed to be spending the night with you."

"Don't worry about it I'm glad you're spending time with my brother. Once you get to know him he's a really cool guy!"

I softly smile, "Ok Mokuba. I'll see you tomorrow morning." "Ok!"

**OOOHHHHH! Quality time with Kiaba!**


	13. Chapter 13

After I hear Mokuba run off I sigh.

"You still feel guilty don't you." Seto asked rhetorically.

"A little."

Seto grabbed a pair of black sleepy pants and heads to the bathroom.

Right when Seto closed the door the maid knocked and walked in with my panties in hand, "Sorry to intrude, but the lady's panties are the only thing that got done.

"Oh thank you so much!" I take my panties from the maid.

The maid bows and then leaves.

Very quickly I put my panties on. 'Ahhh! Much better. But, you can still see my nipples through the shirt.'

Seto walks out of the bathroom, looks at me and walks towards his desk. There he sat down, pulled out his laptop, and began working on something I couldn't figure out. However, I did recognize when one of the Egyptian gods came up on the screen. But I decided to play dumb…

"What's that?" I asked.

"The reason I'm hosting the tournament."

"For one card?"

"No… this is one of three. The Egyptian god cards."

"What's so special about this one?"

"I own it."

My eyes widened, "Amazing! You really do have the best cards! What's it called?"

"Obelisk the Tormentor."

"Do you know where the other two are?"

"No idea."

'One is closer than you think, Ishizu gave me Slifer the Sky Dragon. However, no one is supposed to know I have it.' I thought as I look towards my purse.

**Side note: Before it started raining I put my deck belt in my purse so that my cards wouldn't get messed up…**

"However, hopefully this tournament will attract the other two duelists who hold the other two god cards."

'Well his plan has worked so far…' I thought but I'd figured I'd test him. "But what if one person has them both?" he looked at me questioningly. "What?! I'm just saying hypothetically!"

"You have a point. Nevertheless, hopefully the other two god cards will also be in the tournament."

"I have a feeling they will."

"How?"

"Let's just say woman's intuition. So will you be entering the tournament as well?"

"Yes, and by the looks of the duel disk, you'll be participating as well?"

"Yep," I smiled and walked over to him. "So is that all you're working on?" I leaned on Seto. **[Remember I'm not wearing a bra]**

"Y-yea," He stuttered.

I get off and flop onto his bed, "Now that I think about it this is the first time we can hang out without worrying about work. So, what should we talk about?"

"I don't know."

"Since we don't really know each other how about the normal questions? When's your birthday?"

"October 25th. Yours?"

"July 30th."

"So yours already passed."

"Yep at your party, your turn to ask."

After a moment of hesitation, "What's your favorite kind of food?"

"Hmmm. I'd have to say Mexican."

"We've never had Mexican."

"What!? That's it I'm coming over and making Mexican food for y'alls dinner tomorrow!"

"But-"

"No buts!"

"Fine."

"Hmmm. That means I'm going to have to go shopping." I put my finger on my cheek.

"You know you don't have to-"

"But I want to! What you don't want me to?"

"I didn't say that… but should you really do that?"

"Should I? Hmm… probably not," I laugh. "But do I care? Hell no!" I smile.

"Hmm… whatever."

I was in the middle of a yawn when Mey took over and said, "Hey here's another question."

"What is it?"

"Now it's kind of personal."

"Ok?"

'Don't you dare!' I yell at her.

"Are you seeing anyone?" she asked and my jaw dropped.

"No why?"

I quickly took by body back from my pesky mind mate, "I-I was just wondering. A-Although now that I think about it you're probably too busy for such trivial stuff." I replied with a nervous laugh.

"What about you?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you seeing anyone?"

I was a liitle shocked by him asking the same question he just answered, I thought on how to reply but all I could do was sigh and tell the truth. "No. Don't take this the wrong way but I really have problems trusting guys, so I really don't try to get close to any."

Seto spins around to look at me, "Why not?"

"Let's just say I've had some pretty bad experiences."

"Oh." he spins back to face his computer.

The next couple of moments were kind of quiet but all of a sudden everything went black.

**[quick Seto POV to see what happened.]**

-Seto POV-

"Kusanaki?" I spin around. "She's asleep." I get up, walk over to bed, and look her over." 'What happened to you?' I thought to myself.

She had been tossing and turning in the bed while talking to me so the shirt was all messed up. Her blue panties were peeking out the bottom of the shirt that was almost double her size.

"She's almost like a little kid." I mumbled. Suddenly I'm pulled down by the woman sleeping on my bed. "K-Kusanaki, this isn't funny." The sleeping woman said nothing just groaned.


	14. Chapter 14

I wake up in Seto's arms and blush, 'How did this happen?!' I thought.

'Moron you fell asleep. After you did Seto came over to try and move you however before he could you pulled him down and wouldn't let him go.' Mey appeared by the bed.

'How am I going to get out of this?' I quietly asked.

'Beats me.' She shrugged

"Yea thanks you're a lot of help." I mumbled, just then there was knock on the door and Kaiba stirred. 'Chit!' I thought before pretending to be asleep. I hear the door open and I hear Mokuba, "Seto? Why is Meyome in your bed?"

"She fell asleep before I could get her to the guestroom." Seto replied getting out of the bed. "Oh."

"Mokuba."

"Hmm?"

"I have a question to ask you…" "What is it?"

"Has Kusanaki told you why she cant trust guys?"

'He's asking his brother?!' I thought as I silently listened to the conversation between the brothers.'

"Well I think you should wait for her to tell you but I think I know why."

"Why?"

"Well. She had some problems with her dad like we had with ours. But that's all I'm saying."

I begin to stir getting aggravated at the conversation.

"If you want to know more why don't you ask her. I just know she'll tell you." I hear him walk out.

"Kusanaki?" I felt Kaiba sit on the bed.

"Mmm," I stretch, "Kaiba…? Morning" I smiled.

"Your clothes are on the desk." He walks out but stands by door, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure!" I unbutton the shirt and put it on the bed.

"What happened to your dad?"

"Hmm?"

"Well I know you have your mom… but where is your dad?"

"In America and I hope the bastard stays there!"

"What happened?"

I put on my bra and then my pants, "He was a fucking drunk who beat my mother, my brother and me."

"Oh."

I'm continuing to explain as I'm getting my shirt on, "And before you ask no he's not the reason I cant trust men… the only people who know that is mom, brother, Onee-chan, and Yoko."

"Oh."

Mokuba runs up, "Meyome!"

"Hey Mokuba!" "I got you something for your birthday!" "What?" "Can't tell you it's not done yet! But what's your shirt size?"

"I have to wear large."

"You don't look like a large." Kaiba says.

I notion him to come here whispers in his ear, "It's because my boobs are too big for a medium."

"Oh." he blushes.

"Yea…"

"Are you sure a large?" Mokuba asked.

"Yea Mokuba plus I like clothes that are just a little baggy so I can grow into them."

"Mokuba."

"Huh?" "How would you feel if Kusanaki came over for dinner?" "That would be awesome!" "I guess that means I'm coming over," I smile. "Yay!" "Mokuba." "Hmm?" "How do you feel about Mexican food tonight?" "I've never really had Mexican." "I know that's why I asked… do you wanna try it?" "Yea!" "Ok then! I need to go shopping!" "Can I come with you?" "Sure! But we have to go to school first."

Later that day at the towns American super market…

"Wow this place is huge! I'm glad I can come here if I ever need a piece of home."

"You miss your home?" "A little… but that's to be expected right?" "I guess." "Don't worry Mokuba… I'll be ok." I smile. "Ok ."

After we're done…

"Ok… let's go back… I'll call my mom on the way."

In the limo…

"Roland home please."

"Yes Mr. Kaiba."

I call my mom with the phone away from my ear.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" I put the phone to my ear, "I'm with Mokuba! I'm going to be at their house." "WHY!?" "I'm making their dinner!" "What?" she sounded confused.

"They've never had Mexican food and they want to try it, so I'm preparing a Mexican dinner for them… starting them with the basics."

"Tacos and burritos?" "Of course!"

I laugh, "Alright I guess I can let you slide tonight… but let me say this"

"Hmm?" "I WANT YOU HOME TOMORROW! ARE WE CLEAR?!" "Crystal." "All right." "Thanks mom!" "Bye." She hangs up.

I sighed.

"Is everything ok?" Mokuba asked. "I can stay another night," I smile. "Really?! That's awesome!"

Back at the Kaiba house… While Mokuba goes and tells Seto I'm staying another night… I go to the kitchen and the maids help me prepare dinner…

I sighed, "That should be everything! All right time to get the boys!"

Maid- "But my lady nothing is prepared."

I smiled, "Half the fun is doing it yourself! Go ahead I made extra so each of you can try some!"

So I show them how to construct both a taco and a burrito…

"Now I'll get the boys!" I walked out, "Mokuba!"

Mokuba runs down, "Is it done?"

"Almost," I put a pointer on his forehead, "YOU just have to put it together." "What?"

I laugh "Just wait right here while I get your brother… then I can show you both."

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Hmm?"

"Seto's stressing about the tournament."

I get a little worried, "I'll be right back."


	15. Chapter 15

I walk up to the door hearing Kaiba yelling on the phone, "What?! What do you mean people are getting jumped by hooded men wearing MY duel disks! … Well get rid of them!" I hear him slam the phone and the another bang for hitting something, "Damn it!" I open the door and I hear a harsh toned, "What do you want?!

I stand my ground as I tell him, "Dinner is done. Come on I'll show you how to put it together." I begin to walk away.

"What?"

I stopped, "You have to put it together yourself."

"Whatever I'll be down there in a minute!"

"Well I wanted to show you and your brother at the same time."

"What?"

"You heard me! Come on!"

"Let me get this straight… you're trying to push around the most powerful CEO in all Japan? In his own house no less?!"

"No first I was being nice… you're the one who made me have to be a bitch!"

"Oh so now it's my fault?!"

"Fuck if I care! But there is a little boy excited about trying Mexican food for the first time! And I'm not going to let your foul ass attitude fuck up this night! Now you're going to act happy and excited and get your ass down there!"

"And if I don't?!"

"You're not eating!"

"Wouldn't be anything new!"

"You know what maybe you need to get laid!"

"What?!"

"Yea maybe that's the reason you're such a jerk! You've got your head so far up your ass with your company not only are you ignoring your ONLY brother… but you're depriving yourself of a form of stress management!"

"Oh and like you've been able to!"

"And what makes you think I would know?!"

"Well you preach so much about it maybe the American tabloids are true about you being another teenage actress SLUT!'

"Actually JACKASS I'm still a virgin! So I wouldn't know anything about that!"

"Oh I highly doubt that!"

I said nothing, just turned around, lifted up my shirt revealing two large scars.

"The hell do those prove?!"

"The only reason I'm still a virgin is because Caroline saved my ass from getting raped TWICE!"

"What?"

"Yea!" Tears began to roll down my face, "You asked why I couldn't trust men? I look at my back and am constantly reminded of those two attacks one of which that almost killed me! Men are bastards who have abused me for too long! I'm FUCKING sick of it! Mokuba still has a childhood left to live! I had to spend mine doing movies and taking self-defense! I had no fucking childhood! And I'm not going to let a prick like you ruin someone else's! Especially your own god damn brothers! Now if you'll excuse me! Said brother of yours is waiting to learn how to make tacos!" I walk out and slam the door.

When I walk downstairs Mokuba runs up to me.

"Meyome! Are you ok? Where's Seto?"

"He was already asleep when I went up there."

"Oh ok then." He got a little depressed.

"Come on now let's get you some tacos!" I walk towards the kitchen. "O-ok!" He runs after me.

Mokuba and I had a blast making and eating our tacos. Mokuba loved them!

Later after Mokuba has gone to bed and the maids have gone home I'm sitting at the dining room table, I galce to the side to see Kaiba walking my way.

"The hell do you want?"

"I was coming to see if there were any leftovers… I'm getting a little hungry."

"I put all the leftovers in the fridge."

"Ok." He begins to walk towards the kitchen, but stops. "Can you help me?"

"Why?"

"Because I don't know how to heat up the leftovers… nor put it together."

"Well whose fault is that? Not mine!"

"I'm sorry…"

I was caught completely off guard, "What'd you just say?"

"Don't make me say it again."

I say nothing for about 30 seconds, then sighed, "Come on." I get up and walks to the kitchen.

So I help him with his tacos and we talk a little about what the phone call was about…

"I can understand why you were so mad but that's no reason to take it out on others."

"I have a habit of doing that."

"Bad habit."

"I know."

After Kaiba finishes we both head up to his room, he walks into his closet.

"I guess I'll take the guest room." I sit down on the couch.

Kaiba walks out and tosses a dark blue button up on my head, "Here. That way you don't have to sleep in your clothes."

"Oh um ok," I walk into his bathroom*

"So you're going home tomorrow?"

"Yea I have to," I say as I strip.

"Have to?"

"Or my mom will have my head," I laugh then put on the shirt.

"Oh."

I walk out, "Mom just worries that's all." I smile, "Stalkers, pedos, crazies, you name it."

"Well if you do have those problems you should probably sleep in here."

"Hmm?"

"Well it'd look bad if something happened when you're under my care."

"O-oh ok."

I cuddle up with Kaiba and fall into deep sleep not knowing what Mey had planned…

-Seto POV-

"Are you asleep?" I asked Kusanaki.

She looks up and instead of her Hazel eyes I find myself looking into dark blue ones. "No I cant sleep." Her voice sounded a bit more mature, but I didn't pay any special notice to it.

"You ok, Kusanaki?"

"Call me Meyome, and I'm getting pretty tired."

"You'd fall asleep if you'd stop talking and relax."

She laughed, "I lot of people tell me I need to loosen up and relax. You know despite how I act, I'm really not as carefree as I seem. I'm always having to watch my back, constantly having eyes in the back of my head."

"Why?" I asked, knowing in her half-asleep daze she'd probably talk easier.

"I can't… let them… find me."

She's left sleeping in my arms…

I sighed, "First Yoko… and now her." I knew I would have to do some more research.


	16. Chapter 16

I woke up not in Seto's arms, but he wasn't too far away. He was just at his desk. My guess is that Mokuba already left for school.

'What are you waiting for? Say good morning!' Mey yells at me. I jump and end up falling out of the bed.

"Meyome?" I hear Kaiba say.

"Whaa!" I stutter a lot of random things when I finally spit out, "What'd you call me?"

"Meyome… that's your name isn't it?"

"Well yea but-?"

"You don't like it when I call you that?"

"I-It's not that… it just came as a bit of a shock… that's all."

"But you told me before you fell asleep to call you by your first name."

I begin to panic a little, "Huh? I didn't say anything else weird did I?"

"No, but since I'm calling you by your first name you should call me by mine, try it… say my name."

I get really flustered, "S-Seto."

"Good girl." He smirked and I lost it. Without thinking, I grabbed him and kissed him. His eyes were wide when I pulled away, "I-I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me!"

He pulled me again by my waist and held me tightly so that I couldn't escape. Eventually we both had to pull back for air. That was when I looked at the clock… ten thirty.

"AH! School!"

"Meyome wait."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry, but I think you were right."

"About?"

"Maybe I just need to let off a little bit a steam."

"Wha?" it took me a moment to click theat he was talking about last night argument.

"I believe I'll need your assistance."

"But Seto!"

"Don't worry, we can use this as practice for the movie."

"You always gotta rationalize everything don't you?"

He moves my head and hair to the side, and begins to suck on my neck, I moan, "Seto!"

Seto then picks me up and takes me into the bathroom. "Seto what are we doing?"

Set places me down, closes the door, and starts a warm shower. When the shower was getting warm, he stripped himself. I got embarrassed so I turned around. It was only a moment before I felt his arms around me unbuttoning my shirt, sliding it off, doing the same to my bra, he paused for a while but finished by sliding off my underwear. I cover myself with my arms and turn back around to find him naked and looking at me. He walks over to me, picks me up and puts me in shower. He puts my back to him puts my hands on my head… he then proceeds to rub his hands down my sides…

"Ayame, you're so beautiful. So smooth." He whispered in my ear before turning me around.

'He really is acting like Ryuu! Going so far as to call me Ayame! He fully intends to treat this as acting practice!' I couldn't believe it!

While he was kissing me and my neck, I felt his hand slide down between my legs, after I feel a digit slide in I gasp.

"Ryuu!"

"Ayame I really want to take you for my own!"

"No please don't! Not yet, I'm not ready yet!"

"Then I'll wait until you're ready. But can I keep doing this?"

I nodded, trying to stay in character.

"Ayame."

"What is it?"

"I want you to scream my name when you cum."

I blushed, "R- Ryuu!"

He nuzzled into my neck. And I nodded my head. He continued to thrust his finger rubbing every inch of my inner walls to find that one specific spot to drive me insane, and even after he found it he also messed with a certain sensitive bundle of nerves. Within a couple of minutes I screamed with my release, "SETO!"

I stood there shaking, Seto looked at me. "You broke character."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright just keep going."

I nodded. "All right."

"Now, Ayame, I have a favor to ask."

"Huh?"

"I helped you, now I think it's only fair if you help me out as well." He then took my hand and placed it onto his manhood.

"But how, Ryuu? I-I've never done anything like this before."

"In that case I'll show you." He wrapped my fingers around himself, "Now just move your hand up and down."

I did as I was told and earned a groan of satisfaction from him, "Now if you want you can move faster and squeeze a little tighter. But not too tight to where you'll hurt me."

I quickened the pace at which I moved my head, I also got down on my knees.

"Ayame? What are you do-Ahhh!" he was interrupted by me licking straight up his shaft. He was big, so I took in half while stroking the second half.

"A-Ayame! I-I'm getting close!"

Again I quickened my pace, when I heard Seto exclaim, "Meyome! I'm cumming!" he groaned.

Without much of a warning a hot liquid filled my mouth. However, I couldn't keep it all in and some seeped out the corner of my mouth. I swallowed, it was salty but it was still really good. I wiped what had spilled from the corner of my mouth and licked it clean.

"Did it really taste that good?"

I nodded, and Seto turned off the shower.

"I'm going to go get your clothes." He said as he walked away.

"S-Seto!" I called after him.

"Hmm?" he looked back at me and began to get hard again.

"I think it'd be best if we didn't tell anyone about this." I said timidly.

"Yea same here." He nodded in agreement, and continued to walk off.

I smiled, 'I won't tell him he broke character at the end.'

**[A/N: lets end the chapter seeing what was going on in Seto's mind during all this!]**

-Seto's POV-

In a way, it was a selfish way to blow off some sexual steam, but as I stripped her I again saw those two scars on her back. I couldn't imagine her having to fight for her life, though. Because she always smiles, one wouldn't imagine she had been through something like that. And then inside the shower as she screamed my name and came all over my hand, it really did make me want her. And she was a virgin, I could tell by the way she was nervous when I fingered her, because she was both tense and extremely tight. She also wasn't very confident when she was playing with me, her actions may have been confident but she herself lacked the same confidence that went into the actions. Then when I looked back after she called my name, she was gorgeous, the water rolling down her flawless skin.

I grabbed her clothes from off the desk, 'Too bad she has to get dressed, I could definitely get used to seeing her like that.' I thought to myself.

I walked back to the bathroom to find her wrapped in a towel, and another on the counter.

"That one is for you," she said. "It'd probably look bad if someone came in when we were both totally naked." She blushed an adorable shade of pink. To appease her I put the towel on and walked to my closet to get my school uniform while she changed into hers.


	17. Chapter 17

Ever since that day Seto and me have been spending more and more time together. That next Monday he started the tournament. I was with Yugi and Joey when he said to begin, I ran off and right away found me a challenger. Being famous everyone wanted to duel me! 3 hours later I was up to four locator cards, so I decided to take a rest at Yoko's restaurant…

"Damn… this is going to take less time than I thought." I was a bit disappointed, because that meant I'd have nothing to do until Finals.

Yoko walks up, "Hey you! How's the tournament going?"

I hold up my locator cards.

"Wow you already have four?!"

I nod, "And I haven't even used my rarest card."

"All right! You want some fries?"

"Hellz yea!" "Alright. Wait here." She goes into the kitchen.

**[A/N; ugh here it comes.]**

I look out the window, when a voice sends chills down my spine, "Hello Meyome."

My eyes widened and I was terrified, "It can't be!" I turn around only to have my fears confirmed, "Jacob!"

He grins, "I'd keep your voice down if I were you." As he holds up a picture of Mokuba handcuffed and blindfolded.

"Mokuba! The hell did you do to him!"

"Come with me," he orders as he walks out.

I knew this was going to end badly for me however, I followed anyway.

He leads me to the storehouses by the ports…

"We've been watching you Meyome." "We? You don't mean!" "Yep… Me and my father," He says opening a door to reveal Mokuba and an older man. "Mokuba!" "Ah it's nice to see you again Meyome." The man smiled.

I sarcastically replied, "I really wish I could say the same."

"God I hate that attitude!" Jacob growled. I turn my attention to the asshole of a 19 year old, "Well I hate your guts so I guess we're even!" He slapped me.

The slap sent me flying across the room… Jacob took out a pair of handcuffs at handcuffed me to a pipe.

"Bastard! Let me go!"

"If you don't cooperate," He walked over to Mokuba. "We'll have no choice but to kill your little friend."

"Meyome!" Mokuba began to cry. "NO! What do y'all want?" "We've come to collect your debt to us." Carl said. "You don't mean?" "Yes… your virginity!" Jacob said with an evil grin. "Meyome! NO!" "Mokuba shush!" I yelled at the 12 year old.

At that moment Jacob tears my shirt straight down the middle starts massaging my breasts, "Ah! You've definitely matured! Your breasts have gotten so big! D-cup?"

"Shut up!" I snap. "Nah ah Meyome. Remember we've still got your friend." "Bastard!"

As he pulled my pants down I squeezed my eyes shut, "Lets see how you are down there."

Under Carls coaching Jacob toys with my body and makes me dripping wet…

"Very good." Carl smiled. "Thanks dad!" Jacob smirked. "Bastards!" "Dad… I believe she's ready… she's nice and wet."

"Remember we can't be completely hard otherwise this won't work."

'I know." "What are you-?"

I was interrupted because Carl had slid his body under mine and positioned himself at my entrance… while above me Jacob did the same thing…

"If we're both going to take your virginity we both have to take you at the same time!"

"What!? No!"

Right as I said "no" they both pushed themselves into me causing me to scream bloody murder. An immense pain just shot through my entire being, I even heard Mey scream…

"Meyome!" Mokuba screamed.

I was bawling from the pain.

Carl looked at his son, "Alright… you out first."

Jacob pulled out.

"All right now switch." Jacob pushes in while Carl pulls out.

They continued like that, every little movement hurt like a bitch causing me to scream I heard Mokuba crying my name in the corner. I was just glad that he couldn't see anything.

After a while I heard them both groan, "I'm gonna cum!"

I felt something warm filling me…

Carl pulls out, zips himself up and began to speak, "Alright I'm going to take the kid and leave." He looked at me. "Your debt has been paid Meyome, you'll never hear from me again." He walks over and takes Mokuba and leads him out.

While I watched Mokuba being taken out, I didn't realize that Jacob had pulled out a knife until I felt the cold blade being dug into my skin. Again I screamed.

"Dad may be done with you but remember… you'll always be my bitch! And now my initials prove it!"

He begins to fuck me again…

"Look at my little slut! Don't you even think of doing this with anyone else! You're my little bitch! Besides, no one else will ever love you enough to do this with you! You're nothing but a piece of southern mutt trash."

He keeps slinging mental insults as he screws me without mercy… after about 2 hours…

"God you know what I love about you? Your long hair… it's so elegant… it suits your innocence and naiveté."

"So what would you do if I cut it off?" I smirked.

He scowled, grabbed hair and pulled my face close to his, "I'm afraid my dear… I'd have to kill you."

"You wouldn't have the guts!" I hissed.

"I guess if you cut it we'll see. Now, are you ready for another hot load?

I shake my head, "Just stop it already!"

But it was too late, he came while still inside of me.

We hear the cops and ambulances approaching…

"Damn! It must have been the brat!" He grabs his clothes and runs off.

I couldn't scream… I couldn't sob… I could only pant as the tears streamed down my face. Tears from happiness that Mokuba was safe, anger that my problem had gotten him involved, and on top of all that I was scared.

I wasn't too long until a cop busted open the door and yelled, "We found her!"

The paramedic came over to my side, "Don't worry you're safe now!"

My body gave up and I passed out.

**There done! God my gut was in knots typing this. I hating this chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

I woke up in the hospital in aching and my entire body was in pain. My chest where Jacob had carved his initials had been bandaged. It was very painful, but holding onto everything for leverage, I made it to the bathroom. After stumbling a couple of times I made it back to the bed. Shortly after I made it back to the bed the door opens…

"How are you doing?" the doctor asks. I don't say anything. "Would you like some painkillers? I can only imagine how bad you're hurting."

I nods.

"All right then. I'll be back as soon as I can," she says as she walks out.

'Meyome?'

I look at Mey.

'Hey don't worry… now that Carl got his "pay" he'll leave you alone.'

I say nothing, just think to myself, 'And what about Jacob?'

'He carved his fucking initials on your chest! PLUS they can probably take the semen from around the attack area and match it to him and his dad! Those bastards are going to jail! That's if you're willing to talk to anyone other than yourself.' She laughed.

"Bitch." I say with a small laugh.

She smiled, 'I got you to laugh didn't I?'

That brings a small smile to my face, "Thanks I needed that."

There's another door and Yugi walks in with some pills and a bottle of water, "Meyome?"

'Yugi!'

Pharaoh!

"Hi… you must be Meyome's past life!"

'You can see me?'

"And hear you," he smiles and looks at me. "Meyome, Ms. Naomi had an emergency so she asked me to bring you these." He holds out the water and pills.

While I'm taking the pills Yugi asks, "You think you're up to seeing everyone? They're all worried."

I get a little depressed.

'Not quite yet.' Mey answers for me.

"Ok… but what do you want me to tell everyone?"

"Just… not yet." I reply quietly.


	19. Chapter 19

Everyone, even Kaiba and Mokuba, had come to visit me the next day, and I was feeling a little better so I let them in…

"Meyome!" Mokuba ran to me.

"Hey Mokuba." I smile.

Mokuba hugged me and began to cry, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! It's all my fault!"

That pissed me off so I pried the crying twelve year old off of me and with a bit anger in my voice, "Mokuba look at me!"

He looked up and sniffled.

"It is NOT your fault! I don't EVER want you to think so!"

"But-!"

"SAY IT! 'It is not my fault!'"

"It's not my fault."

I brought him in for a tight hug as everyone watched, "If anything it's my fault that they involved you, for that I'm so sorry."

"You're getting them removed right?" my mom asked stepping forward.

"Hmm?"

"Don't play dumb, his initials! The doctor told me! He carved them on your chest!"

"I don't know… I'm thinking of keeping them."

Everyone- "WHAT!?"

"Meyome why?" my mom looked angry.

"They are a part of my history now… that moment has made an important indent on my life."

"But you should have a constant reminder-!" "LIKE YOU DON'T?!" I interjected.

"Everyone we need to leave now!" Akihiko ushered everyone out of the room.

Everyone except mom leaves…

"I told you I kept you of my own free will… and your father supported me!"

"Yea? Well I'm keeping the scars on MY own will… and that man wasn't my father! He never was!"

She slaped me for the first time ever. "He loved you like a father!" she yelled.

I lost it I also start to yell, "By beating me!? That's a funny way of showing love!"

[A/N: ok I really don't wanna keep putting 'she yelled/ I yelled' so this whole conversation is yelling]

"He was sober the entire time I was in labor!" "Oh whoopee! What about the rest of my life?!" "He was sober for the first 5 years of your life!"

"Then how come my only memories I have of him he's been drunk off his ass!"

She sighed.

[A/N: back to normal voices]

"When you were 5 your father was laid off from his job." "And that's supposed to give him an excuse?"

"I gave him a little lenience, he soon found another job but everyone there treated him like shit."

I said nothing just listened.

"He hated it but he did it for us!" she yelled yet again. "He was never drunk! He was stressed, depressed, and overworked for pay that was next to nothing. I just told you he had a drinking problem so you wouldn't hate him as much."

I remained silent.

My mother sighed, "Your brother was the one who called the cops, not me. You don't know how bad your father felt after he struck you. He held you and he kept apologizing. Akihiko took you out of his grasp and put you in the corner."

"Huh? AKIHIKO!" I yelled out.

He ran into my room and sounded worried, "What's wrong?!"

"You called the cops that day?!"

He sighed, "Yea."

"Why?"

"I didn't want him to hurt you, I heard him that night. Saying that everything started going downhill when you were born, and being young and stupid, I thought he would kill you."

Mom sighed again, "I never told you it was him because you two were so close. Plus… he was just worried."

"But then the anger I've had all these years" I trail off then after a moment of silence I throw off the covers and try to get up.

Both- "Meyome no!"

Everyone runs in asking what's wrong.

My knees were shaking but I was standing, "Nothing."

Mokuba runs over, "Meyome! You shouldn't be up yet!"

"I'm ok Mokuba," I smile. "Now if everyone will excuse me, I would like to take a shower."

"I'll be assisting," the doctor stepped in. "Mrs. Naomi!" I blushed a bit.

She smiles before saying, "I'll just make sure you don't fall."

I was still flustered but I agreed to let her help. After everyone had left the room, I began to undress.

"Can I get into normal clothes when I'm done?" I asked.

She laughed, "You don't think they'll be too rough on your body?"

"As long as I don't get a wedgie!" I bust into a laugh.

She smiled, "You're a strong girl."

"I can't let this get me down for the rest of my life… that's stupid." "Wise words from one so young," she spoke as she started the shower.

I try to walk over, but I stop and wince. Naomi rushes over to me.

"If it hurts too bad I can cover you up and get someone to carry you." "No! I have to do this on my own!" "All right," she sounded reluctant.

I struggled, stumbled a couple times (every time Naomi caught me) but I made it to the bathroom. I had a little trouble lifting my legs to get in the tub, but again Naomi helped me.

"In a way this is good." "Hmm?" I was close to tears. "With it clean we can check for further damage." "True," I let out a fake ass laugh.

When I get in, and the warm water felt great on my skin. I got the soap and started cleaning my body. I made sure to be really careful when I went to my extremely sore womanhood. It hurt so much just to touch it, but that's to be expected after all being penetrated by both Carl and Jacob at the same time probably did a lot of damage. I hadn't told anyone, the only one who knew was Mokuba, but since Naomi was my doctor I'm sure she figured it out. And she probably told my family. I shut off the water to let Naomi know I was done. She got me dry and to the bed. Then there was an awkward moment when she told me to spread my legs so she could check. It hurt but I did what I was told and when she was done she began to speak.

"Well for only one day you're looking well. Some of tears are already starting to heal!"

"How long do you think it'll be?" I asked. "Not sure… but there's one thing we need to talk about." "Hmm?" "If you get pregnant. After all you had two men climax inside you."

Nurse walks in and says, "Dr. Dashi? Your needed in room 7 in delivery."

"Dammit. All right I'm coming. Meyome we'll talk more tomorrow."


	20. Chapter 20

The next day… Naomi came in wanting to continue what she was saying the day before.

"I highly doubt your birth canal won't be healed enough in time for the birth. You have two options, you can either abort the baby, or you could go through the term, have a C-section and then have two more options."

"What?"

"Keep it or give it up for adoption."

"I don't know."

"Well you need to start thinking about it, now if you start to get the feeling you're pregnant I want you to come to me immediately!"

"Yes ma'am." "All right… now you have a visitor." "Who?" "Mr. Kaiba." "Oh ok."

She walks out. And a couple of minutes later Kaiba walks in.

"Hey you!" I smiled.

"How are you doing?"

"Been better," I laugh. "How's Mokuba?"

"He still feels bad."

I sighed, "Tell him that if he doesn't cheer up I'm going to kick his butt!"

"Alright." He chuckled.

I look at the clock and then back to him, "Shouldn't you be at school?"

"I got out early for a meeting and the meeting ended early… so I figured I would come check on you."

"Well that's very sweet… thank you."

"You're very welcome." He smiled.

I blushed, then the doctor walked in, "Meyome you have another visitor. Says her name is Katherine? Ring a bell?"

I gasp, "LET HER IN!"

Kat walks in, "Hey you!"

"KAT! Come here and give me a hug!"

She walks over and is victim to a bear hug, she laughs, "It's nice to see you're doing better!"

"When? With who?"

"Yesterday. Band. We went to your house but your mom told us what happened I got so worried I rushed over here."

I busted out laughing. Then I remembered Seto was still in the roo, "Oh Kat this is-"

"Seto Kaiba," she bowed, "it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise, might I ask how you know Meyome?"

"We grew up together!"

"Plus then we formed a band! She was lead vocal! I was her top backup as well as Bass! I also went with her everywhere on her movie gigs!"

"Why is everyone here?"

"Well, our parents signed us all up for a foreign exchange program at first we were depressed but then we heard we were comin to Domino then we all got excited because we heard that's where you moved. Only to find you like this." She gets depressed.

"Hey now! If I'm not depressed you shouldn't be either!" "I know you too well… your happiness is just a front so the others don't worry." I kinda forgot Seto was there… so I started saying how I really felt…

My eyes narrowed, and on my face was a saddened smile, "I hate how you can see through me like that."

"We're practically sisters."

"I feel dirty… and every time I try to clean it, it just hurts."

"It's not your fault, though!"

"I know. But it IS my fault Mokuba got dragged into it, when Jacob showed me the picture of him bound and blindfolded, I felt sick to my stomach. On top of that after his dad left Jacob kept fucking me, telling me I was worthless, and he was the only one able to do that with me. Because I'm his little slut."

"Meyome you are far from a slut!"

"I don't know. After a while my body started to betray me! It made wonder if he was right."

"Meyome you held onto your virginity longer than most normal high schoolers! It's not like you let them do it!"

"Yea… actually I did." I looked down.

"What? Why!?"

I started crying, "That way they wouldn't kill Mokuba."

"Meyome," She brought me in for a hug.

"I didn't want them to hurt him!" I managed to get out in between sobs.

Naomi walks back in, "Meyome? Are you ok?"

"Yea," I sniffeled. "I have good news for you." "What is it?" Kat asked. "Well she's free to go tomorrow." "WHAT?!" I was shocked.

"Your recovery is coming along a LOT faster than expected but I still want you to do what we talked about earlier."

Kat looked confused so I explained, "My birth canal may not heal in time so if I become pregnant, it wouldn't be able to handle it. "Oh." "We'll see you tomorrow." She turned to leave. "Ok thank you Naomi… for everything!" "Not a problem," she turned and smiled at me before walking away. 


	21. Chapter 21

As Naomi said I was released the next day… I left on my own… I knew my mom would freak but I still had two more locator cards to obtain so I could make it to the finals of the battle city tournament that evening. Thankfully I had put my duel disk on before I left… grabbing the attention of a duelist. It was quite a duel but I was finally able to obtain my last two locator cards.

"Yes! That makes 6!" I cheered to myself.

Mai walks up, "Congrats kid you earned them."

"Mai! You were watching?" I was surprised and a bit embarrassed.

"Yea! That was one heck of a duel!"

I try to walk past her but I bump into her and Slifer falls out.

"What's that card?" Mai bends down.

I scramble to pick it up, 'Th-That's my rarest card."

"I've never seen a card like that… how does it work?"

"You see when we face off in the finals… but please don't tell anyone until then!"

"All right you have my word… but what makes you think I made it to the finals?"

"Please! You're Mai Valentine!" I smile.

She laughs.

Yugi runs towards us yelling, "Meyome! Mai!"

"Yugi!"

"Are you sure you should be out of the hospital?" "Yea they just released me this morning…" "Oh that's right! I heard you were in the hospital!" Both- "How are you feeling?"

"It still kinda hurts to walk but not nearly as bad as it did, they gave me some meds before I left. They also gave me a prescription."

"Oh ok." Yugi sighed. "Drugs are good." I giggled.

Mai laughs.

Yugi's phone went off, "Hello? … Tea? … Don't worry Meyome's fine… she's right here beside me! Yea I'll bring her back to her house."

I whine really loud, "I don't wanna go home! Mommy will yell at me!"

Both Mai and Yugi laugh.

"Ok bye." Yugi hangs up.

"I wonder how they knew I was gone?" I put my finger on my cheek.

We get back to my house and everyone in the band is there, Seto and Mokuba, and the gang as well.

"Meyome!" Mokuba yells from beside his brother.

"Hey short stack!"

"Where did you go? Seto and me were worried when you weren't in your room!"

"They released me." I gave a goofy grin. "Why didn't you wait for anyone?!" Onee-chan scolded. "Because I had to get these," I simultaneously hold up 6 locator cards and cover my ears.

"THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT ENOUGH TO PULL THE STUNT YOU DID!"

I uncovered my ears, "To me it is! Look I cant let this cripple me from doing what I love! Although that duel was pretty hard, I had to summon Colossal Serpent."

"Your rarest card?!"

"That's not my rarest, never has been, I have quite a few other ones that top it."

I see Seto look over curiously.

"What is your rarest?"

"Can't tell y'all just yet. I'll summon it when I feel the time is right."

"Awww! Can't you show us?"

"No Wheeler!"

"Oh uh by the way… who was your last Duel?"

"Don't know… after he saw my duel disk he kind of just challenged me."

Mai walks behind us, "This kids good!"

"I just barely won!" I scoffed. "If you had summoned your rarest you would've won…"

"SHUT UP! The only reason you saw it was because I fell when I bumped into you! And you said you wouldn't tell anyone!"

"I know! I know!"

"Mai what is it?!" Joey nudged the woman.

"Can't say I promised her I wouldn't tell…"

"Finals start tonight so lets go… if y'all are going to be there hurry up."

"Can I go with you?" Kat pleaded

Rebecca, Matthew, and Robert- "Hey don't you leave us out!"

"Kaiba! Can Kat and the band come?" I looked towards Kaiba.

"Sure."

"Lets all go together!"

Kaiba scoffs and walks off.

"All right! You guys go ahead! I'm going to go with Kaiba and Mokuba," I say beginning to run in the direction Kaiba had just gone.

"All right, I'll go with the others. You and Kaiba probably have movie stuff to talk about."

"Yea true I'll go with Reba." Matt smiled and put his arm around Becca.

"What have I told you about calling me that?! It's Rebecca!"

Those bicker in the background…

"Meyome… you know I follow Matt wherever he goes." Rob smiled at me.

I laugh then get serious, "Becky!"

"What?" she snaps her attention to me.

"Keep Rob and Matt in line," then I look at the boys, "no making out in public. They're not as open here as they are in America."

"They're open about it in America?" Matt said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean!"

"Roger that Captain!" Becca did a mock salute.

"Well I'M going with Mey," Kat roughly grabbed my arm.

"What you two are goin wit moneybags!?" Joey sounded disappointed.

"Is that an insult to rich people?" I almost growled.

"No! But he's a jerk!" Joey pointed in the direction Seto had left.

"Just… shut up Joey." I say shaking my head before I ran after Seto, "Seto!"

"What is it Meyome?"

"Can we hitch a ride with you?"

"Please Seto? Can they?" Mokuba pleaded.

"All right then, lets go." Seto got in the limo.

"Wait can we stop by the house first?" Mokuba turned to his brother.

"Why?"

"I wanna get Meyome's late birthday gift!"

He nods, "Roland."

"Yes Mr. Kaiba."

When we get to Seto's house Mokuba dashes inside only to come out with a small box… he gets back in and hands it to me…

"Mokuba what is that?!" I ask taking the box from the 12 year old.

"Open it!" he bounced.

I do as I'm instructed and open the box… after I throw the wrapping paper at Kat that is… when I open the box I find a shirt with a chibi blue eyes on the front that says "I'm cute…"

"Aww Mokuba!" I was touched.

"Turn it around!" He smiled.

I turn it around to see regular blue eyes and wording that says "but I'm deadly!"

"Wait what are you trying to say here?!" I laughed with the kid who was already laughing.

"Well I think the message is the chibi represents a normal you; cute, sweet, and loveable. But the back represents you when you get defensive of someone, or if someone severely pisses you off."

"But really you're the only one who's seen me that pissed." "And that was a scary sight." She laughed. "Thank you Mokuba." I hugged said kid. "Not a problem! You said your favorite monster was Blue Eyes!"

I smiled and nodded.

We get to the area and find no one else there…

"Figures the dweebs couldn't find their way here." Seto scoffed and I began to laugh.

After I finished laughing said dweebs along with the rest of the band strolled into the stadium, as well as the other five duelists, we all boarded the blimp and took off. In mine and the bands room, Rob and Matt were making out on the bed, Kat was in the shower and I was showing Rebecca Slifer.

"Oh my god that's awesome!" she awed. "I know."

Seto walks in, "Meyome…?'

"Hmm?" I quickly cover Slifer, which I had lying on the table.

Looks around purposely ignoring the boys on the bed, "Where's Kat?"

"Shower," I gestured to the bathroom.

"I came to ask if you would come with me for a moment?"

"O-ok… gimme a sec." I pop my head in restroom and over sound of running water I yell, "Kat!"

"Yea?" she yells back. "I'll be right back! I'm stepping out for a little while." "All right!"

As I walk out Becky and the boys who finally detached themselves from each other were giving me thumbs up…


	22. Chapter 22

I follow Seto to his room. When he closes and locks the door, I got a little nervous.

"S-Seto?"

"Don't worry it's just so the dweebs don't barge in without permission."

"Oh… makes sense."

He pulls out small box, "Here."

"What's this?"

"I guess you'll have to open it and find out." He smiled.

"Ok smartass," opens to reveal a little blue eyes pendant. "Seto! It's beautiful!"

He kisses my cheek, "That may be but it doesn't even begin to compare to you."

"Well… I don't know about that," I laughed, but then snapped to what he said. "Wait what?!"

He chuckled and kissed cheek. "Meyome, you've done so much for me and my brother. But I was wondering if you could do one more thing for me."

I gave him a doubtful 'what?' look, "Depends what it is."

"Will you go out with me?"

"What? Wait a minute."

"What?"

"THE Seto Kaiba, is asking ME out, miss unladylike, don't-give-a-damn, bitchzilla? Are you ok in the head?"

"Why do you only point out negatives? You're also beautiful, dependable, sweet, and loving. But most of all you know when you can cut loose and when to be professional."

"Yea speaking of cut loose you need to do that a little more often." "Mokuba tells me that all the time."

"Maybe you should listen!"

As if on a que there was a banging at the door…

"Kaiba! Where's Meyome?!" I heard Joey yelled.

"Cool your jets Wheeler I'm in here!"

Seto opens door, "What do you want?"

"We went to look for you but you weren't in there… the band said that you stepped out with Kaiba." Yugi looked at me.

"Listen dweebs we were talking about the movie… now I believe its time to start." Seto scowled and walked away.

Everyone gathers in the main lobby. The first duel was me and Bakura, on top of the blimp…

"Tell me Meyome have you ever dueled with the devil in the pale moonlight?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny," I draw my hand sees Slifer. 'Fuck why did I have to pull him first?!' I thought to myself.

'Maybe it's a sign?' Mey looked at me.

"Maybe." I say myself very quietly.

The duel dragged on Bakura played the trap card destiny board meaning I had five turns to win or loose…

'Fuck…' I thought to myself.

Meyome you have to play it!' Mey scolded

'What Mey are you nuts?'

'If you don't I will!' she was getting pissed.

Getting pissed myself I yelled out, "Fuck you Mey I'll do this on my own!"

"Who's she talking to?" Joye looked so confused.

"Her past life… Mey." Yugi said while still looking at me.

"Meyome!" Mokuba called out.

'You only have one more turn before it finishes spelling Final! You have three monsters! DO IT!'

"Damn… I don't have a choice."

'Trust me the time is now!'

"All right… I sacrifice my three monsters to summon my most powerful creature! The Egyptian god… Slifer the Sky Dragon!"

"What!" Bakura took a step back.

"I'll admit Bakura you're good… this is the first time I've had to summon it since I obtained him… and for each card in my hand Slifer gets 1000 attack points!"

"You have five cards in your hand so that means." "Yep!"

"5000 attack points!" Tea exclaimed.

"Oh but I'm not done yet! I now play two of the cards in my hand… and they're both Pot of Greed each one allowing me to draw two more cards!"

"No!" "Bringing Slifer's attack strength to a whopping 7000! All right now Slifer Attack!" "Nice try but since my dark sanctuary is in play my Evil-" "Tell me do you really think or little ghost could affect an Egyptian God!?" "What my ghost was destroyed?!" "Now Slifer!"

Slifer attacks dropping Bakura's lifepoints down to zero… I win…

I run across the platform, "Bakura!" I lift him up and put my forearm to forehead. "Hurry! He's running a really high fever!"

"Wh-Where am I?" Baruka struggled to speak.

I smile, "Don't worry… you just get some sleep."

He nods and goes to sleep.

"We need to land this blimp!" Tea yells out.

"Here get him on my back so we can get him to his room!"

Back inside… after dealing with Bakura…

"Meyome." Yugi walked up to me. "Hmm?" "Why didn't you say anything about your Egyptian god?"

"Because I wasn't supposed to… I was given specific instructions to play it only when I got to the finals."

"But man! That's one awesome card!" Joey smiled.

"And now we know who holds the third God card…" "Who? Besides Kaiba and me?" "Marik." Yugi said changing his demeanor. "I'm lost."

They explain everything that's been going on with Marik and the rare hunters…

"Ah ok!"

"Meyome." Seto spoke up.

"Hmm?" I look towards him.

"Come with me," He walks away.

"Uh… ok." I say chasing after him.

**Ok I don't know if anyone noticed but I accidentally switched chapter 16 for this story with chapter 16 of my other story "Alone". LOL I fixed that so if you wanna go read the proper chapter 16 I recommend it. Anyway my loves, Review, Follow and Favorite.**


	23. Chapter 23

In Seto's room, Seto locks the door.

"Seto? What's wrong?" I asked.

Seto walks over to me.

"S-Seto?"

"Meyome. I need the answer."

I tilted my head slightly, "Huh?"

"The question I asked earlier… you never answered."

"Seto, after the whole thing that happened with the Hoovers… I just need time."

"I understand."

"I don't know how long it'll be, but you WILL get your answer. I promise."

"Will you be staying in here?"

"Yea." I smiled.

After I go tell the band that I'm going to be with Seto I come back and while Seto is getting ready for the next duel I cuddle up on Seto's bed and soon fall asleep.

-Seto's POV-

"Seto?"

"Hmm? Mokuba, what are you doing in here?"

"I think Meyome wants to be with you… I think she's just a little scared with everything that's happened lately."

"Lets go."

Both walk out…

-Meyome's POV-

~Dream~

"Welcome back!" Mey smiles at me.

"Mey! More memories?"

"Yes this dream focuses mainly when I was taken to the palace the first time."

Scene appears…

"Shortly after I arrived at the palace I managed to escape."

"Why? Was it Bakura?"

"No. I took him for dead because they dragged him off when they got me."

"Ah so you didn't know he was alive?"

"Pretty much. But there was a girl, I knew her when I was VERY small."

"Before you met Bakura?"

"WAY before Bakura! But it was the same thing… she was taken away and I thought she was dead."

"But… you saw her?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"When they were dragging me to the castle."

"What was her name?"

"Kisara."

~~o.o~~

Scene plays…

Mey is running through the town, "Kisara! Kisara!"

A white haired girl turns around, "Meyome?!"

~~o.o~~

"Wait a fucking minute! You said your name was Mey!"

"People called me Mey… Kisara was really the only one who knew my true name… plus I knew you would REALLY get confused."

I nod my head to the side, "Good call." We both begin to laugh.

~~o.o~~

"Shhh! Just call me Mey!" "Oh ok. Sorry."

Man- "there's the white haired freak!"

"Oh no not again!"

Man2- "Get out of here!"

The men begin throwing rocks.

"Come on!" Mey grabs her arm and begins to run.

After they get a good ways out of town they run across an oasis…

"This is a good stop to rest… come on let's soak! It'll relax us! You could even let Blue Eyes out!"

~~o.o~~

"Blue Eyes!?" I exclaimed.

"Yes Kisara's Ka was the mighty Blue Eyes."

"Ka?"

"Spirit monster basically."

"Oh."

~~o.o~~

Kisara laughed, "Still calling it that?" "Of course! It's uh… Blue Eyes… White Dragon!" "That's a really blunt name, don't you think?" "Shut up it's all I could think of." Mey moves her hands, lifts water and splashes Kisara. "Your powers have grown!" she giggled.

~~o.o~~

"You were a sorceress?"

"Yes."

"Never told me." I pouted.

"Never asked."

~~o.o~~

"Yep I've been practicing a lot! I can also do this!" Meys hand bursts into flames. "Ow! Doesn't that hurt?" "Nope! It did at first though." "What else have you learned?"

"Hmmm… this," Mey creates wall of wind and then blades with wind. "Oh and this is really handy," she makes ground raise lifting into air, then comes back down. "That one is how I escaped the palace!"

"Cool!" "Now that I'm done showing off," Mey strips. "Come on Kisara!" Runs to water.

Kisara laughs, strips and runs into water after Mey.

Mey uses more magic to throw water at Kisara.

"No fair!" Kisara laughs. "Use what ya got I always say!"

They both begin to laugh.

Scene changes…

It's 2 years later… making Mey 17… and Kisara 16

"Mey are you sure this is ok?" "Yea! Don't worry… just follow my lead!"

Kisara puts on a hood, covering her hair, head, and face.

~~o.o~~

"What were you doing?"

"Getting us food."

~~o.o~~

They walk up to a vendor.

Vendor- "Excuse me ladies! How would you like some delicious apples?"

"Ummm."

Vendor- "What's wrong?"

"Well you see the last person we bought apples from weren't in very good condition and they made my sister and me very sickly."

Vendor- "So the hooded one is your sister?"

"Yes sir, Mey nods. "She has been in poor health all her life, and even worse since our mother passed to the afterlife… I'm all she has."

Kisara put her hand to her mouth and proceeds to cough.

Vendor- "Poor children, here I guarantee you these are in tiptop shape!" He hands over a large basket of fruit.

"Sir are you sure? I'll gladly pay!"

Vendor- "Don't worry about it! Now the next time I see you two I want to see her beautiful face!"

"Thank you so much!" Mey takes the basket of fruit, "Come sister! Before you collapse again!"

Away from town…

Mey sighs happily, "We hit the jackpot today!"

"I still feel bad." Kisara hangs her head a bit.

"I know… but we now have food to last us a couple of weeks."

Kisara says nothing.

Mey sighs, "Look I feel bad too, but if you wanna live we don't have much of a choice… they wont even help you."

"Because of my hair." "Hey! You're just as beautiful as Blue Eyes… now."

Kisara looks up at Mey.

Flames come from Mey's hand, "We'll cook those fish I caught earlier and we can eat lunch… we can even put some of the fruit to use!"

"How?"

"You'll see," Mey throws a pineapple into air and cuts it into slices with gust blades. "See? When we cook the fish we'll put these on top."

After they're done eating…

"Mey that was delicious!" "And I was just playing around with it!"

Kisara laughs, "In other words that could've been deadly!"

"We would've been dead already!"

"You made a good call, though!"

"Here's another one… let's go bathe!" "All right!"

During the bath…

Midnight flies up to the oasis where the girls are bathing.

"Midnight?! What's wrong?!" "My lady! Palace guards approach!" "Shit… Kisara! Hide in the bushes!" "But Mey!" "No buts! GO!"

Kisara runs off into bushes."

"Now stay down!" "All right!" She gets down.

You can hear the palace guards approaching. Mey holds her breath and dives under water.

Guard- "My Lord Seto! It appears there is no one here!"

"Impossible! That Ka must belong to somebody!"

(I could hear Mey's thoughts from beneath the water) 'Fuck I can't hold it any longer!' Mey quickly raises out of the water gasping for air "Dammit," she curses quietly and covers herself with her arms.

Midnight comes down from the sky, "Are you ok my lady?"

"Yea… I'm fine."

"You there! State your name!"

"My name is Mey!"

Guard- "Lord Seto… Mey is the same name of the Sorceress that disappeared right before you arrived."

"Is that so? Is this true?! Are you the same woman?"

Mey turns around. (I can't hear what she whispers to Midnight Serpent but I see his head nod and he flies off.)

Guard- "Answer the question, Woman!"

Mey turns back around, "Yes I am her."

"If that be true then you shall gather your clothes and return to the palace with us!"

"Very well… may I have a moment of privacy? To gather my clothes and put them on."

"Very well."

After she's dressed…

"Now… back to the palace!" the Seto look alike calls out.

Scene freezes…

~~o.o~~

"Mey what's going on?"

"I can't keep you any longer. I've already kept you asleep another two days."

"Aw fuck."

"See you next time."

~Dream Ends~

I open my eyes and scan the room. I can't help but notice… that Seto is gone…


	24. Chapter 24

I look over to the nightstand to find a note… while reading I can just hear Seto talking to himself as he wrote it…

_Meyome, Sorry I wasn't here when you woke up but I still have a tournament to run. I'll see you when you wake up. I'll most likely be on the blimp supervising another duel… if you are needed for another duel I'll be coming to get you… Seto_

"Awww he didn't want to wake me… wait needed for another duel?"

"Yea with things the way they are there would be 5 semi finalists… however only 4 can move on."

"Oh… makes sense."

"Well… You better let him know you're awake"

"Yea… guess you're right."

Walks onto dueling platform to find… no one.

"The hell?"

"Look up!"

I look up, "A ceiling? Since when did we land?"

"Lady Meyome!"

"Roland!"

"You're finally awake! When you didn't wake up during all the turbulence Master Kaiba became extremely worried."

"Turbulence?"

"Yes it happened yesterday morning." "Sorry… I didn't mean to cause everyone worry." "What matters is that you're awake." "Do you know where the others are?" "They were taken inside yesterday… we haven't seen them since." "What?!" "However all we're allowed to do is stay on the blimp and wait." "What about my friends?" "They're in your room… last I checked they were all asleep." "They would be," I laugh.

For what seemed like hours I stayed on the blimp in Seto's room worrying about everyone… though him a little more than the others…

"You know you like him," Mey taunted.

"Mey!"

"It's true!"

"Shut up!"

Mey laughs.

"So what if I do… I'm not ready for anything."

"Not even just a kiss on the forehead?"

"…"

"Meyome… even you said you couldn't let that experience cripple you."

"I know."

"And to have the most powerful CEO drooling all over you-"

"Look I don't care about his social status… did you fall in love with your Seto just because he was high priest?!"

"Look I fell in love with Seto because who he was inside! Not because of his ranking!"

"See and the same goes for MY Seto."

"You're talking like you're already together."

I realize what I say, blush, looks away. "whatever."

Mey laughs.

"Shut up."

From outside I hear a mix of yells and hollers…

"The fuck?" I go outside.

Everyone is running.

"Hurry!"

"Start da blimp!"

"We have to leave!"

"Guys!"

Everyone- "Meyome!"

After everyone is inside… they give a brief explanation of what's going on and what led up to this…

"What?!"

"Yea now dis entire place is bout to blow!"

"Where's Yugi, Kaiba and Mokuba?!" "Still inside," Duke flings his thumb backwards. "What?!" I run out.

All- "Meyome!"

I ran around yelling, "Seto?! Mokuba?! Yugi?!"

All three of them running towards me- "Meyome!"

"Ah! Thank god you're all safe!" "Now's not the time!" Seto barked.

"He's right Meyome let's go!"

"Right!"

We all start running again.

When we get back to the loading dock the blimp had already begun to take off. Whilst we were running Mokuba began to slow down, to which Seto grabbed him and threw him at Duke, then jumped onto the blimp. Yugi was caught by Joey. They all turned and watched me, urging me to hurry, but my asthma was getting the better of me. breathing was getting difficult and I was slowing down, and fast.

'Fuck… I'm not going to make it!' I cursed inside of my head.

'Seems it my turn to make an appearance!' I heard inside my head.

'What?!' I exclaimed hearing an unfamiliar voice.

While running I was pushed out of my body and watched as my eyes turned golden yellow, I also grew two small fangs. With one graceful jump my body makes it onto the blimp. Once the explosion subsides and everything calms down I look to my side only to see Mey.

'Wait if you're there… and I'm here… THEN WHO THE FUCK IS IN MY BODY!?'

**OMFG I'M SO SORRY! I got caught up with other stories and got busy! I got a job! Woohoo! Well it's not an official job but it brings me some money in my pocket. I help my uncle with his lawn care service. Ok my loves hopefully I'll also get back to Military Mommy as well. And this story would be up to 41 if it weren't for the fact it's all in SCRIPT! And it's such a pain to sit here and convert! But I do it all for you my loves! So please! Review, Follow and Favorite!**


	25. Chapter 25

A little later I decided to take a nap before we got to the location of the Semi-finals…

~Dream~

I find myself in nothing but black surroundings… beside me is Mey and across from us is… another me… the only thing separating each of us from the other is the color of our eyes… I had Hazel, Mey had Midnight Blue, and this new me had Golden Yellow. She also had dog-ears and tail. Her clothes consisted of a traditional Japanese Kimono.

"Who are you?"

"Isn't it obvious? I am you."

"We are NOT going through that again!"

The mysterious character laughs, "Alright then… I am merely another chapter of your soul's life."

"So if we are all the same soul… who's the original?"

"Me." Mey raised her hand.

"Then came me." the new me nodded her head.

"So that last leaves me." I pointed to myself.

"However neither of us were actually reborn into you… you were strong enough to alter this soul to make it only yours… we are with you only because of what it used to be."

"How does one change a soul?"

"Iiiiiits complicated."

"Oh… so does this mean I get more flashbacks?"

"No."

"Why not…?"

"This life has to with dueling not Demons… plus its not a crossover story." The new me looked to the side.

"What?"

"Nevermind… but I suppose I can give you the gist of my life… I was a human when I was born."

"Then how-"

"Meyome shush it's rude to interrupt!"

I was silent.

"My mother was human and my father was the half demon who protected our village. When I was 13 my entire village was ambushed by a ferocious demon… nobody, not even my father, stood a chance… I ended up being the lone survivor. So from that point on I traveled from village to village… doing whatever I could to make money."

I raise my hand.

"Yes?"

"Did you even sell your body?"

"No good question."

I smile.

"During a move to a different town I ran across a little girl who was lost."

"What was her name?"

"Rin… anyway I helped her find her companions… after she thanked me I continued my journey and found the next town… at that town I stayed with the elderly shrine maiden and made my money helping the villagers with their shops. I had stayed there nearly a year when I got ready to leave. By that time I was 14 almost 15 and my clothes were starting to get too small… the villagers along with my pay gave me new clothes… and offered the empty house in the village for my quarters… I respectfully declined and moved on… I don't know how but I ran across the fabled village of the demon slayers… I was exhausted because I had gotten lost in the forest for days… the chief took me in and introduced me to his daughter and son. I stayed in that village for two years making me 16."

"Why'd you stay there so long?"

"Well they taught me how to protect myself against the demons… when I was good enough I started going out on missions with them to raise my money."

"Oh."

"When my time was done I decided to stop back to the village with the old shrine maiden… to check on her per say. I said my good byes and left… on my way back I again ran into Rin and her company. After she insisted I stay for lunch we sat and talked while we ate… after which we played in the river that was nearby. It was then that a new face appeared with her company… he was very tall and had long silver hair. And god he was handsome!"

"How handsome?"

"I'd say he rivals y'alls Seto's…"

**[A/N: remember each of them has a different Seto, so this isn't an error, I did it on purpose.]**

Both me and Mey- "Blasphemy!"

The new me laughs, "I don't know… although when I see Seto… I'm reminded of him… anyway… after some persuasion from Rin I traveled with them for about 2 and a half years… then I left back for that little village. When I got there the villagers couldn't believe it was me… and they acted like I had just back from war. The old shrine maiden came out along with some other people one of them I recognized as the daughter of the chief of the demon slayers village. The shrine maiden brought me into her hut and had me speak of my travels since I had been gone. After that I asked if that hut was still open, that made her smile, and she said yes. After that I continued to live there for almost a year… until."

"What happened?"

"When I went back to my village for the anniversary of the attack… I got a late night visitor…"

"Who?"

"The demon that Rin traveled with… he asked me to follow him, which I did. He took me to a nearby waterfall… and there asked me to be his mate."

Both- "Whaaa!"

"I know I was shocked as well… but I had fallen in love with him in the years we traveled together… so I said yes."

"Awww!"

"He took me to an area where nothing and no one would bother us and there he made me his… and he left his mark to prove it," she moves Kimono to reveal a scar of bite marks on her neck.

"Ow!"

"It hurt at the time but that's how he transferred some of his power to me… which having some demon blood inside already I took to it a lot better than we both thought… I was instantly made a full demon… that's when I got my tail and ears… a year later we were blessed with a beautiful baby girl… unfortunately though… I didn't get to see her grow up."

"Why?"

"When she was 4 I was drowned by an evil half demon that was trying to take over the world."

"Oooooh."

"Well now you know my story and that I'm with you."

"So what should we call you?"

"Kusa. My first name is the same as the two of you… however there is one thing that's not shared by you and Mey that IS shared between us."

I stood, like a deer in headlights, confused.

"Kusanaki… our last name."

"Oh!"

"Oh and good news… since I'm the only one of us that doesn't have asthma yours is gone."

Really?"

"Yep."

"How is that possible?"

"This is all made up."

"Then I want a unicorn!"

-Pop there's a unicorn-

"Awesome!"

Both Mey and Kusa laugh.

"Alright… you're about to get company so its time to go."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"2 and a half hours."

"Oh that's not bad."

"It takes a lot less time without flashbacks," Kusa said looking at Mey.

"Shut up."

"This is definitely going to be interesting."

~Dream Ends~

**Well you guys just read the entire full length summary of my story Alone. But there is quite a bit about the story not mentioned here. Go read that! Also always remember to Review, Follow, and Favorite my loves!**


	26. Chapter 26

"Meyome?" I hear Seto's voice.

I stir in my sleep and mumble, "Five more minutes."

I can hear two people laughing in my sleepy daze.

"Can I?" I hear the giggling of a certain pre pubescent male.

"Go ahead." Seto gave the ok.

All of a sudden I feel a mass of about 85lbs plop on me. I open my eyes to see a giggling Mokuba.

"Mokuba," I paused.

"Hmm?"

"You're about to regret that."

At that moment I flip him over and start tickling him… between laughs he manages to get out.

"Meyome the semi-finals are about to start!"

While tickling him I sigh, "Well then I guess I better stop then huh?"

He nods really fast while laughing.

I didn't stop, I continued my tickle attack, "But you see my dear Mokuba, here's the thing; if you want me to stop, you're going to have to make me."

I don't know how but in between laughing he yelled out, "Seto! Help me!"

I wasn't even paying attention when two strong arms wrapped around my waist and lifted me off of the young Kaiba.

I start flailing around in the pair of arms exclaiming, "Aahhh! Not fair! You can't ask for help!"

"Mokuba go make sure the dweebs are ready." The older Kaiba instructed. "All right Seto," Mokuba smiles before he runs out.

Door closes…

I sigh in defeat, "Can you put me down now?"

He puts me down, but he leaves one arm around my waist. He puts his free hand under my chin and brings my face close to his, "May I?"

I hesitated but I nodded.

At that moment he closed the space between our lips in a super passionate kiss. The hand he had used to hold my chin had moved to where it now cradled the side of my face. The fingers of his other hand flared out in the small of my back, pulling me closer to him. However eventually we both had to break for air…

"Yes." I smiled looking into his oh-so-addicting sapphire eyes.

"Huh?"

"The answer to your question is yes, Seto Kaiba… I WILL go out with you."

His eyes widen and his jaw opens a little before it turns into soft smile he then picks me up and brings me into his loving embrace. We were about to kiss again when there was a knocking at the door.

"Master Kaiba, the other Semi-Finalists are ready. We are only missing Ms. Kusanaki."

"She is in here with me," I could tell Seto was aggrivated that we were interrupted.

"What should I tell the other Semi-Finalists?"

Seto goes to say something but I cut him off…

"Tell them we got a call about the movie and that we'll be out in a moment."

"Very well."

We can hear him walk away…

"Meyome?"

I kiss his cheek, "I'm sorry I just don't want anyone else to know about us."

"What about Mokuba?"

"Oh please that kid is smarter than he looks… he'll know just by looking at us."

Seto chuckles, "You have a point."

"Come on, we should be going." I begin to walk away.

"All right." Seto follows right behind me.

We get out to where everyone is…

"So what was the call about?" Tristian looked at me knowing Seto would just blow him off.

"Oh that, Mrs. Karimoto is just a little turbed that the filming is being put further back because of what happened with that Noah kid."

"Oh."

"So let's get this thing started!" Mokuba cheered.

I had already heard that it was a four way duel set in a tower and every time we lost life points we would move farther up the tower. The first 2 to lose all their life points and reach the top would be facing each other in round 1 of the Semi-finals. I had to make sure I got Marik that way I could avenge Mai! She had been defeated and her soul sent to the Shadow Realm. When we got in Roland told us each to choose a door. We each chose our door and begin to move up to start the duel… while moving into position… [No ones around while moving up to the starting point so I talk normally]

"God I feel nauseous."

"If you're pregnant then the morning sickness should be starting any day now." Mey appeared on my left.

"It's true I started getting mine with my daughter only a couple days after." Kusa chimed in on my right.

"Shut up you two!"

"Just don't get yourself too worked up." Kusa sighed.

"That'll just make it worse." Mey put her hand on my left shoulder.

"Point taken." I say quietly.

"So calm down." Kusa puts her hand on my right shoulder.

"Deep breaths will keep the nausea at bay." Mey rubbed her hand down my back before rubbing my back. "All right." I began to take calm deep breaths.

All four of us get set in our spots and Roland explains the situation, since I've already heard this I kind of block it out and focus on staying calm. I'm snapped out of my meditation (if you choose to call it that) by Marik's annoying voice.

"Ladies first," Marik cackled.

"Don't mind if I do!"

**[As not to take too many chapters I'll just summarize the duel]**

Being the only female I was already counted as the underdog however when Marik's life points started to get lower and lower I used more and more moves that decreased my life points. Eventually getting Marik as my opponent.

'Yes!' I thought to myself victoriously.

"Way to go Meyome, but-" Mey started.

Mey and Kusa- "We really hope you know what you are doing!"

"Trust me. I went back and watched Mai's duel with him, I know EXACTLY what I'm doing."


	27. Chapter 27

"Get ready Marik! You're going down!" I say taking my position, activating my duel disk.

"We'll have to see about that," Marik throws out his arms and a purple-ish looking shadow overtakes the field.

I smirk slyly, "You know I was aiming to duel you!"

"Oh and why is that?" he taunted, pissing me off.

"No one! Messes with my friends! Especially when I'm not there to protect them!"

With my "Vulcan hearing" as my friends called it I heard their conversation and I kept an eye on them in my peripheral.

**[Hahaha Big Bang reference! Bazinga!]**

"Meyome." Kat quietly says to herself.

Rebecca and Robert cower.

"What's wrong with y'all?" Joey ask turning towards the band.

Becca was on the verge of tears when she replied, "She's getting really pissed!"

"This isn't going to end well." Robert yelped hiding behind Matthew. "Not true," Kat's gaze was fixed on me.

All- "Hmm?"

"You see, when Meyome is angry she duels harder than ever. But what's scary is all of her monsters become stronger. No one has figured out how it happens, but afterwards they just go back to normal. I'll show you, look, her signature opener,"

"I summon Doron! And thanks to its special ability he can copy himself giving me two Dorons to defend my life points."

"See now look, the normal attack points for Doron is 900." "Yea so?" Joey was clueless. "Look!" Kat was getting agitated.

"1500 attack point?!" Duke exclaimed.

"Defense is normally 500, now its 1000."

I saw Tea's eyes widen, "How is this happening?" she sounded a bit scared.

"I don't know… and what's starting to worry me more."

All look at her…

At first she kept her gaze on me, "If this happens to her normal cards," she turns to face everyone else, "imagine what's happening to the god card!"

Everyone's eyes widen…

The Pharaoh looks at me, "Could it be that her cards are responding to her anger?"

"Yug… dat's impossible!"

The duel drags on I manage to summon Slifer (who thanks to my anger had a preset attack of 4000 {not including his ability}) and keep his side of the field clear of monsters… I attack bringing Marik's life points down to 950…

"I could just keep going like this but that wouldn't do you the proper punishment! So I'll place this card face down and end my turn." I place the Grave Arm magic card face down.

"I highly doubt your deck has anything that can stop me," he uses a magic card to restore 500 life points and ends his turn.

I grind my teeth and clench my fist, god this guy was a douche!

Slifers attack points go up another 2000 points…

"It's exactly what Yugi said… her deck is responding to her anger!" Robert saw the subtle signs of my anger increasing.

I grin evilly.

Kat takes a step back.

Everyone- "Kat?"

"Ladies and gentlemen. The shit has officially hit the fan."

"You're right Marik my deck didn't have what I needed however, thanks to Mai, now I DO!"

"What!"

"I watched her duel with you after I received what she wanted passed to me, so I know exactly what to do! Now I summon Mai's Amazon Chain Master!"

"That's Mai's card!"

**[ok have to do this]**

-Becca's POV-

"She already said that, moron!" I shook my head and thought, 'What is this? The four kids dub?' I cover my mouth really fast. 'Bad Becca!'

**[Ok just to clear this up… no this isn't the same bratty Rebecca from the show… this Rebecca is almost 19 and plays keyboard in the band]**

-Meyome POV-

"And now I activate the magic card Grave Arm!"

Tristians face contorted into the image of utter confusion mixed with a little horror, "Is she goin where I think she's goin?"

"Yes Tristian I believe I am." I smirked.

Band- "Damn her Vulcan hearing!"

"I choose to destroy Amazon Chain Master… but not before I get that precious Winged Dragon of Ra from your deck!" The Winged Dragon of Ra appears in my hand.

"Ok she got that done… now what?" Seto sounded both curious and worried.

"Seto there's no way that Meyome would do this without a plan!" Mokuba looked up at his older brother.

"Actually… I'm just wingin it," I stated matter-of-factly.

Everyone (except Kaiba)- "WHAA!"

"Meyome it's too dangerous!" the Pharaoh exclaimed.

"You have to stop now!" Tea pleaded.

"NO! Not after what he did, and remember, I watched the ENTIRE duel. I know what comes next,"

"But in a way isn't that cheating?" Kat mumbled to where she thought I wouldn't hear her.

"You make it sound like I'm the bad guy! I just prefer the term… 'Research'?

"FUCKING VULCAN HEARING!" Kat hated when I did that. "Way to go Meyome!" Joey cheered. "And since I already have 3 monsters on the field."

Slifer looks at me.

I look at Slifer, "EXCLUDING Slifer."

Slifer looks back at Marik.

"Did you see that!" Becca exclaimed.

"Slifer responded to what Meyome was saying!" The Pharaoh was in shock.

"Let's go ahead and invite this bad boy to the party! I sacrifice three of my four monsters to bring out, The Winged Dragon of Ra!"

Ra appears in its sphere case…

"Now what?! It looks exactly like it did when Mai summoned it!" Tristian sounded a lot more worried.

"How is she going to figure it out?" Tea put her hand up to her mouth. "She can do it." "Serenity?"

"I believe in her!"

"Here we go Meyome!" Mey was getting prepped for our plan.

"Aw hell," I grin slyly but I raise my hands in a dramatic shrug. "We have a party pooper, but it looks like it's about time he woke up!"

"Now!" Mey shouted.

"Let's hope this works!"

My eyes turn dark blue as Mey takes over. She starts chanting the text from the bottom of the card. Everyone's eyes went wide.

"What!"

"How is she doin that?!" Joey was astounded.

Mey finishes the chant and the Winged Dragon of Ra awakens.

Everyone- "Whoa!"

'Time for the switch!' I regain control of my body, 'since Mey's voice is identical to mine… then it SHOULD still listen to me…' I silently pray in my head. "All right let's wrap this duel up! Winged Dragon of Ra! Slifer the Sky Dragon! Attack! And wipe out the rest of the worms life points!"

Marik's life points are reduced to 0…

"I win." 


	28. Chapter 28

Ishizu looked at me and nodded, then took the passed out Marik down into the blimp…

I watched them leave, then sighed, "I'm SO glad that worked," I looked down at my hand at the Winged Dragon of Ra. 'Two down, one to go' I glanced at Seto from corner of my eye.

"Meyome!" Tea ran up.

"Yo!" I said raising my hand.

"How'd you do that?" Duke asked.

"I had a little help," I smiled. "Mey?" Kat walked cautiously up to me. "Sup?"

She smiled, "Glad your back with us."

"I always was… I was just tired of his shit!"

Me and Kat laugh.

"That was an awesome duel though!"

"Congrats!" Rebecca put her hand on my shoulder.

"Awesome duel… awesome victory." Matt smiled. "I think everyone should be more worried about those Marik sent to the shadow realm."

Yugi and the others start to run off.

"Yugi!" I ran up to them.

All stop.

"Give these back to Mai and tell her I said thanks," I give cards to Yugi. 'Mey tell him quickly'

Mey nods, "Yugi along with these cards Meyome has also given you Slifer… use it well in your duel against Kaiba."

Mey quickly explained all of Slifers abilities.

"She'll need it back afterwards."

Spirit Yami appeared, "But why?"

"We're merely doing what we were told… Mai let us borrow her cards so it's not like this is against the rules."

Yugi nods, and went to join the others.

Gang, band and Mokuba ran off.

"Meyome,"

I looked at Seto, "Hmm?"

"Congratulations on your victory… and I just-"

I kissed him, "First… I want YOU to know… that if I face you in the finals I don't want you going soft on me just because I'm your girlfriend." I smiled.

He smiled and kissed me back.

We kinda got caught up in the kiss and didn't realize a short raven-head walk up.

Mokuba clears his throat.

We both jump and break up kiss.

"Just thought you'd want to know everyone is awake." He ran off. "Mokuba! Get back here!"

I tried to run after the little runt only to have the same arms that stopped me that morning stop me again

I wiggled around, "Don't you need to get ready for your duel?!"

"Yea come on."

He put me down and I followed him to the stairs. However all I remember is tumbling down them. I guess I passed out on the way down, because I don't remember ever hitting the bottom. I wake up on the blimp with everyone around me.

"Wouldn't ya know everyone gets out and she goes and hurts herself again." Duke laughed.

Band laughs.

I sat up and rubbed my head, "Uuuugh… what happened?"

"You took a nasty roll down the stairs." Tea said after smacking Duke in the back of the head.

"Doc says you sprained both your left ankle and your right wrist." Joey looked sad and worried.

"You also have a nice little bump on your head kid," Mai said leaning on the opposite wall.

"Then why don't I feel them?" "Because the doctor put some pain killers in your system a short time ago." Joeys little sister smiled.

"I remember now! I accidentally overshot one of the steps!"

Kat facepalms, "You klutz!"

"Sorry," I chuckled then looked around. "Where's Kaiba and Yugi?" "Their duel already started." "What?! Is there anyway I can watch?"

Everyone looks at each other…

"What?" "That's what we were going to ask you about." Mokuba looked at me. "Hmm?"

He turns on TV to see Slifer Vs Obelisk, "How does Yugi have one of your Egyptian gods?"

"I was told to let him borrow it." "Were told to?" Duke slightly tilted his head.

"By me." Ishizu walked in.

"Ishizu?!" -Tea

"Yes… you see it their destiny to face off in the finals."

"But you also said it was Yugi's destiny to save the world! And it ended up being Meyome who beat Marik!"

"No I told him it was his destiny to HELP save the world."

"Whatever!"

We watch as the duel drags on and on… Slifers attack points go up and down up and down throughout the entire duel…

"Come on Yug!" "Yugi!" Tea cheered. "Come on Seto."

'May the best duelist win.' Was all I thought, I wasn't going to choose sides, it was a tournament, even if I wasn't competing, a tournament is where the strong fight to determine who will be the strongest.

An attack is launched while both gods have equal attack strength. A bright light beams outside and the screen we were watching the duel on explodes. The light begins to dim and the gods are nowhere to be seen.

I jumped up, 'Kusa you have a higher pain tolerance than me… you take over… go to the top of the tower!'

"All right," She takes over and while running I can hear Joey.

"How can she run with a sprained foot?!"

I get up there just in time. I regain control over my body.

"I activate the card diffusion! This magic card splits your fused dragon back into its three separate dragons! Stopping your attack!"

"No!"

"And since my Dark Paladin gets an extra 500 attack points for each dragon on the field, it gains an extra 1000 attack points, and now it's time for my final move!"

"Just go," Seto scoffed.

"Very well. I play the card Diffusion Wave Motion. By giving up 1000 life points it increases the attacking capabilities of my Dark Paladin allowing it to attack all your monsters at once! This duel is over! Dark Paladin attack!"

Dark Paladin attacks leaving Yugi the winner.

"You lose Kaiba."


	29. Chapter 29

The platform lowers and Yugi follows me back to the blimp and into my room. I lay down on my bed.

"Thank you for letting me use Slifer for my duel," he hands over Slifer.

"Not a problem and now that you have obtained Obelisk, I'll see you in the finals."

He nods, and leaves.

I stay in my room alone for a while when Joey comes in.

"Hey," "Hey! What's up?" "Just came to check on you… How are you feeling?" "Like crap," I laugh. "Meyome." "Hmmm?"

"How were you running? Your foot is sprained… you could've made it worse!"

"Part of me just has a really high pain tolerance."

He brings me in for a hug, "You scared me… you really scared me."

"Sorry Joey," I try to push away.

There is a knock at the door and Joey lets go.

"Meyome?"

"Mokuba! Come in!"

He opens the door, "It's time."

"Alright." "I'll give you a lift." "I'll grab your duel disk." "You don't have to do that guys." "We want to."

Riding on Joey's back and Mokuba carrying my duel disk and deck that now held two of the three god cards… we get to the top of the duel tower… I get in position to duel… my ankle throbbing in pain because the meds were wearing off…

Both- "Let's duel!"

'He's the king of games! How the hell am I going to win?!' I whine inside of my head.

"We can do this!" Kusa tries to be enthusiastic.

I draw my cards, 'Damn I didn't draw Doron… but how the fuck did I get BOTH Egyptian gods!?'

"Believe in yourself and your cards… you'll get through this!" Mey tries to make me feel better. "Right."

Throughout the entire duel me and Yugi's life points were neck and neck. Finally, I got both my Egyptian cards on the field. I had 5 cards, giving Slifer 5000 attack points…

"You have to keep attacking!" both Mey and Kusa yell at me. 'Not until he summons his god card!'

Yugi finally summons Obelisk… the duel drags on…

"Meyome use Ra's ultimate form!" Mey commands from behind me. "Ra now! Unleash you're ultimate form!"

-Phoenix form-

"Talk about clash of the titans." Kusa chuckled.

I laugh, 'I love that movie!' "Hey pharaoh!"

"What is it Meyome?"

"You know you're my friend but my meds are wearing off… so how about we wrap this up? First I'll use Slifer to get rid of Obelisk! Attack!"

Slifer attacks and Obelisk is destroyed…

"And now Ra! Attack his life points directly!"

Ra attacks and Yugi's life points go down to 0…

"I… won… I won! I can't believe I won!" I look around, "We have to do that again!" I look at Yugi, "That had to be a fluke!"

The pharaoh and Yugi both laugh.

"Who rigged my deck?!"

Everyone laughs…

"Meyome you have won fair and square." "That's impossible! Did I cheat and just not notice?"

"No… here's your prize." He hands over Obelisk.

"Thank you… just one question." "Hmm?" "You didn't go easy on me did you?"

"If anything you went easy on me… waiting to attack until I had summoned Obelisk."

"Well… I just don't believe in an unfair fight." "And that's what makes you such a great duelist." "Way to go Meyome!" Joey walked up smiling.

"And with that come the conclusion of the battle city tournament… the victor… Meyome Kusanaki!" Roland announced.

"I still think this is a mistake." I mumbled.

Everyone laughs…

"Now let's go home!" "Alright!" everyone yelled. 


	30. Chapter 30

Back at home the following Monday evening…

"Ah! I still can't believe I won! That had to be pure luck against someone with skills like Yugi!" I sighed.

"You're still going on about that?!" Kusa scoffed.

"I'm sorry! It's just hard to believe!"

"Then challenge him to another duel!" Mey chimed in sarcastically.

"No way! I may be lucky but I'm not stupid!"

Mey and Kusa laugh.

Ringtone _S.E.X. by Nickleback_

"Hello?" I answered.

"Meyome! The band got a gig!" Kats voice came from the other end of the line.

"That's awesome! When is it?"

"This Friday night!"

"Well at least it's not on a school night… good luck!"

"Um… were going to need our lead singer!"

I was dumbfounded, "Huh?"

"Let me put this to where you'll understand… We. Need. You. To. Sing! … Did ya get that?"

"Yea… but… why me?"

"We stay loyal to our leader… we haven't done a gig since you left." "Aww." "So will you still do it?"

…Long pause…

"Hello?"

I sighed, "You guys held onto that wig didn't you?"

"YES! Guys she's in!"

Cheering in the background…

"Well I need to let you go I still have homework to do." "You doing homework? I don't believe that" "SHUTUP! Good bye!" I hang up.

That Wednesday, on the set we work on the kidnap scenes first as well as all the nude/semi-nude scenes to get them out of the way. Kerri didn't want to have us dwell on those scenes. I'm walking around half-naked under a robe, I have panties on but no bra.

Guard- Sorry but you're not allowed here. Please leave!

"Mey!"

I turn around. "Kat!" I walked over, "Don't worry she's with me."

Guard- "All right then."

"So what scene are you on?"

"The scene where my friend finds out how to track me. That's why I'm not there, but I think they're almost done."

"Where's Kaiba?" "Shooting," I looked toward the set. "Ah…you should invite him to the gig!" "No way!" "Why?" "Because he's busy!" "Oh." "Meyome you're needed on set," Caroline walked up to get me. "Ok Onee-chan! Come on," I motioned Kat to follow me.

Everyone helps get me into position with the handcuffs and gag, I see Seto looking on from the side.

**[A/N: brief peek into Kaiba's mind]**

'God she looks so hot!'

**[A/N: Kaiba's a perv lol! Back to Mey's POV]**

Mrs. Karimoto gets everyones attention. "Ok in this scene our lead female, Meyome, is right in the middle of being taken once again by our villain when all of a sudden her childhood friend and crush, Mr. Kaiba, busts into the room, knocks out the crook and saves her! And action!"

The actor pretends to ruthlessly fuck me.

I pretend to moan and scream through the gag.

Actor- "god how come you always feel like you did when I first took you?"

More pretend moaning and screaming.

Actor- "You ready for another hot load?"

My eyes widened as I remember hearing Jacob say that exact line when he took me ruthlessly.

I begin to cry and shake my head no really fast.

Actor- "Too late! Here I come!"

Kerri signals for Kaiba to bust in.

Kaiba busts in, "Ayame!"

I looked at him with that help me look.

**[A/N: Ok instead of me always putting 'pretends to -" just remember when the movie filming scenes start!]**

Kaiba knocks guy out and runs over to bed, "Ayame! Don't worry you're safe now!" he takes off handcuffs and gag.

"Ryu…" pass out.

"Ayame! Dammit!" he handcuffs guy to bed. Wraps me up in blanket and takes me out door he busted in.

"And! Cut! I actually really like that the way it was… so we won't do that again."

"Let me down, Seto." I say sadly.

I could tell that he was reluctant as he let me down.

Lady- "Your robe."

"Thanks," I smile then walk over to Karimoto.

"What is it hun?"

"Call me when I'm needed… I'll be in my trailer." "All right dearie… after you answer a question for me," she paused, waiting to see if I would accept her condition. "Hmm?" "Those tears were real… weren't they?"

I gave a slight nod.

"I was informed of what happened… I'm sorry… you don't have to do this if-" "No I'll do it! I-I just need some time to myself," I trailed off.

"All right."

I get back to my trailer and begin to bawl…

Kat walks in. "Mey?"

"Kat!?" I sniff.

"What's wrong? You seemed fine until-" she stopped. "Jacob."

I nodded while sniffing, "He said that exact line."

"It's ok, Kerri understood. You're free to go home if you want-" "No I'll stay… this is my work."

Kat smiled tenderly at me, "then let's get you cleaned up and back out there."

"There's one thing I want to do before we do the gig," I looked Kat dead in the eyes. "What is it?" "I wanna cut my hair." 


	31. Chapter 31

"Meyome?" Kat was surprised, and I don't blame her. I've been growing my hair for four years. The only scissors allowed near it was to take off an inch of dead ends. The rest of the time I was adamantly against cutting it.

"I'll have a wig made to look my hair now that way I can still have the long hair my audience loves… but when I'm not on TV… I'll have short hair so that Jacob doesn't recognize me… I'll talk about it with Kerri."

"All right if that's what you want to do," she sighed.

After the filming is done I talk to Kerri and she says the same thing.

"If that's what you want to do love… I'll get the costume department on it at once."

"Thank you." I smiled.

"When do plan on cutting it?"

"This Friday." "Very well I'll tell them to have it ready by Friday." "Thank you." I bowed.

That Friday I go with Mom, Caroline, Rebecca, and Kat to the hair salon for manies, pedies, and for my special transformation. We take the whole place for the time, so that no one except the staff knows. I show the woman the style I want and right before the woman starts cutting…

"Mey are you SURE about this?" my mom asked one final time.

I nodded, "Yea."

Woman- "So stalker?"

"Yea… extremist."

Woman smiled, "Alright then, I'll turn you into someone completely different"

"Thank you."

After she was done I told her to take my hair and say it is an anonymous donation to make wigs for cancer patients. She smiled and said she'd make sure it happened.

"You know the highlights are going to be a bitch?" Kat chuckled while getting her pedicure. "I'm sorry for all the trouble," I looked at the manager who was attending to my mother.

Manager- "Don't worry Ms. Kusanaki, since you have jet black hair it'll be impossible. That's why we're going to fit you with custom extensions that don't even have to be removed for showering!"

"How much will those cost?" my mom asked.

Manager- "On the house! Anything to help our favorite idol avoid a crazy stalker."

"You're too kind." I smiled.

When we were done we went shopping. I got completely new attire for that night. Before I got dressed I stood in front of the mirror looking at the "new" me. Of my butt length hair almost nothing was left. But I was happy with the choppy bob cut I had asked for, along with the bright blue extensions that acted as highlights, it was cute. I then got dressed, I finally truly fit our band name, Black Southern Rose. My clothes were a bit of a mix between Rock and Country. A pair of black heels with straps that went up my leg to just below my knees, a short dark blue jean skirt, a white lacey tiny sleeved top covered by a see through black zip up corset that hugged my every curve. I wore small silver hoop earrings and a chain necklace, I even put on a small bit of makeup and finished off the outfit with a black cowboy hat. I was ready for my first gig in 2 years (well more like 1 and a half). I walked downstairs to show the band that had gathered in my living room.

"Well?" I asked, grabbing eveyone's attention.

Band- "HOLY SHIT!"

"Language guys!" my mother scolded.

"Sorry." They all hung their heads.

"Mey you look amazing!" Kat jumped me in a hug.

"You look really sexy!" Becca moved her eyebrows up and down.

"Girl if I was straight I'm pretty sure I'd wanna tap that." Rob smiled. "Say what you want, I do wanna tap that." There was a sly smirk from Matt. "Hey!" Matt's angry boyfriend shouted. "But I'm already taken." "Thanks guys," I smiled then looked at Stacy who was waiting at the door, then at my band. "Well let's go!"

"Yea!" they all cheered running towards the new van.

We get to the club Eros and get ready to perform…

"So we know the 3 songs we're doing?"

Everyone nods their heads.

"Would this be a bad time to say I invited the gang?" Rob flinched prepared to be hit.

"WHAT!?" the rest of us quietly exclaimed.

"Sorry! Don't worry they think Meyome's just in a disguise! They don't know she really cut her hair."

"IDIOT!" I nearly yell out.

Kat looks out the curtains and sighs, "Well nothing we can do now. They're already here, and somehow they got Kaiba to come along."

"What!?" I got wide eyed. "Don't worry you'll be fine!"

I quietly whined.

**[A/N: ok before I switch POV I just wanna say whenever there is a song involved I like to have the song playing in the background as I read that way I can hear what the song is supposed to be sounding like. But hey, that's just me.]**

-3rd person-

The club manager grabbed the mic and walked onto the stage, "And now for a bit of a change here's an American band! Black Southern Rose!" he waves for the curtains to open, as Kat and Mat begin their respective guitar riffs to S.E.X. by Nickelback. Yugi and the gang's eyes widen.

Meyome- "_No is a dirty word never gonna say it first! No is just a thought that never crosses my mind!"_

Kat winks, "_Maybe in the parking lot better bring your friend along better off together than just one at a time."_

All- "_S is for the simple need. E is for the Ecstasy. X is just to mark the spot!"_

Meyome- "_cause that's the one you really want!"_

_Everyone- "Yes sex is always the answer, it's never a question cause the answers yes, oh the answers yes. Not just a suggestion if you ask the question then it's always yes!"_

Meyome- _"Yeah!"_

Kat performs the rift between the verses…

Matt looks at Mey from the corner of his eyes while he sings hispart_, "I'm lovin what you wanna wear. I wonder whats up under there? Wonder if I'll ever have it under my tounge."_

Rob_-" I'd love to try to set you free, all of you all over me. Love hearin the sound you make the second your done."_

All- "_S is for the simple need. E is for the Ecstasy. X is just to mark the spot"_

Meyome- "_cause that's the one you really want!"_

Everyone_- "yes sex is always the answer, it's never a question cause the answers yes, oh the answers yes. Not just a suggestion if you ask the question then it's always yes! Yeah, yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah."_

Kat performs more of the bass riff then Matt comes in with his solo on his electric guitar.

Meyome- "_S is for the simple need. E is for the Ecstasy. X is just to mark the spot! Cause that's the one you really want!"_

Everyone else- _"Yes!"_

Meyome _- "Yes sex is always the answer, it's never a question cause the answers yes, oh the answers yes. Not just a suggestion if you ask the question then it's always yes! Yeah!"_

Everyone_ - "Sex is always the answer, it's never a question cause the answers yes, oh the answers yes. Not just a suggestion if you ask the question then it's always yes! Yeah!"_

Everyone_- "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah."_

Meyome_-"YES!"_

Applause fills the room as Meyome gave her band a moment to breathe by announcing the next song, "That was SEX by the band Nickleback this next song is called Run devil Run by Ke$ha."

Rob starts on drums, there is a brief pause before Meyome begins to sing.

Meyome_- "I always knew, you were a bad boy. I used to think, that it was cool. You took me down, just like a Rob Roy. But now I'm commmmming next to you."_

Kat and Becca_- "Run, devil, run, run, devil, run, run. Run, devil, devil, run, run."_

Meyome_- "I never knew, about your red horns. I never saw, your evil start. You used to be, what I would live for. But then you went, and slapped my heart. The promises that you promised are about as real as an air guitar, so watch your back cuz I'mma steal your car. You better run, run, run, run, run."_

Kat and Becca_ – "Cuz there's gonna be some hell to pay."_

Meyome_ - "You better run, run, run, run, run."_

Kat and Becca_ – "And that's the only thing I'm gonna say. Hey!"_

Meyome_- "I wish I'd known right from the start that I was dancing with the dark."_

Kat and Becca_ – "You better run, run, run, run, run. Run, devil, run, run, devil, run, run. Run, devil, devil, run, run."_

Meyome_ - "Now that your li-, -ving with the vampires. You better get, yourself a gun. I'll make you sing, just like a boys choir. I'll string you up, to have some fun. Run, devil, run run devil, run, run. Run, devil, devil, run, run. You better run, run, run, run, run."_

Kat and Becca_ – "Cuz there's gonna be some hell to pay."_

Meyome_ - "You better run, run, run, run, run."_

Kat and Becca_ – "And that's the only thing I'm gonna say. Hey!"_

Meyome_- "I wish I'd known right from the start that I was dancing with the dark."_

Kat and Becca_ – "You better run, run, run, run, run. Run, devil, run run devil, run, run. Run, devil, devil, run, run. Run, devil, run run devil, run, run. Run, devil, devil, run, run."_

Meyome_ - "I'm throwing the trash, clearing the junk. Firing the canon you gonna get sunk. You better sail off to the seven seas, there's not enough room for you and for me."_

Matt and Rob_- "Once again if you please."_

Meyome_ - "There's not enough room for you and for me. You better run, run, run, run, run."_

Kat and Becca_ – "Cuz there's gonna be some hell to pay."_

Meyome_ - "You better run, run, run, run, run."_

Kat and Becca_ – "And that's the only thing I'm gonna say. Hey!"_

Meyome_- "I wish I'd known right from the start that I was dancing with the dark."_

Kat and Becca_ – "You better run, run, run, run, run. Run, devil, run run devil, run, run. Run, devil, devil, run, run."_

Meyome_- "Run, devil, run run devil, run, run. Run, devil, devil, run, run."_

Meyome was filled with adrenaline and was getting very excited as she announced, "All right, now for our next and last song, we're going to dig a little bit into our origins. The reason we call ourselves 'southern rose' is because all of us here are from Texas…in other words we're all country kids! This song we've chosen to play for you guys is called Sold by John Michael Montgomery… enjoy." She smiled as Kat began the guitar intro.

Meyome looked at Seto, "_Well I went down to the Grundy county auction. Where I saw something I just had to have. My mind_ _told me I should proceed with caution. But my heart said, 'go ahead an' make a bid on that!'"_

Meyome and Kat- "_And I said_ _hey pretty lady wont you gimme a sign I'd give anything to make you mine all mine. I'll do your biddin and be at your beckon call. Yea I've never seen anyone looking so fine man I gotta have her she's a one of a kind!"_

Robert- "_I'm goin once!"_

Matthew- "_goin twice!"_

Meyome- "_I'm sold to the lady in the second row she's an 8, she's a 9, she's a 10, I know! She's got ruby red lips, blond hair, blue eyes well I'm about to bid my heart goodbye!"_

Kat does the transitional riff.

Kat- "_Well the auctioneer was goin bout a mile a minute… he was takin bids an' callin them out loud… An I guess I was really getting in it. Cause I just shouted out above the crowd!"_

Meyome and Kat- "_And I said_ _hey pretty lady wont you gimme a sign I'd give anything to make you mine all mine. I'll do your biddin and be at your beckon call. Yea I've never seen anyone looking so fine man I gotta have her she's a one of a kind!"_

Rebecca- "_I'm goin once!"_

Kat- "_goin twice!"_

Meyome- "_I'm sold! On the lady with the long black dress well she won my heart it was no contest with her ruby red lips, blond hair, blue eyes well I'm about to bid my heart goodbye!"_

Kat does a small guitar piece before Meyome begins immediately singing again.

Meyome- "_Yea we found love on the auction block and I hauled her heart away! Now we still love to laugh about the way we met that day when I said…"_

Everyone – "_hey pretty lady wont you gimme a sign I'd give anything to make you mine all mine. I'd do your biddin and be at your beck and call. Yea I've never seen anyone looking so fine man I gotta have her she's a one of a kind!"_

Meyome- "_I'm goin once!"_

Kat- "_goin twice!"_

Meyome- "_I'm sold to the lady in the second row she's an 8, she's a 9, she's a 10, I know! She's got ruby red lips, blond hair, blue eyes and I'm about to bid my heart goodbyyyyy~E!"_

The band receives a standing ovation from the entire room.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen… goodnight!"

The band bows and the curtains close.

-Meyome's POV-

All of us preformed a high five congratulationg ourselves of a successful performance.

"We did it!" Kat smiled a huge smile.

"See Meyome's lungs are still huge." Rebecca laughed.

"Hey!"

We all laugh.


	32. Chapter 32

After we were done packing up we met the gang in the front.

"You… you girls look amazing!" Duke admired us three girls.

"Got dat right I especially never thought we'd see Meyome in somethin like dis!" Joey chuckled.

"Ha. Ha. Laugh it up Wheeler!" I punched his arm.

"I think it looks good on you… Especially the wig!"

The whole band looked at each other.

"What's wrong you guys?" Yugi tilted his head a bit.

"Well how do I put it," Rob rubbed the corners of his mouth. "I told Rob to tell y'all," I sighed glaring at Robert.

I see Kaiba look over.

"Tell us what?" Tea braced herself.

"This isn't a wig." I said holding a strand of my hair. "I really did cut my hair."

Gang- "WHA!?"

"I did it that way hopefully Jacob won't recognize me with such short hair." I explained. "I have a wig I can wear during school and on the set of the movie that way people and/or paparazzi don't know my new look."

"Makes sense," tea looked relieved. "At least you thought this through," Yugi sighed. "The only bad thing is if he finds out."

"What'll happen?" Joey asked in his eyes he looked afraid.

"He might kill me," I looked down.

Everybody gasps.

"But I had to risk it, if he attacks me again." I paused beginning to shake from feared when Tea came over to me and grabbed my shoulders. "Don't you worry," she said sternly.

"Yea we'll protect ya from that creep!" Joey smiled.

"You said it!" Yugi cheered. "Thanks everyone," I said with a small smile.

The next day I went to check the wig made for me, it was perfect! We continued the shooting later that day and by the end of that weekend surprisingly almost all of my scenes were done! Unfortunately I was so tired I thought about not going to school the next day, but I did.

I yawned.

"Tired?" Kat asked walking up beside me.

"We were shooting all weekend! I'm exhausted!"

"Good morning," Seto snuck up from behind.

I jumped at least two feet into the air, "Oh my god you're an ass!"

He just chuckled.

"Why are you not exhausted?"

"Why are you? You've been doing this longer than me."

"That's not the point! "

We start walking to class…

He chuckled again, "That's the entire point."

Little did I know we were being watched. 3rd Period Seto had to leave for a meeting, 4th period I felt my pocket vibrate. When the teacher wasn't looking, I pulled it out and set it in my lap as so the teacher could not see it. I unlocked the iPhone and entered my 4 digit password. There on the screen were three words that made my eyes widen, involuntarily tears began dropping from my face. I wanted to scream, but I didn't want to cause a scene. All I could do was stare at them, those three words that tried over and over to register, but I didn't want to believe it.

"Miss Kusanaki," the teacher walked over calling my name caused my head to whip up.

"Y-Yes?"

"I was told you were, well are, crying, are you alright?"

I wiped my face, "Umm… may I please be excused?"

"For what reason?"

I said nothing only stood up and showed him the message. His eyes widened then looked at me full of sympathy. "Go take a nice slow lap around the school." He covered up the fact that he was letting me go.

I walked around until lunch, which was easy since I was already near the lunchroom. I grabbed a plate and slowly walked over to a corner table in the courtyard, praying I would be able to be alone for a while. That didn't happen.

A pair of hands slammed on the table, "I know what you're up to Kusanaki!"

I looked at the female currently invading my alone time, then back at my food, "The hell do you want, Akita?"

Akita, the head/founder of the schools "Kaiba fanclub". A snotty little bitch that just has to cry to her traveling businessman daddy and gets whatever the hell she wants.

"You may be an actress but I keep up with the times, American teen actresses are just little sluts, and you're no different! You're just trying to use Kaiba so you can have sex with him."

-A tiny bit earlier Kat's POV-

While standing in the lunchline I looked around for Mey, it wasn't like her to go on without me. While I was preoccupied with that I didn't notice Kaiba walk up.

"Where's Meyome?" he asked coldly.

"That," I started. "Is what I'm trying to find out."

"I saw her walk off in the middle of gym," Joey said. "She didn't look too good. You think maybe she didn't eat breakfast?"

"No, she wouldn't go off for that. What do you mean by not good?" I was worried, if something happened it could possibly give her a very short fuse.

"Maybe depressed almost, I thought I heard some kid tell the teacher they saw her crying."

'Oh no.' I thought to myself, she doesn't cry very often. This was very, very bad. "She'll want to be alone, where is a place that not a lot of people eat?"

"The courtyard, why?"

I ran, I heard the others yelling after me, following me. We all had just entered courtyard and we heard a group of boys talking…

Boy- "Who do you think will win if they fight?"

Boy2- "Kusanaki without a doubt."

All of us look over at Mey and Akita.

Boy3- "I heard she's originally from Texas… they don't put up with anyone's shit!"

"No that would be you if you had the chance," I heard Mey starting to raise her voice. "The snotty little fangirl who probably has posters of him all over her room. Go fuck yourself, Akita!"

"Bitch!" Akita yelled as she slapped Mey, she ended up scratching Meys cheek.

Mey said nothing, merely hung her head and stood up.

Me and the rest of the band stepped back.

"Oh shit," I was getting scared of how far this would go.

"What?" Yugi looked at us.

"Mey detests violence. She'll never start it… but if it DOES happens… she will sure as hell finish it, but based on the mood she's in this isn't going to end well."

"You can tell her mood?" Joey seemed disbelieving.

"She said nothing when she stood up. That's a very bad sign."

Gang- "Oh no!"

She popped her head up and landed a punch square in Akita's jaw then another square in her nose, even at the distance we were at I was able to hear a crack so it probably broke.

"The hell?!" Akita held her nose on the brink of tears, her flunkies gathering around her.

My thoughts were confirmed, Meyome was in a very foul mood. "Here's some advice PRINCESS! Don't talk shit and start shit if you can't follow through! Now PISS OFF!" she damn near yelled.

Akita and the rest of her groupies ran off.

"Fucking preps," Mey harshly spat.

Group of boys- "Holy shit!"

Everyone began to walk towards her, but I stopped them.

"Wait here."

I stepped a couple of feet in front of the group. I knew her the longest, so I knew how to approach her in a situation like this.

"Mey?"

She looked over at me with a glare, but her eyes softened and I saw a large amount of sadness. Something had happened.

"You ok?"

She nodded slightly, "Yea." She quickly turned around and grabbed her phone, quickly dialing a number she held the phone to her ear, "Hey… I'm coming home early. … I'll meet you over at Yoko's. … Thanks." She hung up and began to walk away.

"Mey!" I was getting worried. There wasn't much she wouldn't talk to me about.

-Meyome's POV- "I'M FINE!" I yell angrily at my best friend. I didn't mean to, it just happened. I wanted to say I was sorry but that would've caused me to break down crying. So instead I headed towards Yoko's restaurant. At Yoko's, I explained everything…

"Good for you!"

"I hate violence though! You know that!"

"I know… but you didn't have to throw that punch."

"And let her think she won?! No way in hell!" "Hey," Yoko put her hand on my shoulder. "Is it because you heard the news that you're so easily agitated?" "The news? Oh, 'Granny is dead'. Yea, I got that lovely text during 4th period." I paused, and then began to cry a little bit. When Yoko pulled me into her arms, I broke down and began to sob. 


	33. Chapter 33

After talking with Yoko, Stacy came and got me, I went home and tossed off my wig. Later got a call…

"Hello?" I answered, my throat still raw from bawling.

"Meyome?"

"Seto?" I was slightly shocked that he was calling.

"Yea… How are you doing? I saw what happened at lunch," he started.

"Didn't everybody?" I chuckled, accidentally cutting him off.

"Meyome," he said a bit sternly.

"I know… how much trouble am I getting in when I get back?" I asked getting ready for the worst, with as much force as I put into my punches I know I at least broke Akita's nose.

"None actually. Akita wouldn't admit you beat her so she said she tripped down the stairs. Hey do you wanna come over? Mokuba really wants to see you."

"Are you sure it's just Mokuba?" I chuckled.

"Maybe me as well."

"All right I'll call Sta-"

"Roland should already be there." He cut me off.

"You were so sure I'd say yes?"

"I had a feeling," I could hear the smirk on his face.

I laughed, "All right I'll let you go."

"All right."

We hung up and I headed downstairs to get in the limo. About halfway to Seto's house, Roland looked at me in the rearview mirror.

"Ms. Kusanaki are you feeling ill?" he asked.

"Hmm?" I was shocked since I never really got to converse with Roland. "You don't… seem as happy… now I see why Mr. Kaiba was worried." "Something's just happened… that's all." I got depressed, thinking of the text message in class.

"From your reaction is it safe to assume it's the passing of a loved one."

"My great Grandmother from my mother's side. Granny was all I had from moms side of the family. You see, my mom, her and her parents always fought, so I never really had them" I scoffed, "sorry it must be boring to hear me complain."

"Not at all, every now and then everyone needs someone that'll listen … I'm honored that it was me," he smiled.

I smirked, "Thanks Roland."

"We're here my lady," he said as he pulled up to the huge mansion.

When I got out, standing at the door were none other than the two Kaiba's…

"Meyome! Your hair!"

I put on a fake smile, "What you don't like it?"

"It's not that it's just… you look so different!" "That was the point," I chuckled. "Hmm?" the 12 year old looked confused. "I'm trying to hide from Jacob," "Oh!" he exclaimed finally realizing. "Mokuba you get ready for bed," Seto interjected. "But Seto!" Mokuba whined. "No buts Meyome and I have to talk."

"About what?" Mokuba and I said at the same time.

We looked at each other and laughed.

"All right you go to bed now." I patted him on the back. "Ok," he sighed before running off.

Seto and I head to his room's balcony…

"Meyome…"

"Hmm?"

"I would like to ask if you would be my date to a business party."

"Wig?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Unless you want others knowing about your haircut.

"Not really."

"Then I recommend it."

"All right… but what will I wear?"

"I'll take care of that."

"Umm… ok… when is it?"

"2 months from now."

"Just wanted to give me heads up?"

"Yes."

"Thanks."

"But I would also like to ask you on a date at our summer home."

"But it's not even summer!" I was thrown off.

"For next summer."

"Oh… when will we leave?"

"After school the final Friday."

"Coming back?"

"We stay for a week, then leave the following Sunday."

"So from sturday, to the next weekends Sunday?" I was trying to follow.

"Basically."

"You've got this planned pretty well!"

"I try." He smirked.

"All right… I'll go," I genuinely laughed for the first time since 4th.

"Which one?"

"Both."

Seto walks up to me and wraps his arms around my waist, "How about we go out tonight too?"

"Hmm? Isn't that risky?!"

"Only if we get caught," he smiled slyly. To be honest it kind turned me on.

"Seto." I grumbled looking at the window a couple windows over.

"Mokuba just went to bed so you don't have to worry about him."

"That's not all I'm worried about."

"Don't worry… we won't get spotted."

"Hmmm. Fine." I smiled, I needed something to get my mind off of today. 


	34. Chapter 34

We started that night by going to dinner which we got a few curious looks but we just talk about business so everything just seemed like a normal business dinner, but afterwards he took be to the beach. Where the sun was just starting to set.

"Beautiful!" I smiled.

Walking up behind me Seto wrapped his arms around my waist, "Not nearly as beautiful as you." He smiled against my neck before kissing my cheek.

I struggle to turn myself around in his arms. I was about to say something when he cut me off with a kiss. With the grip that he had on my waist I knew there was no escaping him, not that I really wanted to. We had to break the kiss because we both needed air.

"What if… someone sees us?" I was nervous.

"Let them." Seto smirked and gently touched a piece of my hair. "Your hair really is cute."

"Seto! We can't do this in public!"

"All right," he scoffed. "But can I have another kiss?"

"Hmmm… all right." I blushed.

"You're so damn cute when you blush." He chuckled.

I looked down, "J-Just shut up and kiss me already."

Places hand on chin and lifts head, "With pleasure."

We then pressed each others lips together in a passionate kiss I didn't even realize it but I had snaked my arms around his neck while his around my waist just tried to bring me closer. We finally broke for air and had our foreheads touch while both wearing small smiles on our faces… neither us had any idea of what lurked in the bushes… afterwards he took me home…

The next morning…

Ringtone _Puttin on the Ritz by Taco_

"Hello?" I asked sleepily.

"Hey how are you doing?" Seto's voice came from the other end of the line.

"I'm fine why?"

"I'm taking you haven't seen the paper yet."

"No I just woke up."

"You might want to go look at it."

"Ok," I was a little hesitant.

I walk down the stairs and grab the paper… goes back inside and look at the front-page **Kaiba has a secret lover?** A picture of me and Seto's passionate kiss.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I yell out.

Caroline, Mom and Akihiko run down stairs yelling, asking what's wrong…

"Told you."

"Yea I don't think I'm going to school today… I'll call you later."

"Bye."

"Bye." I hang up, toss my phone off to the side, and yell, "Son of a BITCH!" I sat on the sofa and put my head inside of my hands.

"What's wrong?"

I toss the paper onto table.

"What is this?"

"Look!" Nii-san pointed to the headline.

All three of them look…

"You're dating Kaiba!?" my mom shrieked.

"It hasn't been very long," I mumbled to myself.

"How long?" Caroline tilted her head to the side.

I hesitated with my answer, "Since the Battle City finals." I looked off to the side.

"You're right that's not very long," Onee-chan chuckled. "I want to know how they got that fucking photo!" I scowled. "Ok considering what's going on I'll let you slide with the extreme cussing." Mom sighed.

"Thank you," I sighed as well. "I'm sorry," I put my head between forearms and wrap my hands around my head. "Someone kill me now."

"Don't say that!" Caroline yelled in front of my face, causing me to roll backwards on the couch.

-Seto's POV-

When I arrived at school I was immediately bombarded by all the girls asking if what was in the paper was true… I refused to acknowledge them and they eventually went away… well… most of them… Akita hung onto me like a lost puppy for the first half of the day… at lunch…

"Kaiba!" the leech called my name for the umpteenth time.

"What Akita," I really didn't care for her answer but I figured if I humored her I would be able to be rid of her.

"Have you been listening?"

"Honestly? No." I stated bluntly.

"I understand, you must be very busy with your company. But I'll repeat the main thing I'm worried about."

I rolled my eyes and sarcastically, "Thanks."

"I'm worried about you being in a relationship." "And why is that?" I couldn't believe she had the audacity to tell me who I should be dating!

"Because… I just don't want her to use and hurt you!"

"I doubt it," I scoffed. 'If anything I'd probably be asking her for sex… her body is amazing! I think no man would be able to resist her! Unfortunately that also brings her creeps like-'I snap into a realization. "What day is it today?"

"Tuesday October 2nd. Why?"

'Two weeks!' "I have a meeting, excuse me." I gather my belongings before walking off to call Roland.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba?"

"I need to be picked up."

"Yes sir where will you be going?"

"I need to check on Meyome."


	35. Chapter 35

**[A/N: getting a little more comfortable with POV change so I'll play around with it in this chapter]**

-Akita's POV-

"I have a meeting, excuse me." he gathered his stuff and walked off.

"Kaiba?" I secretly followed him, hiding behind bushes and trees.

"I need to be picked up," he looked urgent, making me worry.

'Normally when he has a meeting his limo is already here.' I thought.

"I need to check on Meyome."

'What?!' I screamed angrily in my head, holding my nose which the doctor had just reset the day before.

I returned to class pondering why he sounded so worried…

'Could it be? No it couldn't be!'

Girl- "Akita!"

"Huh?"

Girl 2- "What's wrong?"

Girl 3- "you upset about the news this morning?"

"Oh no I knew when I took the picture last night."

Girl- "So you're the one who sent the pictures?"

"Yea. But I have a feeling there's something going on with Meyome, and I plan on finding out what."

-Yugi's POV-

Girl 3- "You upset about the news this morning?"

"Oh no I knew when I took the picture last night."

Girl- "So you're the one who sent the pictures?"

"Yea. But I have a feeling there's something going on with Meyome, and I plan on finding out what."

Me, the gang as well as Meyome's band met up in the courtyard after school.

"Hey did y'all hear Akita during class?" I asked the others.

"Yea, if she finds out anything she'll twist it around and make Meyome the bad guy." Rebecca spoke.

"Akita has always done that to her 'competitors for Kaiba's heart'" Tea growled at the mention of Akita's name.

"Although it seems Mey's already won that, though apparently she doesn't know it" Katherine laughed. "And I'm happy for her, although I wonder why Kaiba left so early."

"Meeting?" Joey threw out a very good possibility.

All of a sudden Kat perks up… "I know exactly where he went!" Katherine quickly pulled ou her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Who're you calling?" Joey looked over her shoulder.

"Stacy… hey! We need a lift… What do you mean she's not there?!"

Everyone gasps.

"Can you give us a ride anyway? … Thanks." She hangs up. "She'll be here in a minute."

After talking about random stuff Ms. Stacy finally pulls up… we all get in and Kat gets everyone's attention.

"Think about it everyone, yesterday was two weeks."

Us guys looked at each other like "what?" while the girls eyes widened Robert and Matthew were the first to snap because their eyes got wide as well. Joey next, then Duke and Tristian I, however, was still clueless.

"What?"

Joey sighed and looked at me, "Yug… two weeks is when a girl can find out if she's pregnant or not."

My eyes widened.

"Yea, I think Kaiba realized the same thing and went to check on her. I'm just worried about what'll happen if she is."

"What do you mean?" Tea leaned foreward.

"Joey since I already told you, can you explain it?" she looked ready to burst into tears.

"Yea. Y'all remember what the doc said right, that she had a lot of internal damage?"

All- "Yea."

"Well apparently all the wounds wont be healed in time if she has to give birth."

Kat had tears running down her cheeks, "She didn't say it but she may have to get an abortion."

Everyone including myself gets depressed.

"Poor Meyome." I got depressed.

-Earlier Meyome's POV-

I was sitting in the dining room when the doorbell rings.

Maid- "Coming."

There were a couple minutes of silence before the maid came in.

Maid- "My lady Mr. Kaiba is here."

I sighed, "Let him in." though I inwardly smiled that he came all this way to see me.

Maid- "Yes Ma'am."

I put my head in my hands.

Seto walks in. "Hey you."

I looked up and smiled at him, "Hey."

He walked over to me and kissed me on the forehead, "Get ready."

"Hmm?" I didn't quite hear him.

"To go." He looked at me before walking off.

"What?!" I stand up, my rage building. "People know you're in some form of relationship and you have the audacity to waltz in, take me out in public, and add fuel to the already raging fire! Fuck you!"

"Mood swings?" he asked rising an eyebrow.

I scoffed at the implication.

Seto looked slightly depressed, "It's been two weeks."

I narrowed my eyes and look off to the side.

"If you think about it logically that is the only thing that makes sense," Kusa said as she and Meyappeared.

'Where've you two been?' I asked myself annoyed.

"The mood swings," Mey also popped in, both ignoring my question.

"The nausea." -Kusa

"The cravings!" -Mey

'Shut up both of you!' I yelled inwardly.

"Come on, you're going to need to know eventually." Seto walked ip behind me.

"He's gotta point!" Kusa got an inch from my face.

'Shut up!' I wanted to reach my hand out and punch her, and I would've if it weren't for the fact that my hand would phase right through her and I would look like a freak in front of Seto.

Seto wrapped his arms around my shoulders, "Please Meyome? For me?"

"Awww!" both Mey and Kusa squealed.

"Meyome if you say no you must have no heart!" Kusa pouted.

I sighed, "Fine."

Seto kissed my cheek, "Thank you."

"Whatever."

I get up and head to my room to get ready. Once we were in the limo Seto rolled up the dividing screen between us and Roland. He then turned to me, staring into my eyes.

"What is it? Is there something on my face?"

"There is."

"Huh? What?"

"Me."

He then pressed his lips against mine, removing my wig and tossing to the other side of the limo. His hands then crept on my hips and around to my back. His fingers fanned out and lowered me down as he hovered between my legs over me. By the time we separated for air, we were both panting.

"S-Seto!" I exclaimed when I felt his hand traveling down my side to my thighs and in between my legs.

He said nothing, only nibbled on my ears, moving down my neck. When he found the spot that made me gasp he gently bit down on it, making me moan.

"Ah~!"

As I moaned, I felt Seto buck his hips into mine, making me moan even louder. Seto attacked my mouth, sticking his tongue in he dominated, and explored every crevice. I felt his fingers rubbing the outside of my jeans. My hands snaked around his neck and I gripped onto his back, slightly digging my fingernails in. My mouth was released, Seto moved my shirt and latched onto my collar bone. I felt him sucking and nipping the spot and I knew exactly what he was doing… he was leaving a kiss mark.

"S-Seto~" I moaned, before there was a knock on the other side of the divider screen.

"Mr. Kaiba, we're here." I heard Roland's voice from the other side.

"Thank you, Roland." Kaiba said agitated while fixing his clothes and hair.

We walk into the hospital and I'm taken to a room, where I was waiting for almost 30 min until a familiar face walked in.

"Hey there!" I heard someone walking in.

I turned around and smiled, "Naomi!"

"How have you been?" she asked.

"Uhh… definitely been better." I laughed.

"Mr. Kaiba I'm going to have to ask you to step outside until we're done. I apologize, it's just protocol." She said turning towards Seto.

"Very well. Please come get me when I'm allowed." "Of course," she smiled sweetly.

Seto left and immediately she looked at me.

"So is it you?"

"What?"

"Are you the one going out with Mr. Kaiba?" I didn't say anything, I just blushed like crazy. "Never mind, your silence speaks for itself." She smirked slyly at me.

She then after drawing blood for blood work, Naomi goes off to a cabinet grabs something and explains bluntly what I have to do.

"Go in the bathroom, and pee in this cup."

"Gross!"

"Just do it!" Naomi laughed.

"Fine," I sighed taking cup and going into the bathroom.

**Updates have been going smoothly (Thank god). However, it's hard to update because i dont even know if you want more! Please review and tell me if it s*cks, if its awesome and if you want more or if this is something i should just abandon. any type of feedback is apperciated at this point. Oh and I'm currently working on a new story fo all my Hetalia fans.**


	36. Chapter 36

I come out of the bathroom and Naomi takes the cup. "All right give me a little bit then I'll be back," she said walking towards the door. "Ok," I was nervous about the results. "Would you like for me to call for Kaiba?" she said standing at the door. "Yea." I smiled. She walks out and a couple of minutes later Seto walks in. "So?"

"She's finding out now." My voice was shaking.

"Hey don't worry." He said sweetly however just after that he began pacing back and forth.

I couldn't help but giggle, "You're acting like you're the father."

One couldn't even describe the blush that graced his face after I said that, "Don't say such things!"

I giggled even more.

"So if you are pregnant, what will you do?"

"Yea you haven't thought about this at ALL!" Mey popped up.

"Do you want my opinion?" Kusa chimed in, making sure to stand in a place I wouldn't have to turn my head to look at her.

"I don't know." I spoke. 'Shoot.'

"Well," she started.

"You need to think about it." -Seto

"It's not the kids fault it's sperm donor was an ass… so why take the kids life?" -Kusa

"I know." I sighed.

"So here's my advice… go through the pregnancy… and during it you can make the decision of weather or not to give it up for adoption." Kusa finished.

"That sound like a good plan." Mey gave her feedback.

I smiled and nodded, "I know what I'll do… but I don't know if anyone else will like it."

Seto gave me a questioning look.

The door opens and we see Naomi walk in, "I got the result."

My hands squeeze into fight fists.

"So?" Seto asked the question reeling in my head.

"By some miracle of god, you're not pregnant. The blood work showed that the nausea is just a little stomach bug. And as for the mood swings and cravings you're probably just fixing to start your monthly cycle."

I gasped as a big smile spread across my face I drop to the floor, "oh my god!" I began to cry tears of relief.

"Meyome!" Seto kneeled down, grabbing my shoulders and bringing me in close. He looked at Naomi, "Thank you." "However we might have bad news."

I looked up at her, "Huh?"

"For as much semen that was deposited and you not conceive," she started to look at me with much sympathy in her eyes.

"You don't mean!" my eyes widened. "It's not for certain… but you may be sterile."

Seto's eyes widened.

"However! It may not be you. It could be that the donor is sterile. We're looking on that now."

'I know Carl's not, he had Jacob. But I have no clue about Jacob.' I thought before I began speaking, "I really hope that's the case."

"Meyome?"

"I want to have a kid eventually."

Naomi looked at me sadly.

"But I don't want a kid right now."

"Then I wouldn't worry about it right now, the good news is you're not pregnant. However, due to a requirement by his father, once Mr. Kaiba hit puberty, he was subjected to regular sperm checks. Maybe later on you could try to have a child with him."

"Why?" I was curious.

"Mr. Kaiba has incredibly health sperm." She said looking at Seto. "If he would be willing to help you that is."

"I suppose I could, when the time came." He blushed, more than likely at the thought of me having his child. I thought that because that was the reason I was blushing.

Ignoring what just happened, I looked at Naomi, "Thanks."

"Not a problem."

Seto and I departed from the hospital. Back at my house, my friends bombarded me!

"MEY!" Kat jumped me first, the rest of them crying 'Meyome' and following suit.

"Hey guys!" I smiled.

"Why are you smiling?!"

"What were the results?" Becca came up behind me.

With a serious look on my face I held my thumb up and slowly turned it upside down, allowing a big smile on face.

"Mey!" Kat smiled, jumping on me. "But what about the nausea?"

"Stomach bug." "Cravings and mood swings?" -Becca "Bout to start." "That does make sense, it's almost that time for me as well." Becca tilted her head.

"yea, same here." Kat laughed

Aw hell Matt!

"Yea I heard."

Me, Becca and Kat- "Hey!"

Rob and Matt laugh.

"Oh hell y'all are right… guessing that means it's almost time to make the sacrificial cake!" Mom interjected.

"Mom!" I playfully frowned.

"Sorry!" I laughed.

"Sacrificial cake?" Tea asked.

"Yea I make it once a month for these three. A triple chocolate cake with chocolate icing and normally I get them chocolate ice cream and chocolate syrup."

"That's a lot of chocolate!" Tea laughed.

"Helps them through the chocolate cravings." My mom explained.

"Can I have some of it?" Joes smirked.

We didn't find it so funny because me, Becca, and Kat gave him the death glare.

"That wouldn't be wise." Rob chuckled as Joey hid behind Tristian.

"I once tried to get some and almost lost my hand." Matt shuddered recalling the memory.

Me, Becca, and Kat walked away whistling.

"Vicious!" Tristian playfully chuckled, trying to hide the slight fear in his voice.

"To be fair, I warned him!" I argued my case.

"Hey bet you didn't know this but Matt and Mey used to date!" Becca chimed in.

Matt and Me- "KAT!"

"That's in the past," I scoffed. "I really just see him as an older brother now." "Yea she my surrogate sister, our band is a family!" "Yea!"

"And yet electric and drums are dating?" Kat chuckled.

"Umm… well." Matt and I looked at each other. "Brother-in-law!" Rebecca chimed in smiling. "Hmm?"

"He's family yet he dating Matt, so in this scenario he'd be like the Brother-in-law!

"That makes sense." I smiled. "To bad M-preg is impossible… they'd have adorable babies."

Me and Kat sighed and simultaneously spoke, "Becca… keep your Otaku fantasies to yourself."

"Then would it be bad to say I imagined your and Matt's babies?"

Me and Matt go wide eyed before yelling, "BECCA SHUT UP!"

After all the hectics everyone finally went home Seto and I were left alone.

"God I can't believe Becca! She can't just let the past go. Then again, she's always been like that." I sighed at the futility of it all.

"Meyome." Seto brought me out of my thoughts.

Yea?

"Will you come with me to an interview tomorrow? I don't feel like going alone."

"Sure," I chuckled.


	37. Chapter 37

The next morning… While I straightened Seto's shirt, I sighed, "I hate interviews."

"Calm down, Meyome." Seto patted my head.

On the stage…

"And now our special guest Mr. Seto Kaiba!" the interviewer announced.

Seto walks out, and sits down.

"Welcome Mr. Kaiba… it's always a pleasure!" the woman smiled.

"Thank you." Kaiba said politely.

"Now I'm sure the first thing on everyone's mind is what was in the paper a couple days ago," the picture appears on the screen behind them. Both turn to face the screen. "Now, you can tell this was an amateur since its not that good but you're still able to tell it's you. Is it true? Have you formed a relationship?"

"Yes I have." Seto said bluntly making me blush.

"May I ask with who or are you wanting to keep it a secret?"

"I am going to keep her identity anonymous as of right now."

"How did you meet her?"

"I met her at a business party I hosted and my little brother took a liking to her, and as they had their outings we encountered each other more and more."

"So you two were drawn together thanks to your little brother?"

'Now that I think about it that way,' I quietly giggled.

"In a way that is correct." Seto smiled a bit as well.

"Now the next topic, the tournament that you just held, your co-star, Ms. Meyome Kusanaki was the overall victor. This drops Mr. Moto two the second ranked duelist and you down to third how does this make you feel?"

'Damn, always twisting stuff.' I growled to myself.

"I am happy for her," Seto said shocking everybody.

"She's had a lot of stress these past couple of weeks and she deserved to have a moment where she could be happy."

"But Mr. Kaiba-"

"However," Seto cut her off. "Both Ms. Kusanaki and Yugi Moto both should know I will eventually be ranked number one again."

"Ah, but about Ms. Kusanaki, the first couple days of the competition she was reported to be in the hospital. Do you know of the cause?"

"She had gone out to lunch the day the tournament started and unfortunately got a case of food poisoning."

"How unfortunate," the woman looked concerned. "She's doing better now right?"

"Yes, once she recovered she obtained the final two locator cards she required and was able to enter the finals."

The interview dragged on. When it was done we went back to my house.

"Ugh! I shall reiterate? I hate interviews!"

"Come on." He said grabbing my hand.

"Hmm?"

"We're going out."

"Where?" I was slightly confused.

"My house."

"Oh." Shivers shooting up my spine as he looked at me seductively.

We leave. When we arrived at his house he took me upstairs to his room and locked the door.

"Seto?" Seto pushes me against a wall and begins to kiss my neck. "H-Hey! What are you thinking!?"

"How much I need and want you right now." I blushed, the heat rising not only on my face but between my legs. I wanted him as well, but I was nervous due to my previous sex experience. "I-I want you as well."

"What's wrong?"

"I-I'm scared."

Seto picks me up and takes me to the bed.

"Ah!" I exclaim, surprised.

He lays me down gently, hovering above me he leans in and whispers, "If you'll allow me, I'll make sure you come to love it."

'I wonder if he realizes that could be taken as a pun.' I wondered, but I considered what he said.

I nodded.

**ALERT ALERT! Next chapter is a lemon! PLZ review! If its not english I'll translate it! Just please review TT-TT**


	38. Chapter 38

My wig, shirt and bra had been tossed to the floor, along with Seto's shirt. He was now working on the button of my pants. I lifted my ass so that he could pull them off, revealing my blue and white striped thong that had a tiny star hanging from the top.

"Never saw you as the thong kind of girl," he smirked sexily.

"Sh-Shut up." I stuttered.

He slid off my thong to reveal what I was blessed with upon my birth, he slid his hand over the hairless area.

"You shaved?" he looked up at me.

"J-just last night," I blushed realizing that being clean shaven gave him a full view of it all.

"So smooth," he said running his hand over that area again. He licked it.

"Ah!" my back arced.

I feel something wet enter my cave.

"Seto!" I moaned.

He continues to play with my body until I hit the climax I had been dying for, then in one fluid motion I had him underneath me, pants undone, his throbbing manhood begging for a release. I gripped it.

-3rd person-

She grabbed the erect member through the clothes that that blocked her way, slowly beginning to rub up and down the firm length, Seto's face contorted into a face of pleasure. He had been so busy he hadn't the chance to lay there on his bed and relieve himself of those urges. Within minutes he was able to reach a release.

"Now I believe it's time that three little words escaped that mouth of yours." She straddled him.

He reaches over to nightstand and pulls out condoms. "Can't forget protection?"

"Holy shit," she laugh, "Seto Kaiba has the ability to make a funny smartass remark. And here I thought you could only be a smartass."

Seto chuckles as he places the box of rubbers on the nightstand.

"Now let's try this again, three little words Seto."

"All right." He huffed.

At that moment he brought her closer to his face.

"Meyome. Kusanaki."

She blushed, hoping he would say what she wanted him to, "Y-Yes?"

"You're so sexy." He kissed her cheek quickly.

She smacks his upper arm playfully, "Fucker!"

Seto chuckles then touches their foreheads together, "I love you, Meyome. I love you so much." He kissed her passionately.

"T-There! Was that so hard?" Meyome blushed.

She was taken back when he said it because she hadn't expected him to say it quite like that. Out loud. She was expecting a mumble at best. And not only did he say it once. He said it twice. And then he sealed it with a kiss.

**[A/N: Talk about romantic!]**

"But this isn't fair; I'm the only one who's completely naked." Meyome pouts.

"Well then, let's change that." Seto smirked.

Seto got off the bed, stood up and removed his pants, leaving his boxers on.

"I'm afraid if you want to see more you'll have to do it yourself," he smirked at her.

"You tease!" She paused, pouting, "Fine." She gave a sly smirk of her own.

Granted she wasn't experienced, so she was purely running on instinct. She crawled over to the edge of the bed, slowly pulled down the boxers with her teeth and ran the tip of her nose up the throbbing erection earning a low sexy groan from Seto. She teased the head with the tip of her tongue, circling it. To feel her smooth tongue on his exposed member was pure bliss for Seto. But he wasn't expecting what she did next. Another groan escaped Seto as Meyome took all 8 and a half inches of him into her mouth, and began to bob her head.

"Holy shit," he groaned. "Jesus fucking Christ Meyome!"

While holding him inside her mouth Meyome moved her tongue back and forth stroking him while still inside of her. She didn't know what was telling her to do this, but she was glad she listened. Listening to Seto groan and moan turned her on more and more. Deciding she had teased him enough he leaned her back and began nipping at the inside of her thighs going in closer and closer however when he was right there he didn't indulge her. Merely blew air onto it in a teasing manner. And continued back up the other leg. Meyome begged Seto to give her what she so desperately needed. But no, Seto had to tease her. Something about the fire in a frustrated Meyome's eyes excited him. Sick and tired of his teasing Meyome wrapped her arms around Seto's neck and pulled herself up to him. And in his ear whispered,

"Please... Fuck mgte."

Those three little words sent Seto flying over the edge. He quickly grabbed a condom, put it on and positioned himself at her entrance. Looking at her he silently asked one last time for permission. When she nodded he slowly pushed himself into her, not believing how tight she was. He waited a moment for her to get used to his length and then when she nodded he slowly began to pump in and out of her. Finally it snapped to him, and he decided to perform an experiment. He angled himself as he had in his dream months ago, and prayed that this worked. He thrust and was rewarded with an extremely loud moan, so loud he had to cover her mouth.

Seto leaned over to Meyome's ear and whispered, "Found it."

Meyome turned 10 shades of red.

**[A/N: Refer all the way back to chapter 8. She blushes so bad because that's EXACTLY what he said in her dream.]**

He kept his thrusts consistent so that he would keep hitting that spot. He covered her mouth with his own as so her moans wouldn't wake Mokuba who was sleeping just down the hall. But her moans didn't stop, and each one turned him on more and more. He paused his thrusts.

"You're so goddamn sexy."

He licked the side of her neck and started to suck, he wanted to leave his mark. Let everyone know she was his and his alone. He had always been possessive and this time was no different. After all this was the woman that he had come to love with all his heart.

"S-Seto! You're going to leave a mark!" Meyome gasped as she felt him suck a bit harder.

He released her neck having left a very dark mark on a very visible part of her neck.

"That was the point." He smirked.

He said with a smirk and continued his thrusts before she could protest. By taking his time to leave his mark on her he remained hard but the urge to cum had gone down. So now he could make their passionate sex last longer. However once again her wonderful moans sent him over the top. Making him last not as long as he hoped he would. With a long, deep groan he released himself. He took off the condom, threw it away, then went back to the bed and flopped down next to Meyome. He pulled Meyome to his side and they both drifted off to sleep

-Meyome's POV-

I woke up beside a naked Kaiba.

I sat up quickly, 'Holy shit did we really do THAT?'

"Hey you ok?" Seto sat up and kissed my cheek.

I blushed. "Yea. A little sore. That's about it, though."

"Understandable." He smiles.

I blush some more, but Seto said nothing. He only smiled and stared.

"What?!" I was getting a bit annoyed.

"You're adorable when you blush."

"Sh-Shut up!" I looked to the side.

Seto chuckled.

There is a knock at the door before it cracks open…

"Seto?"

I quickly pull the blankets up to cover my still exposed breasts, "Mokuba!"

"Meyome! You are here!" Mokuba smiled, swinging the door the rest of the way open.

"Y-Yea, h-here I am." I was so embarrassed.

"Mokuba. We can talk more at breakfast." Seto cut Mokuba off just as he was opening his mouth.

"Ok Seto." Mokuba leaves and closes the door.

I let out a large sigh.

* * *

**Ah finally their first time together... so romantic... and funny! haha! please review, follow or favorite, just do something is all I ask... personally I'd appreciate reviews that way I can know if my story sucks or not...**


	39. Chapter 39

-Seto's POV-

"So I'll meet you down there?" I looked at Meyome, her back exposed but her front being covered by my silk sheet.

"Yea." She smiled.

I get up, get dressed, and head downstairs to try to confront Mokuba about seeing us like that. I get to the dining room where Mokuba is already sitting waiting for us.

"Where is Meyome?" he asked.

"She's still upstairs." I say getting a cup of coffee.

"Seto. Can I ask you something?"

'Here it comes' "Sure." I said before taking a drink of my coffee.

"Did you and Meyome have sex?" he asked with a straight face.

I spewed my coffee and coughed a little. "Mokuba!"

"What did you think I would be all innocent? I've heard worse at school." He retorted.

"Yea but I didn't expect you to be so straightforward about it either!" I was still in shock. I hadn't nor had I had the maids talk to him about 'the birds and the bees'.

My little brother chuckled, "So did y'all?"

I blushed and slightly nodded.

"So that means you really like Meyome? You remembered protection right?"

"Mokuba!" I blushed even harder.

"Did you?"

"Of course." I scoffed, looking to the side.

"Good." He smiled.

-Meyome's POV-

I tried so hard not to laugh at the brothers' conversation. Instead I swallowed my laughter and I walked into the room.

"Sorry I took so long." I smiled.

"Meyome! Good morning!" he ran over to me and tackled me in a hug.

"Good morning Mokuba!" I returned the little ones hug.

"The maids made waffles!" he pointed to the giant plate of waffles on the table.

"Yum!" I smiled.

So we sat down and ate. Afterwards, Mokuba went and got ready for school.

"That reminds me it's only Thursday so we have to get to school ourselves." I turned to Seto as Mokuba ran down the hallway.

"Don't worry we'll get there."

"When next year?" I giggled.

"I'm leaving Seto!" we heard Mokuba as he was running out the door.

We hear the door close.

*Walks over to me, and picks me up* So how about round two before we go?

But I still need to shower!

As do I *Mischievous grin*

*Eyes widen*

"Of course it has to be ok with you." he said turning serious for a moment.

I couldn't believe he was being so considerate, but I honestly didn't mind the thought of a second round. So I returned the grin and nodded. Seto in turn ran us both up the stairs and into his bathroom. And after some very kinky shower sex, we both got dressed and headed to school.

-Seto's POV-

A lot of the girls hung all over me asking why I found someone that wasn't one of them, from the corner of my eye I could see Meyome getting pissed but I knew she wasn't saying anything so that people wouldn't suspect her.

At lunch I took her to her aunts restaurant.

"You were getting pretty pissed earlier weren't you?" I smirked at how cute she looked when she was jealous.

"Damn right I was! But I can't say anything and it just pisses me off even more!" I could practically see the steam coming out of her ears.

I chuckled, "We're out of fries, I'll take the plate to your aunt." I begin to get up.

"H-Hey don't worry about it! I'll take them to her!" she snagged the plate from me and rushed into the kitchen.

I didn't have the heart to tell her that there was a complication at the American branch of KC. That night would be when I had to tell her, that I was leaving the next afternoon.

-Meyome's POV-

I didn't want to tell him, my great grandma had died and we were going to her funeral and then staying in my hometown for a couple of extra days. I was leaving the next day for Houston, Texas. We'd drive for about an hour or two and go back to or old house in Galveston. Settle down for the rest of the day, and then the next day, begin the 9 hour drive to South Padre. I already knew there would be chaos with my mother and grandmother being in the same room. But my great grandmother had already given me the job of smacking the both of them if they started anything. But I wasn't going to worry about that right now. Right now I'm with Seto.

That night…

"Meyome I have something to tell you," Seto sighed.

"I have something to tell you too." I looked a bit sad.

"You go first." He insisted.

"All right, well 3 days ago my great grandmother died."

"Sorry to hear," he seemed sad for me. "When is the funeral?"

3 days from now, I leave for Houston tomorrow. And I'm staying for a couple of days. All my friends are coming with me, and I tell the gang later at the arcade…

"Then you guys might as well return your plane tickets and fly with me."

"Why?" I was confused.

"In the American branch of KC, located in Houston, there seems to be some problems with the latest project so I'm going to supervise."

"Oh. Well you might want to go tell my mom while I go tell the gang about us leaving."

"All right."


	40. Chapter 40

I told the gang of my leave and although they were sad they wished me a safe trip and to come back safe as well. So the next day we all met up with Kaiba and flew to Houston once we got there it was early morning plus since it was a whole day behind it was the previous day again.

"Fucking time change," Akihiko yawned.

Onee-chan laughed, "Well at least we're home."

"Yea I missed smog city," I said sarcastically before laughing.

The drive was a couple hours but everyone was dropped off at his or her respective house and we finally got home, instead of sleeping off jetlag I walked down the road and over to the beach. By that time the sun had began to rise.

'Beautiful,' I thought to myself. 'Now this is what I missed.' I smiled.

"Nice to be home huh?" I turned around to see Nii-san walking up behind me.

"Yea, I figured you would be the first one asleep." I laughed.

He chuckled, "I thought the same of you."

"I thought about it but I wanted to see the sunrise," I said turning back to the rising sun.

"Same here," Nii-san walked to my direct side.

"Guess that makes all of us."

Aki and me turn around to see Momma and Onee-chan walking up behind us.

"I miss seeing this every morning." I smiled. "This is the only reason I would wake up early every day."

"Well everyone, let's see if we can get some more sleep. Then maybe later we'll go do something."

"Strand?" I perked up.

"Sure." My mom smiled.

"Woohoo! La Kings!" I started jumping around.

Everyone laughs.

After that we all went back to the house and got some sleep, when we woke up we all headed to the strand. I got asked for my autograph and I took a couple of pictures with some fans, a couple of times I forgot I was back in America and had to speak English. But lots of fans thought it was cool and asked how it was over in Japan, as well as how the filming was going. I answered all their questions and went along my way. At La Kings we got to watch the taffy man make the taffy sold at La Kings, I always love it when he tosses out the free samples when it's done! After that we went to the candy bar and I got lots of candy. Then we walked the strand a little more, doing more pictures and autographs. Then while walking some more, I got a surprise visitor.

"Meyome!"

"Mokuba! What are you doing here?" I was surprised, happy, but also a little mad.

"Seto brought me with him!"

"But what about school?" I frowned, bringing up the reason I was a little frustrated.

"Don't worry I got all my work before I left!"

"Mokuba that's not the point! Where is your brother?" I was getting even more frustrated with the older Kaiba.

Mokuba said nothing, only looked behind me.

I turned around to find Seto at the corner a couple of feet away, "Mr. Kaiba!" I say trying to hold up the professional front.

"Mrs. Kusanaki," he nodded doing the same thing.

"What are you doing here? What about," I paused.

**[A/N: ok keep note they're in America right now so everything in {} will be in Japanese, when they're back in Japan it'll be normal again.]**

{What?} He asked.

{The problems at KC?} I bluntly asked.

{Mokuba wanted to see some sites while we were here. KC has been calling occasionally to update me on the situation.}

"Oh."

"Meyome!" Mokuba tugged on my shirt.

"Yea Mokuba?" I looked at him.

"You're from around here right?" he looked enthusiastic.

"Yep," I smiled. "Born and raised. But we're leaving tomorrow for South Padre."

"Oh," he lost all of his enthusiasm.

"But we'll be back in a couple of days." I tried to cheer him up.

"Ok Meyome," he looked a little better.

To try and cheer him up I walked him up and down the strand then I stole him away to the boardwalk, and finally got him up to the zoo. At the end of the day he STILL had a smile stretching from ear to ear.

* * *

**If anyone needs ideas for what to do in Houston, yea we got the strand and pleasure pier down in Galveston, there's the boardwalk down in Kemah, and not to mention the Houston Zoo, the aquarium, and the crapton of Museums up actually in Houston. oh and if you come at the right time, there's the Houston livestock show and rodeo!**

**Allright aside from saying where I'm from remember anything you do is appreciated. oh and i have yet to do this so... *I DON'T OWN Yu-Gi-Oh!* If i did it wouldn't have been dubbed by 4Kids! It would've been Funimation!**


	41. Chapter 41

The next day we started the tortuous ride down to South Padre Island. Mom had one of the three rowed vans, mainly because I always had my friends. Mom drove, Akihiko and Caroline got the two middle-row seats and I took the very back and got all three seats to myself. With the rest of the band driving in the car behind us. About an hour later, everyone was whining on how they were bored, so Aki-nii and Onee-chan started playing rock paper scissors, winner got a favor from the loser. And the favor could be whatever they wanted whenever they wanted. After Aki-nii won he challenged me to I-spy, with a months' worth of chores on the line. I annihilated him giving him my month's worth of chores on top of his own.

"Hahaha! You can't win at anything when you challenge me huh?" I boasted.

"Oh shut up runt!" he reached behind the set and tried to shove me. I just continued to laugh, and then I laid down on the three seats and grabbed a nap. When I woke up we were in Corpus.

"Hey bout time you woke up! You missed it! We had McDonalds!" Nii-san looked at me.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"No we just got drinks and it was about 10 min ago. Your drink is up here with me. Caroline pass this back to her," she handed the drink to Onee-chan who then passed it back to me.

"Thanks Mom!" I smiled, and begin to drink my soda. I looked out of the window admiring how clear and blue the sky was. I looked back to a honk and saw Kat, Becca and the guys waving in the van behind us. I rolled down the window, stuck my hand out and gave them a wave. We stopped soon because we'd been going almost 4 ½ hours and most of us had to go to the bathroom. Then after 4 more hours, we finally got to South Padre. At the hotel we all get out.

"Oh my god my legs are so stiff!" I said while stretching. Joints in pain from being stuck in a single position.

"Hey!" Kat and Becca jumped on me.

"The boys and us are going to head to the beach. They're releasing baby sea turtles today!"

"Awesome! At what time?" I loved baby turtles.

"At 6." Becca smiled.

"What? Then we still have plenty of time!" I was confused.

"So? We're going to go walk the beach. I recommend leaving the wig in the hotel. You won't have to worry about people bombarding you at the beach."

"And by the way we have another gig tonight." Matt interjected.

"WHAT!" I exclaimed.

"Best of all it's at a club on the beach so we get to do it in our bathing suits!" Becca sounded excited.

I sighed, and then laughed, "Well then, what songs are we doing?"

Everyone cheered.

"I was thinking Porn Star Dancing." Matt smirked looking at me.

"Nice try, you'll be lucky if I don't wear a one piece!"

"LIKE HELL!" Robert yelled out then paused. "Did you even bring your swimsuit?"

I looked off to the side when I realized I had forgot it.

"MEYOME!"

"Hey I didn't expect to stroll on the beach! I was just concerned about the funeral in two days!"

"Oh and I got Caroline to agree to tape the performance." Kat smiled. "That way we can show it to the gang when we get back."

"Let's not worry about that! Meyome needs a new bathing suit!" Rob yelled dragging me into the hotel room my mother had just opened.

The sleeping arrangements were that it would be me, Kat and Becca would sleep in one bed. In the same room Matt and Rob would share the other bed. In the second rented room, Nii-san and Onee-chan would share a bed while Mom and Kat's mom shared the other bed.

My wig was tossed onto the bed as Rob pulled me back out and down the road to the nearest souvenir shop. The rest of the band following right behind.

For a while we pilfered through many shops and designs and shops. And Rob made sure to take pictures of me in each of them. Finally in one of the last shops on the island, I walked out in a sexy two piece string bikini with red silk and black lace. I looked off to the side embarrassed that the largest size the store carried still had a hard time keeping me in. All male eyes seemed to be on me, the bikini bottoms also had a hard time covering my ass.

"Hey Mey! They have a thong bottom to that top! Go try this on!" Kat pushed me back in, handing me the bottoms.

I was hesitant but I put them on and walked back out. "How does it look?" I blushed, refusing to turn around.

However I was forced as Kat whirled me around. "Damn! Look at that ass! It's hard to think that body is all natural! I'm so jealous!"

I turned back around. "I'm not wearing this on stage!" I looked to Rob that had the camera on video. "Robert!" I said covering the lens. "What are you doing?!"

"Come on Mey!" Kat pouted.

I sighed. "Can I at least wear some jeans?"

"They have to be short shorts." Kat frowned.

"Fine," I gave up, but only because I knew I wasn't going to win.

"Oh, guess what?"

"What?"

"That sea turtle release? That's tomorrow." Rob smirked.

"You bastards!" I laughed. "Not cool."

"So we're getting this one?" Kat peeked over my shoulder.

I sighed and smiled, "I guess."

"That just means we have to get you matching heels!"

"Is it sad if I brought some?" I smiled.

Everyone laughed.

"Well lets go get ready then! We perform at 10!" Matt pushed me back into the changing room so we could get going.

The last thing we got was a pair of black jean short shorts, before we headed to the hotel.


	42. Chapter 42

-Matthew's POV-

Once in the hotel Meyome, Kat and Becca went into the bathroom. And outside I could hear them talking about smooth Meyome's crotch looked. I could feel the erection growing. I was the first one who ever touched that area, the first that felt its warm hug around my fingers. The first to hear one of her intoxicating moans.

"Mmm." I groaned when I felt a hand make its way to my manhood.

"You're thinking of her again aren't you?" I heard Robert's somewhat sad voice.

"R-Ro-Rob! N-No! I told you I'm over her!" I stammered. I knew he would know I was lying. It was true I loved him, but I still had a lot of feelings for my favorite ex. I know oxymoron. Meyome just dumped me out of nowhere and with no explanation. I figured it was because of Jacob since it was a couple of days before Jacob nearly drowned her. I've always felt so bad because I kissed her for the last time the day before the incident.

"Matt why do you lie? I'll toot my own horn and say I can get you pretty hard, but when you think of her, I'm no match." He looked so sad.

I pulled him into a hug and kiss. "It's true I love her, but I'm IN love with you."

Robert smiled, "I only believe half of that."

"You were the one that got my first time, Robert! Isn't that proof enough?"

"Shh, the girls are coming out." Robert shut me up as I once again saw Meyome's plump little ass in the thong bottom.

It was torture watching her bend over to get the short shorts. I wanted to fuck her right there. After pulling up her shorts she looked at me and Rob.

"Hey were you two arguing? We could hear your voices but not what you were saying."

"Yea," Robert smiled. "Matt saw me naked and wanted to have sex but I told him no."

She laughed, it was so cute. She looked below my belt. "Matt, you still haven't changed."

I blushed. "Yea, I was so busy trying to convince Rob I totally forgot."

The cloth of the swimsuit was barely able to retain the C cup breasts. But I had my suspicions that she had gotten bigger.

"Guess what Matt! You're definitely missing out! Meyome is a D cup now!" -Becca

'Knew it.' I thought to myself.

"Becca!" Meyome turned an adorable shade of pink.

Me on the other hand, my dick pulsed, my hands wanted to grab them and just squeeze. But I couldn't, I was taken, as was she. And I knew that she didn't believe on cheating. A rare quality nowadays, a quality that I loved about her. She was one to easily forgive as well, her heart was made of pure gold, but she also wore it on her sleeve at times. This was one of the reasons that I decided that even if I couldn't have her, I was still going to protect her.

"Hey Rob wanna feel?" Kat said grasping one of the beautiful mounds on Meyome's chest.

"Quit it!" Meyome exclaimed before jerking away. Her D cups bouncing around.

"Hey guys," I started trying to get my mind off of the temptation standing in front of me. "I still got to get ready."

"Dude you haven't got your trunks out of your bag. Want me to get them while you do whatever you need to do in the bathroom?" Meyome smiled at me.

"Yea, thanks." I smiled walking into the bathroom.

-Meyome's POV-

As I dug through the briefcase I found the black and dark blue swim trunks. I recognized them immediately because I had gotten them for him. It made me miss the moments that we shared. I had never told him the reason I HAD to break up with him. Jacob had threatened to come after him if I didn't break up with him. I admit that I still had a bit of feeling for the blond haired blue eyed hunk. Ever since the attack nearly a year ago Matt has been working out and watching my back. All of my friends always had my back, but he seemed on high alert all the time.

"Hey Mey we're going to go get in the truck. Bring Matt out when he's done and lock up." Robert said walking towards the door with Kat and Becca.

"Yea!" I smiled as they left the room. I walked up to the bathroom door, "Matt?"

He opened the door hiding his naked body behind the door, "You find em?"

I walked in. "Please, it's nothing I haven't seen before." I smiled.

He chuckled removing himself from behind the door. "True."

My eyes widened a bit, "It is a bigger than I remember though." I blushed, giggling.

"I've grown an entire inch." He boasted.

"You measure?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Hell yea!" he smirked. "I've gotta make sure I can satisfy my mate, male or female."

"So what are you up to?" I asked curious.

"7 and half inches." He puffed up his chest.

I smirked to myself. "Damn guess we've both missed out on each other's bodies." I quickly covered my mouth realizing I had accidentally blurted out.

Matts eyes widened, he then went over to the bathroom door and locked it. "Meyome," he said huskily as he walked towards me. "Are you admitting to missing me?" he smirked.

"Of course I miss you," I smiled. Then got sad, "It's not like I broke up with you by choice."

"What do you mean?" he looked confused, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"I never told you, but Jacob had said that if I didn't break up with you, then he'd come after and hurt you." I began to tear up. "I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Then why didn't you tell me afterwards?" he rushed over to me, cradling my face in his hand as he used to.

"By the time I was released from the hospital, you were already with Robert, and you looked happy again. I didn't want to take that from you." tears were running down my face.

His eyes narrowed before I felt the familiar sensation of his lips on mine, I tried to push away but he pushed me against the wall. He pushed his knee between my legs as one hand gripped my waist. His other hand wrapped around my back and untied my top, making it fall to the ground. When the task was completed the hand that did the untying came to the front and groped my right breast. His growing member on the inside of my thigh getting me riled up. He finally let me go.

"Matthew stop," I turned away from him. "You have Rob and I have Seto."

"If you want me to be honest, Kaiba doesn't deserve you." Matthew turned my head and stared seriously into my eyes.

I pushed him away, "Hurry and get ready, we have to go or we'll be late." I said walking out, grabbing the red wedged sandals I had for some reason brought with me. And with my black cowgirl hat, the outfit was complete.

"Alright, I'm ready." Matt said walking out of the bathroom.

There was a very unsettling silence between Matt and I as we walked out to the van.


	43. Chapter 43

In the van we were all discussing which songs we should do. We finally agreed on Porn Star Dancing by My Darkest Days, Fever by Adam Lambert, and S and M by Rhianna. We get to the club and set up on the stage, soon after the DJ is silenced as well as the audience.

-3rd person-

"Here we go everyone! From Houston, Texas. Black Southern Rose!"

Caroline begins the video camera.

Becca starts on keyboard, and Rob on his drums.

~Meyome~

_There he goes  
My baby walks so slow  
Sexual tic-tac-toe  
Yeah, I know we both know  
It isn't time, no.  
But could you be m-mine?  
_

~Kat~  
_We'll never get too far.  
Just you, me, and the bar.  
Silly ménage à trois, sometimes!  
_

~Meyome~

_Would you be m-mine?  
Would you be m-mine?  
Would you be m-mine?  
_  
~Everyone~  
_Oh baby, light's on  
But your mom's not home  
I'm sick of laying down alone, hey  
With this fever, fever, yeah  
My one and own  
I wanna get you alone  
Give you fever, fever, yeah  
_

~Robert~  
_There it goes  
You're still my soul and so  
'Cause, sweetheart  
No-no-nobody a-kno-kno-knows me  
Or can find me, ooh  
Time to be m-mine, mine  
_

~Matthew~  
_Let's get inside your car  
Just you, me and the stars  
Kind of ménage à trois, sometimes  
_

~Meyome~

_Would you be m-mine?  
Would you be m-mine?  
Would you be m-mine?_

~Everybody~

_Oh baby, light's on  
But your mom's not home  
I'm sick of laying down alone, hey  
With this fever, fever, yeah  
My one and own  
I wanna get you alone  
Give you fever, fever, yeah_

Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah!  


~Meyome~

_You baby, oh baby, oh baby, yeah, oh baby, you're mine!  
Baby you're mine, mine, you're mine_

~Everybody~

_Oh baby, light's on  
But your mom's not home  
I'm sick of laying down alone  
With this fever, fever, yeah  
My one and own  
I wanna get you alone  
_

~Meyome~

_I got this fever that I can't sweat out_

~Everybody~  
_Oh baby, light's on  
But your mom's not home  
I'm sick of laying down alone  
With this fever, fever, yeah  
My one and own  
I wanna get you alone  
_

~Meyome~

_Give you fever, fever, yeah  
_

~Everybody~  
_Give you my f-f-fever, my f-fever  
Give you my f-f-fever, my f-fever!  
Give you fever, fever, yeah  
_

~Meyome~

_Give you fever, fever, yeah!_

The group received a giant applause from everyone in the club.

"Thanks everyone," Kat cut in before Meyome could speak. "I'm not the actual leader of the band that would be her," She said pointing to Meyome, who just waved her hand. "You see the reason we're down in South Padre is because her Great Grandmother passed and she's here for the funeral." She said as an awww rang throughout the crowd.

"So we need everyone's help to keep her cheered up!" Becca spoke up earning a cheer from the crowd.

"And now for our next song, S and M by Rhianna!" Kat exclaimed as Meyome and Becca started.

~Meyome and Becca~

_Na na na, Come on  
Na na na, Come on  
Na na na na na, Come on  
Na na na, Come on, Come on, Come on  
_

~Meyome and Katherine~

_Na na na na, Come on  
Na na na, Come on  
Na na na na na, Come on  
Na na na, Come on, Come on, Come on  
Na na na na  
_

~Becca~  
_Feels so good being bad  
There's no way I'm turning back  
Now the pain is my pleasure  
Cause nothing could measure  
_

~Katherine~  
_Love is great, love is fine  
Out the box, out of line  
The affliction of the feeling  
Leaves me wanting more  
_

~Meyome~  
_Cause I may be bad  
But I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air  
I don't care  
I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones  
May break my bones  
But chains and whips  
Excite me  
_

~All the girls~

_Cause I may be bad  
But I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air  
I don't care  
I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones  
May break my bones  
But chains and whips  
Excite me  
_

~Kat and Meyome~  
_Na na na na, Come on, Come on, Come on  
I like it, Like it  
Come on, Come on, Come on  
I like it, Like it  
Come on, Come on, Come on  
I like it, Like it  
Come on, Come on, Come on  
I like it, Like it  
_

~Becca~  
_Love is great, love is fine  
Out the box, out of line  
The affliction of the feeling  
Leaves me wanting more  
_  
~Meyome~

_Cause I may be bad  
But I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air  
I don't care  
I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones  
May break my bones  
But chains and whips  
Excite me  
_

~Kat and Becca~  
_Na na na na, Come on, Come on, Come on  
I like it, Like it  
Come on, Come on, Come on  
I like it, Like it  
Come on, Come on, Come on  
I like it, Like it  
Come on, Come on, Come on  
I like it, Like it  
_

~Meyome~  
_S...S...S And M...M...M  
S...S...S And M...M...M  
_

~Kat and Becca~  
_Oh_

~Meyome~  
_I love the feeling  
You bring to me  
Oh, you turn me on  
It's exactly what  
I've been yearning for  
Give it to me strong  
_

~Kat~  
_And meet me in my boudoir  
Lick my body say ah, ah, ah  
_

~Becca~  
_I like it, Like it  
_

~Meyome~  
_Cause I may be bad  
But I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air  
I don't care  
I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones  
May break my bones  
But chains and whips  
Excite me_

~All the Girls~  
_Cause I may be bad  
But I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air  
I don't care  
I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones  
May break my bones  
But chains and whips  
Excite me  
_

~Kat and Becca~  
_Na na na na, Come on, Come on, Come on  
I like it, Like it  
Come on, Come on, Come on  
I like it, Like it  
Come on, Come on, Come on  
I like it, Like it  
Come on, Come on, Come on  
I like it, Like it  
_

~All the girls~  
_S...S...S And M...M...M  
S...S...S And M...M...M  
_

~Meyome~

_S...S...S And M...M...M_

Whistles erupted as the song concluded. Men wooting, girls and guys cheering, etc.

"Alright guys I don't know about them," Meyome jestured toward the band. "But I've had a blast performing for you!"

More cheering.

"Now we're going to wrap this night up with Porn Star Dancing!"

The crowd ERUPTED as everyone began their respective instrumentals.

~Meyome~

_Kiley won't kiss my friend Kassandra  
Jessica won't play ball  
Mandy won't share her friend Miranda  
Doesn't anybody live at all_

Amanda won't leave me empty handed  
Got her number from the bathroom stall  
Brandy just got way too much baggage  
And that shit just gets old  


~Katherine and Becca~  
_But I got a girl who can put on a show  
The dollar decides how far you can go  
_

~Meyome~  
_She wraps those hands around that pole  
She licks those lips and off we go  
She takes it off nice and slow  
Cuz that's _

~Everybody~

_PORNSTAR DANCIN'  
_

~Meyome~  
_She don't play nice, She makes me beg  
She drops that dress around her legs  
And I'm sittin right by the stage for this  
_

~Everybody~

_PORNSTAR DANCIN'  
_

~Meyome~  
_Your bodies lighten up the room  
I want a naughty girl like you  
There's nothing harder to do_

~Matthew~  
_Stacy gunna save herself for marriage  
But that's just not my style  
She's got a pair that's nice to stare at  
But I want girls gone wild  
_  
~Katherine and Becca~  
_But I know a Place  
where there's always a show  
The dollar decides how far you can go  
_

~Meyome~  
_She wraps those hands around that pole  
She licks those lips and off we can go  
She takes it off nice and slow  
Cuz that's _

~Everybody~

_PORNSTAR DANCIN'  
_

~Meyome~  
_She don't play nice, She makes me beg  
She drops that dress around her legs  
And I'm sittin right by the stage for this  
_

~Everybody~

_PORNSTAR DANCIN'  
_

~Meyome~  
_Your bodies lighten up the room  
I want a naughty girl like you  
Lets through a party just for two  
You know those normal girls won't do_

She wraps those hands around that pole  
She licks those lips and off we can go  
She takes it off nice and slow  
Because that's 

~Everybody~

_PORNSTAR DANCIN'_

She don't play nice, She makes me beg  
She drops that dress around her legs  
And I'm sittin right by the stage for this  


~Everybody~

_PORNSTAR DANCIN'_

Everyone in the club stood up and cheered as the five of them bowed and began wrapping up. When done the girls were being approached left and right and being offered drinks. Which they were forced to decline.

Once that van was all packed up the six headed back to the hotel. Looking forwards to one more day of fun before the depressing funeral.


	44. Chapter 44

The next day, my grandmother from mom's side arrived in South Padre so the band and I went and spent some time with her. The day seemed to pass as nightfall came quickly. Then it came, the funeral. Unlike everyone else who dressed in black, the band and I dressed in a yellow, her favorite color. At the end, my worst nightmare came true.

"How the hell could you let them come like that!" I heard my Grandmothers voice. "Not to mention why the hell are Meyome's friends doing here?! They aren't family!"

"What!? They did that because they knew that yellow was her favorite color!"

"And it begins." Matthew sighed.

Under strict orders I walked over to them both.

Right as they looked at me I slapped them both. "Can't you stop your fighting for one fucking day! A member of our family has died and you two are still standing here fighting!? How dare you! Both of you!" I scowled.

"Why did you-?" My grandmother began.

"Granny told me to! She knew she wasn't getting any better and she told me if you two started fighting to hit you." I glared at the two immature women.

They were silent.

"And Mrs. Jones," Matt spoke.

"What is it?" My grandmother glared.

"We may not be family, but we loved her like family. Evelyn was a wonderful woman whom we all cared for very much. That's why we came."

They didn't say anything as the gang and I left. We walked down to the beach, and we strolled. Rob hung on to Matt, and Kat and Becca were on either side of me. We walked until dusk. By the time we got back it was well into the night. We were leaving the next day.

-Time skip-

We finally pulled up to our Galveston house. When we got there, Seto was waiting. I jumped out of the car and ran to him.

"Seto!" I ran into his arms, he twirled me around before setting me down.

He leaned into my ear, "I missed you so much."

I felt the warmth creep onto my face as I blushed. Kat and the band waved bye as Kat's mother drove off. I looked to Seto as he leaned in again.

"Mokuba and I have separate rooms." He smirked. "We could get room service and watch a movie." He said pulling away from my ear.

"Mom can I?" I turned to my mother, who nodded her head 'Yea'.

I smiled as I tossed off my wig and entered the Limo with Seto.

-Renee's POV-

"Mom," Akihiko put his hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"I've just been thinking and in awe about a lot of stuff."

"Like how Meyome hit you?"

"Not only that Meyome would actually strike me, but that she was right. It was my grandmother's funeral but I had argued with my mother, yet again. I couldn't believe myself. As the five walked away I was ashamed at myself that I went straight to the hotel. I got worried when they weren't coming back, but right as I was about to call the cops they came back. I wanted to speak to her and actually say yes to be able to go with Kaiba. But I was unable so I merely nodded my head."

"It's ok." Caroline pulled me into a hug.

-Meyome's POV-

I looked at my phone, yet again, no reviews. I began to tear up.

"Meyome, what's wrong?" Seto cradled my face, forcing me to face him.

"Our story STILL doesn't have any reviews! But I have four followers as well as three favorites… so I don't know if I should hold back chapters until I get reviews or what." I pouted, conflicted.

"Why don't you do that then?"

"Because I don't want the people who like it and want to read more to have to suffer… I understand that a lot of people aren't actual members of the site. Hell, I wasn't for the longest time!"

"You do realize you're currently breaking the fourth wall, right?"

"FUCK IT! I just want at least one review to let me know if I'm doing ok, if I'm getting better, getting worse, or if this just sucks. Is that really too much to ask?"

"Well I don't think so."

I scoffed and hug my head. "Maybe I should just quit."

"Mr. Kaiba, we've arrived." Roland turned around.

"Roland!" I smiled. "You followed him out this far?"

"Of course, I follow Mr. Kaiba wherever he needs me."

"How about we head up and have a course in stress management." Seto smirked lifting me out of the limo.

Before heading into the hotel he turns and looks at you (the reader), "For the next chapter this story has to have at least one review! That's the quota from now on; the next chapter won't be posted until one review is received. If a review is received, the chapter will be posted the next day."

"Hey you can't promise that for me! There may be times where I get busy and can't do it!"

"Well then they'll have to understand you have a life."

"Seto!"

We walk in and the doors close.


	45. Chapter 45

"Seto, that wasn't cool," I pouted.

"You got a review didn't you?"

"But I didn't want to have to get it like that!"

**[Enough you two! Only I can talk like that!]**

"But you made us."

"Yea you're the writer, not us." Seto stated coldly.

"Plus you and I are the same person; you've said yourself I'm your alter ego."

Seto gets a 'wait what?' look on his face.

**[That's IT! I'm rebuilding the fourth wall! *poof*]**

"Huh what were we just doing?"

"Remember, we were going to go watch movies in my hotel room." Seto set me down as we walked to the elevator.

"Oh yea that's right!" I smiled.

The elevator doors closed.

"So what're we going to watch?" I turned my head to look at him.

"I figured I would leave that decision up to you." he smiled.

"Hmmm… I'd have to see what they have."

The elevator dinged as Seto chuckled.

As the doors opened two young females stood there gaping at us.

"Oh my god! It's Seto Kaiba and his mystery girlfriend!" the first girl held back from yelling to where the entire floor could hear.

"So Miss what's your name?" the second girl leaned in curiously.

Before I could say anything Seto's hand covered my mouth.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid that we're still keeping her identity a secret."

I pulled his hand from my mouth and gasped for breath. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards his room. As his door we stopped so he could get his key.

"Seto it wasn't like I was going to tell them."

"But I didn't want them recognizing you by your voice. What if they were to tell someone and it would get around to Jacob. You've had enough happen to you because of him, I'd hate to see anything else happen to you." he kissed me gently before pulling out his card key and opening the door. "Now what would you like from room service? I know you haven't eaten yet."

"Hmm, I feel like pizza. I want Dominos." I smiled as we walked in.

"Domino's?" he closed the door behind us.

I jumped onto the bed, "Oh my god, they have a crust, I keep forgetting what it's called but I think it's the hand tossed crust. Oh it's so good! It's garlic-y and herb-y. I love it!" I began rolling around.

"All right then, Domino's it is." He chuckled.

"And maybe some chocolate covered strawberries for later?" I let a slight smirk creep onto my face.

He returned it with a smirk of his own. "Very well, that can be arranged." He headed towards the phone.

"Sausage on my pizza please."

While he ordered the pizzas I browsed through all the channels and finally found The Ugly Truth.

"Oh my god! I love this movie!" I smiled just as Dartanian stepped on the remote.

"All right the pizza's are ordered." Seto walked over to me. "So what is this?"

"THIS… is the perfect combination of chick flick and funny guy friendly moments." I smiled.

'Men are SIMPLE! We cannot be trained!' Gerard butler's character, Mike Chadway, said on the movie.

"Is that true?" I turned towards Seto.

"I hardly think of myself as simple but I do believe that I cannot be trained." He said staring at the TV.

I got up on my knees and gently wrapped my arms around his neck. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. The pizza's should be here in 45 minutes." He pulled me into a straddle and began to nip at my neck.

"Seto, what do you think you're doing?" I sighed as he hit my necks soft spot.

"Apparently turning you on." He smirked against my neck. "I feel the muscles in your thighs tightening around my waist. And to be honest, its turning me on pretty badly."

"But Seto, I wanna watch the movie, we agreed on a movie night."

Seto sighed, "All right, we'll finish the movie."

"Don't worry, you'll definitely be getting some tonight." I smiled. "Is that what you're worried about?"

"No that's not the only thing I'm in this relationship for. I'm in it for you, not the sex."

"Smart answer," I chuckled before flopping onto my stomach beside him looking at the TV.

'my point exactly shrek! Next caller!'

We watched on until the part where Mike was talking about the bonobo monkeys then there was a knock at the door. Seto who had tossed off his shirt got up to answer the door. I had started to get nauseous therefore I had taken my pants off, but I had also taken off my shirt and replaced it with Seto's button up.

"If you'll just sign here, sir." The delivery guy said struggling to hand Seto the receipt.

I walked up, "Do you need me to take those?" I smiled.

"Oh, thank you ma'am." He smiled nervously.

I grabbed the pizza boxes and set them beside the bed.

"Have a nice night sir."

"Oh I plan on it." I could hear the smirk on Seto's face, "You have a nice night as well."

"Y-Yes sir." The guy stuttered.

Seto closed the door.

"Now why did you have to mess with him like that? That wasn't very nice."

"Here, this one is sausage." He handed me a box.

"Food!" I smiled, took the box and leaned back on the pillows, continuing to watch the movie. We watched the part with the vibrating briefs.

"What would you do if I did that to you?" Seto looked over at me.

"Oh I would have to kill you!" I laughed.

"I don't think you could bring yourself to kill anyone, or anything."

"Hey give me a hand towel and I become a wasps worst enemy." I laughed, Seto laughed as well. "You know I couldn't help but notice, you act a bit out of character when you're around me."

"I just feel I have nothing to hide. It's weird… I've never been like this with anyone but Mokuba."

"Well," I set the empty pizza box off to the side. "I'm honored to be so special to you." I snuggled up to his chest. His arms wrapped around me, pulling me deeper into his embrace. I looked up at him and he kissed my forehead.

**Wow actually went through and did a timeline for this story (so I could see the date/ how much time has passed in the story)… I messed it up so bad _. Bad me! bad me! I'm so sorry, every one, I'll keep it where it's supposed to be from now on. I swear!**


	46. Chapter 46

We cuddled until we- well until I fell asleep. I would have to apologize to Seto later. I shouldn't have eaten that entire pizza by myself. However I failed to remember that I get tired when I'm full.

I awoke to the sun in my eyes. I scrunched my face and turned away only to bump my forehead hard against the teen multi millionaire.

"Ow!" I held my head. "So it's going to be one of those days?" I groaned. I then turned to the brunette beside me, "Sorry about that, the sun was in my eyes."

"Don't worry about it." Seto groaned as he rubbed his forehead.

I stood up and headed to the bathroom to take care of my bladder. When I was done (with everything, wiping, flushing, washing my hands, and of course I changed back into my own clothes.) I walked out to see Seto on the phone.

"Very well, I still don't know how you dweebs got my number but I'll bring her back with me." he then hung up on whoever he was talking to.

"'Dweebs?' you must have been talking to Yugi and them." I giggled. "So what's wrong?"

"Apparently they need us to come back right away."

"But I'm supposed to stay for at least 2 more weeks."

"Not anymore. Because apparently there is a concert you're supposedly singing for charity three weeks from Friday."

"Shit! How did that get out!? I was going to announce that on an interview!" I grabbed my head with my hands and paced.

All of that info was in my planner, which I had left at home. I stopped dead in my tracks, that meant either someone broke in or one of the maids had let it spill. I crossed out that possibility, our maids wouldn't do that. Which only left one, possibility and one person who would've done it. I wrapped my hands around my chest and fell back onto the bed. That bastard had gone in my house. I was getting so angry I began to tear up. Seto rushed over to me.

"Meyome? What's wrong?"

"Jacob." I scowled looking off into the distance.

I stood up quickly and rushed to the door, before exiting I looked back at Seto. "I'll meet you tomorrow, I have something to take care of first." I ran out. In the elevator I wanted to punch through the wall. But my better judgements (Mey and Kusa) talked me out of it.

"So what are you going to do?" Kusa looked at me worried.

"You live in my mind don't you, so you should already know." The frown remained on my face until the ding of arriving on the ground floor.

"You know its not that easy!" Mey furrowed her brows.

I walked out and swiftly strode out, and began to walk. Pulling out my phone, I called out my old limo driver, who just so happened to live on the island.

"Alright, wait for me at the Valero on 61st."

"Thanks Raph." I hung up and made my way to the Valero just down the road. I walked in and bought me a Coke, thanked the cashier and walked out just as Raph pulled in.

"Raph!" I smiled waving at the Hispanic male.

"Ma'am! Is that really you?!"

"Yep it is."

"Come we'll talk more on the way." He opened the shot gun door.

"Old habits die hard?" I chuckled.

"Yea," he laughed.

I got in and closed the door as he went around and got in.

"So why were you walking the road?"

"I hurried out without realizing I had no ride," I laughed.

"You're lucky I still live here. After you went away, I considered moving."

"So who're you driving for now?"

"Different celebrities as they fly in for visits. However I'll always be yours at heart, you've definitely treated me the best."

"Who ain't treatin you right! Imma pop a cap in their ass!"

"That's sweet my lady." He laughed. "However, when I signed up for the limo driving job, I knew the chances. But I need the money."

"Now I feel bad for leaving," I sighed.

The time had passed quickly because we were pulling into my driveway.

"Want to come in and say hi?"

"As much as I would love to I have a job in a couple hours, I have to go gas up my limo and get ready."

"All right then, well thank you."

"Not a problem." He smiled as I got out.

I waved goodbye as I watched him drive away. I walked in and headed to Akihiko's room, I banged loudly on the door. He opened it in his pajama pants. Because of how loud I was banging, mother and Caroline had walked out of their rooms as well.

While rubbing his eyes he asked, "What is it?"

With a very serious expression on my face I said, "I want you to teach me how to use a handgun."

**Uh oh… shit be getting serious now! What I don't even know is how did Jacob get in? Who knows maybe we'll find out later! Been having trouble focusing on this story since I also have a lot of ideas for my story Military Mommy, Hidden twin is at a standstill until I can get a hold of the next Vampire knight book/manga. Have some Hetalia stories on my computer as well as a soul eater, black butler, as well as a OHSHC. But the BB and the OHSHC are in script. Which means, you guessed it! More translating! *puts shotgun to head* until next time my loves! Review, follow, favorite. Quite frankly my dears… I don't give a damn. Just please do something!**

**Oh and thank you to my guest reviewer Silverflower, they may not be showing up on here but I am getting your reviews in my email. I'm glad you like it and I'm sorry you only got 4 hours of sleep. I really don't mean for that to happen but I've done the same with other stories so I really don't have room to say anything! LOL! You are literally the only reason this story has been updated. So everyone thank Silverflower!**


	47. Chapter 47

Akihiko's eyes widened. "What? Why?"

My eyes narrowed, and he knew why.

"You know they won't let you buy one."

"Then get it under your name,"

"I can't-"

"Dammit Akihiko he was in our house!" I screamed. Tears fell from my eyes against my will.

His face twisted into a look of disgust. "What?!"

"He saw my planner, and he saw that I planned on doing the charity concert. It's out now."

"Alright then," Caroline placed her hand on my shoulder. "If he won't then I will."

I smiled.

I waited on the couch as she dressed. She walked out and Aki-nii stepped out of his room dressed as well.

"Why're you dressed?" I asked.

He walked over to me while saying, "Isn't it obvious? I'm going with you. I have a way this MIGHT work. Remember this?" he pulled out a little card and handed to me.

I glanced at it. "My hunting license? How will this help? It expired last year."

"We'll renew it, then say we're getting the gun as a hunting weapon, you will be hunting a very large pig."

I smiled and threw my arms around him. "Thank you bubba."

"I thought about it, and there are times where Caroline and I won't be by your side to protect you. You'll need something to protect yourself. That's the only reason I'm doing this. But I do have a condition to doing this."

"What is it?"

"You're going to have all of those scars from him removed, the letters on your chest, the two big ones on your back, and that one on your hip."

"Alright deal." I nodded.

"Then let's go," he walked out.

After renewing my hunting license we went and bought an efficient yet lightweight handgun for me. At first the guy looked at my brother weird when he handed the gun to me.

"We're going hog hunting." My brother said and the cashier put on a face that said 'oh ok'.

We made our purchase and headed to the nearest gun range where Nii-san and Onee-chan taught me all the basics of wielding the small gun I was far from used to. The guns my grandfather had given me to hunt with were bolt action rifles. But I caught on quickly and was soon allowed to pull the trigger. My first shot was nearly a bulls eye. Wasn't that hard when I thought of the target as Jacobs head. We stayed there for a couple hours practicing until we went home to drop off the gun and pick up my wig. We then drove to the hospital to confront my old doctor. When we walked in I was immediately recognized as I strode in the direction of the pediatrics. I saw her talking to a patients parent so I leaned up against the wall and waited. When she started to walk away I ran up to her and tapped her on the shoulder, she was shocked when she saw me but took me back in the back. After explaining the situation, she got me in for scar removal, my rush appointment was at 7. Looking at the clock it was about 5:45, so I had about an hour wait. I sat in the cafeteria talking with Nii-san and Onee-chan.

"It's going to be weird not seeing those scars anymore. I've been looking at them for nearly a year now."

"But in a way this will be the start of a new you. A you who isn't afraid of Jacob." Caroline smiled.

"Yea now she just wants to shoot him between the eyes. That's not much better." Akihiko chuckled.

"It's definitely better than cowering in the corner whenever I hear his name!" I snapped.

"I guess you've got a point." He shrugged.

"Alright we gotta get you in so they can prep you." Onee-chan looked at the clock.

In the room I waited for the doctor, he walked in quite grumpily. Without even looking at me he grumbled, "Alright let's get this done quickly."

"I'm terribly sorry for the inconvience."

He took that time to look at me and his eyes widened, "Oh no I'm sorry! I sholdn't have-"

I chuckled, "It's understandable, it's getting late and I'm sure you're tired."

"Well let's see the scars I'm to remove."

I turned around and took off my shirt I heard him gasp. "Oh my god! Mrs. Kusanaki, what happened?"

"I'm afraid that info is-"

"No it's ok, I was attacked and nearly sexually assaulted with these three." I also pointed to the smaller scar on my hip. I then turned around and pointed to the initials on my chest, "these are also from the same attacker, just a bit more recently."

"JH?"

"The bastards name is Jacob Hoover." My brother snarled.

"Wait 19? Dark brown hair? About 5'9"?"

"Yea, how do you know?"

"That little bastard is my nephew." He frowned. "And I don't doubt it for a second that he did this. He always had a weird and unhealthy obsession with you while he was growing up, after my brother was sent to jail when your mother reported him, I did everything I could to raise him where we wouldn't turn out like his father. I'm very sorry that he did this to you." he looked angry. Every time he mentioned Carl or Jacob his voice became venom laced, as if it sickened him to talk about them. "Now let's fix these scars shall we?"

It took about 2 and a half hours, but the scars were successfully removed. I thanked Dr. Hoover and he left. Shortly after, we did as well. The areas where the scars were previously were bandaged, and would remain bandaged for a week, as to prevent infection.

**So there is a good Hoover out there LOL well you know the drill my loves review, follow and favorite! And if you like this story check out my other stories! If you like Kusa then check out her life story in my story Alone. Which Alone is complete, but even I still go back and read it every now and then. But hey it' your decision to do it or not. (Do it! LOL) Until next time remember that if I actually owned Yu-gi-oh! It would have been dubbed by someone better than 4Kids! BLEH!**

**OMG I'm so PISSED! How come it's ok for a guy to hang out with female friends but as soon as the girl wants to hang out with a male friend they suddenly get on the defensive?! Whatever I'm just going to listen to my Godsmack and write. I'll write as many chapters as I can before I hit a block. Good day my loves! Hopes it's a better one than I've had!**


	48. Chapter 48

Before going to bed I had called my friends and told them what happened. They had known of the concert but I had told them I was keeping it a secret, which they agreed to do since it was for charity. I was going to take all the money and donate it to the breast cancer foundation. Being that October is breast cancer awareness month. They had told me that they would be staying for a couple more days before they would return, that way they could visit their own families. I woke up at 6:30 and rushed off to the beach. I didn't know when the next time I would be able to see that beautiful Galveston sunrise again so I was going to absorb this one to the fullest.

**[A/N: the PROPER date at this point in the story is Wed Oct 6****th****. Which actually isn't as far from what it would've been before I did the timeline… if I had left it as was… it think it would've been like… the 9****th****. So only three days off. Anyways, back to the story!]**

I heard footsteps from behind me. I spun around fixing to grab the handgun hidden on the back of my belt, only to see Seto standing there.

"This place really is beautiful, no wonder you're so attached to it." he smiled gazing off into the sunrise.

"That's not the only reason," I also gazed at the sunrise. In my peripherals I saw Seto look at me. "This is the place I was born and raised. So of course I'm attached to it." I turned back to him smiling.

"Meyome!" Mokuba got out of the limo and ran to me.

"Hey squirt!" I said receiving the tackle like hug of the 12 year old. "You been good?"

"Of course!" he smiled.

"Good." I couldn't help but smile around that kid; he was like a little ball of loveable sunshine!

"You ready to go?" Seto spoke up before our conversation would go any farther.

"Yea, I'm ready." I walked over to him and kissed his cheek, then proceeded to walk to the limo.

The ride to the hanger was somewhat a quiet one until Mokuba asked how the trip to South Padre was. Then I began to tell him about the baby turtles, the gig at the bar, and how about how I slapped both my mother and grandmother.

"Why would you slap them?" Mokuba looked shocked.

"Because that's what I was told to do." I chuckled. "My great grandmother had told me to slap them if they started fighting. Which they did, so I did."

"Oh well I guess it's different if you were told to." He tilted his head ever so slightly.

"Well actually I think I would've done it even if she hadn't told me to." I looked out the window at the passing buildings of south Houston. I really was going to miss it.

We passed the rest of the time with small talk about the stuff that he and Seto did while I was in Padre. When they weren't at the Houston KC building, Seto had taken Mokuba to the childrens museum, the museum of natural science, as well as the museum of fine art.

"Did y'all at least visit Moody gardens while I was gone?"

"Yea, we went to all the pyramids," he smiled.

"I like the Aquarium, and the rainforest Pyramids, personally." I gave my opinion.

"Seto liked the Aquarium, I liked the Rainforest Pyramid more."

"Ok how about Schlitterbahn? That big ol water park beside moody gardens, did you get to go there?"

"Yep! We went there after Moody Gardens!"

"Is it fun? I've never had the chance to go." I smiled but I was a little sad about that.

"Why not?" Mokuba asked the first of two questions that would reveal my shame, and result of my encounter with Jacob Hoover.

"I," I paused, and took a deep breath. "I don't know how to swim."

**[A/N: sorry to ruin the moment but I thought you guys might find it funny that I almost typed 'sleep' instead of 'swim' LOL current time while I'm typing this is 11:00pm]**

"Oh, how come you never learned?"

"I was nearly drowned once, I love the water and I love to soak in the shallow end, but I've always been too afraid to swim."

"Oh… ok."

From there he just dropped it and started talking about how it was hard trying to get to sleep because he was still on Japan time and that he was just starting to get used to it the past two days. I told him that was normally what happened. We both were laughing as we pulled into the hanger. We all got out and boarded the plane, after it took off, Mokuba went and did his thing while Seto dragged me towards the bathroom, and with a hand towel as an improvised gag, I became a member of the mile high club. We chuckled when we stumbled because of the slight turbulence. But I had to be sure to ask Seto later, just why he had condoms on his jet.

**OMGosh! I have run out of chapters! … I honestly never thought that would happen with this story… ever. I have a bit of the future plot written out and planned but I just gotta write it… you know? So updates might be coming a little slower, plus this month and next month are going to be really busy. (My Birthday is next month! YAYZ!) So that's why this one took a little while to post, and even more a reason to follow. Don't know where Kusa and Mey are… but I'm sure they'll be popping in sooner or later. LOL**

**Oh by the way everybody… I really would like it if someone besides Silverflower reviewed this time, I'm loving the input Silverflower don't get me wrong please keep it coming! I would really like to hear from the ones who have been following since this story since it was only a couple chapters! I'm real insecure about my writing so I like feedback! Any kind will do, even if you want to say 'it sucks' (although why would you read this far if you don't like it?) I'll take it! So come on my loves! Review, follow, and favorite.**

**Oh and one final thing, sorry about exploding at the end of last chapter, I was just VERY angry. But everything is fine, me and my man talked it out. :)**


	49. Chapter 49

Seto had to help me exit the plane because I could barely walk. Mokuba had asked what had happened, but I told him that my knees were acting up. I knew he knew I was lying but I couldn't just say, 'I can't walk because your brother fucked me really hard and my knees still feel weak from my orgasm.' Uh yea… no!

We pulled up to his mansion and he carried me to his bedroom while the servants brought in the bags.

"I'm going to go help Mokuba and then I'll be back." He said as I sat on the bed and watched as he left the room.

'HEY!' two voices popped up behind me scaring the ever loving shit outta me.

"God dammit you two!" I nearly yelled out. "Where the hell have you two been."

'Just chilling out in your mind.' Kusa laid back on the bed while Mey sat in Seto's chair.

'There really hasn't been a need for us.' Mey said bluntly.

"Awe shit that means something is fixing to happen doesn't it," I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose.

'Plus we got bored of playing rock paper scissors while sitting in your mind.' Kusa shrugged.

I giggled as the door opened.

'Hey didn't you have a question you wanted to ask him?' Mey stood up and smirked before fading away.

'Hahaha this is going to be so funny.' Kusa chuckled before she also faded away.

I rolled my eyes as Seto walked in and looked at me.

"How is Mokuba?" I asked getting up on wobbly legs I almost fell but Seto caught me. I looked up when he chuckled.

"Don't worry about him, he's playing his video games downstairs. You need to sit down, we did go at it pretty hard."

"Which reminds me why did you have condoms on your plane?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well I'm a man of action, always prepared for anything." He smirked arrogantly.

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"You better hope that I can walk by tomorrow. We still have school. Today is Thursday, right?"

"Yes, coming back put us a day ahead of America."

"Ok, that's what I thought." I chuckled. "So what are we going to do for the rest of the day?"

He crawled on top of me and rubbed at my side. "Well I had an idea, it just depends if you're up to it." he smirked sexily.

"You're just determined to keep me from walking aren't you?" I laughed as I sat up and Seto removed my shirt. "Just don't go as hard on me this time." I smiled.

"Slow and extra passionate it is then." He said sliding off my pants and panties. "Just like the first time we did it."

"I'd like that." I smiled sweetly.

Seto reached into the nightstand, pulled out a condom, and put it on.

"You're not going to tease me to get me wet?" I asked confused.

"I discovered that you love the feel of it pushing in, the condom is lubricated so don't worry, this way you'll feel more of the push."

"All right." I nodded.

He spread my lips and took his time, pushing into me agonizingly slow. He was right though, the feeling of him pushing into me drove me insane. And it seemed to go on forever, when his body connected with mine I knew he was all the way in, all of those lovely inches that were deep inside of me, right now we were one. The thought of it made me shudder, the size of it was nice but even if he was half his size I would've loved him just the same. While thinking I realized that Seto had stopped.

"Meyome…" he trailed off.

"Whats wrong?" I was worried.

"Y-Your scars," he looked me in the eye. "where?"

"I had them removed. It's the start of a new me, one who refuses to be afraid of Jacob."

He smiled and pulled out only to slowly push back in. I moaned loudly because he hit that special spot. He went over it slowly, rubbing it with his entire length. His kept his thrusts to where he was constantly rubbing that spot. He had to kiss me to shut me up I was moaning so loud.

-Seto's POV-

I was amazed when I saw that the scars weren't there, the only time I had seen her body like this was when we had our 'acting practice' in the shower before the attack. But even then she had the two on her back and the smaller one on her hip. The one on the hip was so small thought you had to really look in order to see it. Then when she told me it would be the start of a new her who refused to be afraid, I was so happy for her. She is an amazing person who deserves only the best.

When I entered her yet again, her tight cave wrapped around my manhood felt amazing; even with how hard I fucked her earlier she was still so tight. It was unbelievable. Her moans were music to my ear, the best song I've ever heard. I had 2 partners before her (almost like friends with benefits, except they weren't even friends) but they were nothing, Meyome was a goddess compared to them. Hell there was no comparison that could be made! I didn't want to silence those beautiful moans; however I didn't want another awkward confrontation with Mokuba. So I kissed her. However she continued, filling my mouth with mmm's and ahhh's.

When I felt her inner walls tighten I knew she was close. The grip she had made it hard to pull out so I kept pushing more into her. Through the condom I could feel my head kissing her cervix. Oh how I wanted to take her without the condom on and just pour all of my seed into her. But I knew I couldn't so I just pushed the thought out of my head. As soon as she came I came as well her convulsing walls too much for me to handle. I removed the condom and threw it away in the small trash can I had placed beside my bed. We laid there and cuddled the rest of the day, just talking.

**Ai curumba! I think I messed up my knees. I slipped and fell hard onto the tile floor in our kitchen. So today I was ordered to bed rest. Although if I don't feel better tomorrow then my mother is going to take me to the hospital. I don't wanna be in a cast for my birthday! :'( anyway… so I've spent all day in bed. the first half I started typing this up, but then my baby brought me lunch. :3 hehe. He got me sonic! I loves him so much! Ok my loves, favorite, follow, review! I'm going to keep working until my painkillers (Advil LOL) kick in. **

**Ok I don't know if anyone has noticed, but I post these the day after I type them up. So as you're reading this I could quite possibly be getting an X-ray. I just hope I don't have to go, I want to keep my ER visits at just 1! Plus my grandmother is supposed to be taking me to see Now You See Me this week! All right enough of my whining… I love you all! And have a good day!**


	50. Chapter 50

My legs were still extremely sore walking into school the next day. Seto and I had gone at it hard again before we both went to sleep.

Seto leaned over to me in class and whispered, "You ok?"

"No I'm not ok!" I whisper exclaimed. "I'm still sore! I thought I told you not to be so hard!"

"You know you liked it," he smirked sexily.

I blushed like crazy and looked in the opposite direction of him.

"After lunch I have to go to a meeting." I turned back to face him. "Meet me at the start of lunch." he whispered looking at me seriously.

I nodded and then turned my head back towards the teacher.

Time seemed to pass slowly as lunch worked its way closer. In gym I watched Seto running around the track. I had begun to participate in gym a little more, I told the teacher that my doctor had given me a medication to help me with my asthma. Which she believed so it worked out for me… so every day after explaining what we were doing in gym she would ask me if I took it. If it was something I didn't want to do I would hang my head, apologize and say I forgot. Today was volleyball day for the girls, and of course running for the guys.

Getting an idea, I went over to the male coach and asked, "why don't we have a boys vs girls volleyball match?"

The coaches thought it was a good idea, so all us girls got together and decided on our team of 6. It was me leading, Tea, Kat, Becca, Akita, and a girl named Mokona. The guys had Seto leading, Matt, Robert, Joey, Tristian, and a boy named Hideki.

At the beginning of the time the boys were winning, but during this time I studied each of them. I then called a time out and explained to each girl each of the guys styles, and instructed them on how to counter each move. After the game resumed us girls caught up quickly and soon passed the guys. Girls cheering and guys edging the male team on.

Seto looked me dead the eye; I merely smirked and raised my eyebrows quickly. He smirked in return and mouthed 'it's on' in which I mouthed 'bring it'. The guys caught up and near the end of the period we were tied, with five minutes left in class the coaches called last point. I served, Joey made a close save after which Hideki made a spike that was blocked by Akita and a spike was made by Kat which roughly bounced off of Tristian's forearms and back to us. I followed the ball and passed it back over to the other side, Seto went after it but it was barely out of his reach and it hit the floor giving the girls the final tie breaking point. All the girls erupted into a cheer as all the guys groaned. All the students made our way to the locker rooms except Seto and I. We hung back talking and when the bell rang and all the students had left Seto dragged me into the showers and stripped us before he took us into a curtained stall.

"S-Seto we don't have a condom!"

He rubbed around my ass with his hard cock. "If you want we could try this hole instead." He smirked against my neck.

"Oh hell no! I don't think so!" I tried to wiggle away, but the strong arm around my waist prevented me from escaping.

"Have you ever tried it?" he asked.

"No and I really don't want to!"

"How about we do it once and if you don't like it then I never ask about it again."

I looked down and thought about it. I have no clue what inspired me to bend over and say, "All right. Just this once."

I felt the head of his penis press against the entrance and I wanted to jerk away. However I squeezed my eyes shut as he pushed in farther. When he was all the way in he stopped.

"Well?" he pulled me up to where is chest was pressed against my back.

"Get it out. Get it out. Get it out. It feels so weird. Get it out."

"All right, then." He said as he pulled out at a moderate pace. "Then what do you want to do?"

I bent back over and spread my pussy lips. "I'll have to find out sooner or later if I'm sterile."

His eyes widened, but then he nodded. He placed the head at my cave and pushed in, and it was if I was doing it with a different person. I had gotten used to the feeling of having sex with the condom on. He lifted up my legs where he was holding me up, he pressed me against the wall and thrusted roughly. I couldn't believe how much difference the rubber made, my moans were louder as he went faster.

"S-S-Seto! I'm cu~mmi~ng!" I cried out enveloped in my orgasm.

"Meyome, I'm going to cum!"

I was so wrapped up in the moment I wanted it so bad, "Do it! Cum inside! Let your pulsing cock release all of its seed into me!"

"Very well, I'm cumming!" he groaned.

I felt a warmth filling me as he came, there was so much semen that it was running down my leg when he set me down.

"I'm sorry I got carried away again." He hung his head a little.

"Hey," I lifted his head to look at me. "Do you see me complaining?"

He chuckled, "Will you be able to walk?"

"Maybe slowly." I chuckled.

He opened the curtain, walked out and returned shortly with a towel and my clothes, his towel wrapped around his waist.

"Here," he handed everything to me.

After we dressed, he left. I went back to my locker to retrieve the hand gun and my shoulder holster I had hid. I then proceeded to the cafeteria.

-Joey's POV- (Time rewind)

As well all walked into the cafeteria I looked around for Meyome, "Ay Katherine, where's Meyome?"

"Last I saw her she was with Kaiba talking about the movie. Although she does need to eat. I should go find her."

"Nah don't worry I'll go look." I said walking in the usual route we took to the Cafeteria. I didn't see or hear anything until I passed the guys lockers/showers.

"Well?" I heard Kaiba's voice.

"Get it out. Get it out. Get it out. It feels so weird. Get it out." Meyome's voice spoke up.

'The hell are they doin?' I thought to myself.

"All right, then." Kaiba paused. "Then what do you want to do?"

There was another pause before Meyome said, "I'll have to find out sooner or later if I'm sterile."

My eyes widened, were they really having sex? However as soon as I heard Meyome's moans I knew they were. They were beautiful, so sexy it was actually turning me on. My dick started getting hard. I stood there. I knew I should've left but her moans were addictive, I had to hear more.

"S-S-Seto! I'm cu~mmi~ng!" She cried out obviously enveloped in an orgasm.

"Meyome, I'm going to cum!" Kaiba groaned.

She sounded so worked up when she cried out hungrily, "Do it! Cum inside! Let your pulsing cock release all of its seed into me!"

My own erection throbbed.

"Very well, I'm cumming!" he groaned.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked back to see Matt and Robert. Matt nodded his head towards the exit and mouthed 'let's go'.

"I'm sorry I got carried away again." We heard Kaiba say as we began to walk out.

"Hey," Meyome said tenderly. "Do you see me complaining?"

Kaiba chuckled, "Will you be able to walk?"

"Maybe slowly." Was what Meyome chuckled in reply.

That was the last thing we heard before we exited the locker room.

"Come on, Kaiba will be coming for Meyome's clothes." Matt spoke.

The three of us ran out of the gym. We headed back to the cafeteria. After a little while longer Meyome walked in, she was moving slow. I walked up to her and offered my hand.

She looked at me and smiled, "Thanks, my knee popped and it's been hurting ever since."

I could see the guilt in her eyes, if I hadn't heard everything I would've know something was up.

"Hey," I said softly. "Can I talk to you after school?"

"Hmmm? Is something wrong?"

"Can I?"

"Of course," she smiled. "Whenever you need me to, I'll lend an ear."

This was it.

**Hahaha! Yay! No hospital! Knees aren't in pain, just feel weird from the fluid on them. **

**Oooh what does Joey want to talk about? Find out next time in Movie Mayhem Chapter 51! Damn… I can't believe I have so many chapters… Hmmm. I need input! Should I stop at the end of season 5 or what? Review or PM me your input! Oh and when you review, make sure you tell me what you think of the story! :3 Persistent aren't I? hahaha! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**To my lovely little Silverflower! I love seeing your reviews in my Email inbox and when I read your review I was like 'hey I like that, I'm going to use it!' and BOOM! Used it. I'm glad you like my story and thank you for all of your reviews. You really don't know how much it means to me! :3 I hope you'll keep on reading and reviewing.**


	51. Chapter 51

I stood in the courtyard under the big oak tree waiting for Joey. I began to grow impatient so I actually began to climb the tree I was in the middle of a bunch of branches when I heard from below…

"Looks like she's not here yet." I heard Joey's voice.

I watched him as he sat down and huffed. He ruffled up his hair and then smoothed it back to the way it usually looked. I climbed down a couple of branches before hooking my feet under a branch and hanging upside down by my knees behind him.

"Now what is the point of messing it up if you're just going to put it back the way it was?"

"Ahh!" Joey jumped up, looked up, and shrieked. "How long have you been there? And how is your wig not falling off?"

"Well I was three fourths of the way up when you walked up so I had to come back down a bit. I've actually been here for almost half an hour… I got bored. Also it's clipped in."

"Ah ok… well sorry the teacher held me back." he shied.

"Fell asleep again didn't you?"

"Yea, I didn't get much sleep."

"Well why not? That not good for your health!"

"Well I was thinking about how to tell this girl I really like that I like her. But I couldn't think of anything so I was wondering if you could help me." he was blushing when he looked up at me. It was so cute!

"Well personally," I paused and put my hand on my chin in almost a thinker pose. "I think the best way is to just say it. Something simple, and to the point, and maybe throw in a good kiss somewhere to show you're serious and not just messing with her."

"All right then. Meyome I really like you."

"…-long pause-… what?" I was seriously caught off guard. I was also slapping myself inwardly asking myself how I didn't see this coming.

"You're beautiful, sweet, caring, strong, just and all around amazing person. I love you."

"Joey you know I have Seto! And I'm happy with Seto! I can't be with you!"

"That stuck up jerk doesn't deserve you! Have you ever thought he just in it for the sex? You're not the only partner he's had in bed!"

"Shut up Joey!" I began to tear up. "he had pervious relationships I'm not stupid. I knew it the first time since he knew exactly what he was doing. And he was able to do it so well. I'm not an idiot!"

"If you get pregnant he's not going to stand up to the plate!"

"I won't get pregnant! I'm sterile!"

"No your words were 'I'll have to find out sooner or later if I'm sterile'. I heard you two fucking in the shower! I was worried that if you didn't eat that you would get sick so I came looking for you!"

"Joey…"

I began to walk away but I was unable when my wrist was grabbed and I was pulled into Joey's embrace. I struggled but when I heard his heart I calmed down.

"Let me go." I said coldly.

"No. Meyome I'm serious." He separated us ever so slightly.

"Joey I can't! What part of that do you not understand?!" At least that's what I wanted to say. When I took a breath and looked up to talk to the blond I was only met with his lips. I stood there motionless for a moment before I struggled against him. He was refusing to let me go so I reached inside my uniform jacket, grabbed my hand gun and pressed it against his stomach. He released the kiss to look down. When he saw it his eyes went wide and he looked at me.

"I said let me go." I repeated with venom on my words.

He let me go and I returned the gun to the holster in the jacket. I turned and began to walk away.

"Meyome!" Joey called after me.

"Don't talk to me." I kept walking.

-Akita's POV- **[Oh shit! LOL]**

I was walking out late because I had forgotten something in my locker. I looked off to the side to see both Meyome and Wheeler talking. I was going to keep walking when I heard something horrible.

"Joey you know I have Seto! And I'm happy with Seto! I can't be with you!" Meyome cried out.

'WHAT!?' I shot a look over there, I decided to hide behind a pillar and eavesdrop.

"That stuck up jerk doesn't deserve you! Have you ever thought he just in it for the sex? You're not the only partner he's had in bed!" Wheeler cried out as well.

"Shut up Joey!" Meyome began to tear up. "He had pervious relationships I'm not stupid. I knew it the first time since he knew exactly what he was doing. And he was able to do it so well. I'm not an idiot!"

"If you get pregnant he's not going to stand up to the plate!"

"I won't get pregnant! I'm sterile!"

"No your words were 'I'll have to find out sooner or later if I'm sterile'. I heard you two fucking in the shower! I was worried that if you didn't eat that you would get sick so I came looking for you!"

"Joey…"

'THEY WHAT?! THAT LITTLE BITCH!' I screamed in my head. I began to record a video of their fight.

I watched as she tried to walk away but Wheeler grabbed her wrist and pulled her in. she struggled for a couple seconds but then she seemed to calm down. Her eyes became half lidded and she looked irritated.

"Let me go." She said coldly.

"No. Meyome I'm serious." He separated them slightly.

She looked like she was about to say something but as she looked up Wheeler pressed his lips against hers, roughly from the look of it. She stood there like a deer in the head lights doing nothing. I guess she snapped to what was happening because she began to fight, hard. I watched her as she reached into her jacket and pulled out a gun. Then pressed it into Wheelers stomach!

"I said let me go." She repeated very harshly.

When Wheeler let her go she put it back into her jacket and went to walk away. I decided to take my leave. I went the back way around the school.

When I got home I took a screenshot of the moment where she was a deer in the head lights and sent it to the most popular magazine in Japan. I almost immediately got a reply thanking me for the great picture.

**I hate Akita, she's one of the few of my OC's that I can't stand. It's her, Jacob, and Carl. Well I'm getting some progress which is good! So I'm going to keep going while the ideas are flowing. All right until next time everybody. Favorite, follow and review!**

**Ok guys I edited this right before I posted it so I could say I need you to keep my mom in your thoughts… she went to the hospital last night and ended up being admitted. She has to have emergency surgery later today to get her appendix taken out. I spent all day taking care of her and I'm very worried. In the meantime I have to stay home with my little brother who's having a hard time understanding why Momma isn't here. (He's Autistic) So please keep us in your thoughts and have a good day.**


	52. Chapter 52

-Meyome's POV-

Saturday my mother and friends returned from America. So I spent the day with them. That Sunday I got a call, from Seto. I was excited when I picked up. "Hello my love!" I said with a big smile on my face.

"Come over, Roland should be on his way." He said very coldly.

"What's wrong?" I got worried.

"We need to talk." He then hung up.

"The hell?" I quickly got dressed and hopped in the limo that had just pulled up. I looked at Roland. "Roland what's going on?"

"I think you know very well."

"I actually have no clue." I admitted, starting to get worried. Even Roland sounded angry.

"This morning young master Kaiba brought home a magazine that had a picture of you and Joey Wheeler on the front of it."

"WHAT?! Roland it's not what you think!"

"Then are you able to explain it?"

"Yes, if you're willing to listen."

"All right."

I then proceeded to tell him my side of the story. After I was done…

"I see, so that means someone must have been eaves dropping on you two."

"I guess, but everyone had gone home by that time! So I don't know… maybe it was one of the teachers?"

"Well Mr. Kaiba is infuriated."

Lovely…

When pulled up to the mansion a butler was waiting for me at the door.

"Welcome, I will show you to Mr. Kaiba."

"Thank you."

We walked through the house to Seto's study. I walked in, and Seto was turned around in his chair.

"Seto, before you say anything, can I tell my side of the story?"

"I don't want to hear it. I want all of your belongings out of my mansion and you are never to speak to my brother again. The only interactions we will be having are on set and you are to address me as Mr. Kaiba. Good day, Ms. Kusanaki."

"Seto listen to me please!" I began to tear up.

-Seto's POV-

The tears stung at my eyes and voice wanted to crack as I spoke, "Good day, Ms. Kusanaki."

I heard running as my chair was jerked to the side. I was met with golden yellow tear filled eyes.

"You're making a huge mistake! It wasn't me!"

I pulled out the magazine onto the desk. Her eyes widened.

"Joey was confessing." Her eyes returned to their natural hazel. "I tried to walk away but he pulled me back in. That's when he did that. Please believe me." she began to cry as she walked out.

I watched as she got into the limo and Roland drove away. I locked the door and broke down into a soft sob. I wanted to believe her, I really did. But it happened, they kissed, and I just couldn't get over it. I decided to take a shower; however when I did the scene of us in the school shower popped into my head. I grew hard quickly. Refusing to fight it I wrapped my hand around it and began to fantasize. I imagined Meyome's tight pussy clenching to it all the bumps and ridges on the inside of it. My first time without a condom felt amazing! I lost it, I thought back into how hard I was slamming into her; I could hear her addictive moans filling my ears. I exhaled heavily as I began to move my hand faster. Her cry that she was cumming, the feel of her warm juices running over my dick that continued ramming into her until my own orgasm hit me and I slammed into her and held her there. I never came so much in my life. After I came in the shower, I began to cry even more thinking of what she did when I was getting dressed.

*flash back*

I stood there buttoning my pants when a small pair of arms crept their way around my torso.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"I couldn't be happier." She smiled against my back. "I just had passionate sex with the love of my life. If I lost you, I don't know what I would do with myself. There's a risk of me getting pregnant but I don't care, I'll gladly have your baby!"

I turned around and embraced her tightly.

*end flash back*

I wanted her in my arms, but first I wanted proof that what she was saying was true. People lied all the time. I got out of my shower, wrapped myself in a towel, went and sat on my bed, and turned on the TV. I saw a picture of the kiss on the main news channel all of Japan watched.

"First Seto Kaiba and now Meyome Kusanaki, has she really fallen in love with top duelist Joey Wheeler? And the rumored charity concert, is it just a rumor or does Meyome actually plan to host one? All these questions and more will be answered when Meyome appears on the show tomorrow morning."

"She's skipping school?" that was unlike her.

-Time skip next day-

-Meyome's POV-

I stood there about to go on.

"And now please welcome, Ms. Meyome Kusanaki."

I walked out and sat down in the chair next to Kyoko.

"Thank you for taking time away from school to come talk to us."

"Well normally I would never do this, but the matters at hand REALLY need to be straightened out." I didn't smile, I didn't change my tone hardly.

"You're so serious, Meyome. I don't think I've ever seen you like this."

"Well I'm quite angry, this picture has caused me to lose the real person I was in a relationship with." I felt the stinging in my eyes.

"Oh, may I-?"

"No you may not ask. I hate to be rude but no."

Kyoko looked quite shocked at how I was acting.

"All right then. Then we'll move to the fact of the charity concert you're supposedly hosting."

"Yes I do plan on doing that. All profits from ticket sales, concession and other products is going to breast cancer research, seeing that October is breast cancer awareness month."

"Oh I see, will you yourself be performing?"

"Yes, my band and I will be performing; we will be covers of other people's songs, however. We have already gotten permission to do so."

"Ah ok, so alright thank you for joining me and I hope that you will keep us updated."

"Of course," I nodded. And waved while walking off.

I walked past my mom, Aki-nii and Onee-chan, "God I need to shoot something," I mumbled to myself.

**I am on a roll! God I've I think 3 chapters done today so far. Woo hoo! I love all my loves! All my loves, please remember to review! Follow and favorite as well!**

**(Again I'm editing before I post) Thank you to everyone who prayed for my mother, her surgery went well but she has to stay in the hospital a couple more days so that she can rest. I'm hoping she'll be back by Saturday. Happy 4th of July everyone! Oh! I have to remember to text my grandpa! It's his birthday today!**


	53. Chapter 53

-Matthew's POV-

I had watched Meyome's interview on my phone during class. Half the class was. I had looked to see if Kaiba was but Kaiba was missing from class. During lunch I had passed Akita's table and happened to overhear.

"I know you took the picture of Seto, did you do this one as well?"

"Well of course!" Akita boasted. "I took the screenshot of the video I took of them on my phone."

My eyes widened as I quickened my pace to our table. I told everyone, and had to keep Becca and Kat from going over and kicking her ass. Instead we made a plan to confront her after school.

-Time skip after school-

Me, Rob, Tristian and Yugi waited at the gates for Akita, (Joey was missing from school as well). When she walked up she snarled.

"What do you losers want?"

"The video, we know you were the one who did this."

"As if I'd ever hand it over so nonchalantly, it has images of Meyome holding a gun to Wheelers stomach. I wanted to break up her and Seto, I'm not so evil as to ruin her reputation."

"What?" Robert gasped.

"It's true, Wheeler wouldn't let her go so she pressed the barrel of a hand gun into his stomach." She shrugged. "Do you know what would happen to her if this got out?"

"What if we dueled you?" Rebecca spoke up behind her that's when Akita realized we had surrounded her.

"Fine. who's going to be the one to duel me?" Akita smirked.

"I'll duel you," Katherine glared.

After a long duel Kat barely came out the victor.

"A deal is a deal. I'll send you the video," she said as she fiddled with her phone. "Here, type in your number at the top."

Kat did as she was instructed and the video was sent to her.

"Now I'm going to delete it. Her entire reputation is in your hands now." she said deleting the video and then walking away.

"All right we have to show this video to Kaiba!" Kat exclaimed running in the direction of KC.

-Seto's POV-

I was sitting in my office going over the plans for the Kaiba land amusement park. I was doing it to get my mind off of Meyome's interview. I saw the look in her eyes, and I knew immediately that she wanted to cry. I had been crying nonstop. My eyes were puffy and sore. I had to wear sunglasses when I went out so that no one saw my eyes. I had never been this hurt before. I heard a commotion outside my office so I put my sunglasses on and walked out.

"What is the meaning of all this noise?!" I scolded.

"Mr. Kaiba!" my secretary gasped. "These people wish to see you however they do not have an appointment."

"What do you dweebs want?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Kaiba we have proof it wasn't her fault!" The one called Katherine spoke up. "I have the video the person shot of the confrontation!"

My eyes widened. "Only you are allowed to enter."

"I'm coming in as well weather you like it or not." Matthew stepped forward.

"Fine." I scoffed. I wasn't in the mood to argue.

Once in my office Katherine hooked her phone up to the Computer and played the video.

It showed how she tried to walk away from Wheeler but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her in. She struggled for a couple seconds before she seemed to calm down, I figured she heard his heart beat, because she did the same whenever she lay on my chest. However unlike when she laid on my chest she looked irritated.

"Let me go." She said coldly and blunt.

"No. Meyome I'm serious." He pushed a small distance away from her.

She looked like she was about to say something but as she looked up Wheeler pressed his lips against hers, my blood boiled. For a moment she stood there doing nothing. When she snapped to what was happening she began to fight. I watched her as she reached into her jacket and pulled out a gun. Then pressed it into Wheelers stomach. Wheeler released the kiss and went wide eyed at the sight of the firearm being dug into his stomach. He looked back up at Meyome.

"I said let me go." She repeated very harshly.

When Wheeler finally let her go she put it back into her jacket and walked away.

That's where the video ended. I couldn't believe it first off why was she in possession of the gun? Second was she was telling the truth! I was so happy, however I didn't show it.

"Now how're you going to apologize to her?" Matthew broke the silence.

I looked at him, how was I?

"I don't know," I hung my head ashamed.

"Well then it's a good thing I already thought of a way, huh?" he tilted his head smirking.

**Uh oh! LOL what does Matt have planned? Find out next time! Review, Follow and Favorite!**


	54. Chapter 54

The next two and a half lonely weeks consisted of me practicing with the band, the songs we had agreed on doing was 'I'm in Heaven When You Kiss Me' by A Touch of Class, and 'Cowboy Cassanova' by Carrie Underwood. I was so depressed lately I didn't really want to sing too much at the concert. There were times where the band was late to practice, I always yelled at them asking what happened but they claimed the van was having problems.

I sighed as Stacy drove us to the convention center we would be performing in. I also got a couple of other popular bands to perform as well. Since it was for charity they were happy to do it. It was Fall Out Boy, Adam Lambert, Pink, as well as the Eli Young Band, and Reba McEntire. I was meeting them all there. I was dressed differently than I normally would have, my long hair wig was on, but I felt too lazy to do the snaps so it just rested there. I wore blue jeans, a tight black tee, and of course my boots. My gun was hiding in the back of my pants under my shirt.

We got out and headed in, inside all of the bands were mingling, when they caught sight of me they all came to talk. I thanked them all for coming and agreeing to do this. They all asked if I was doing ok, to which I replied I was fine, just a little queasy.

"You sure you wanna still go on, hun?" Reba put her arm on my forehead. "Well you don't have a fever so that's good."

"It's ok, really. I just plan on doing two songs and then relaxing in the back."

"All right then, hun." She smiled sweetly.

I watched on the live broadcast of the concert as everyone went. The coordinator I had hired for the event said it was almost time for us. Me and the band went on after Adam Lambert. Then after us then Pink would go and the concert would end with Reba. As Adam came out I thanked him again.

"Not a problem," he winked. My god it was a shame that he was gay. I sighed in my head as he walked away.

"Hey what's going on I can't move!" I heard Adam beginning to get aggravated.

I looked over to see Mey and Kusa glomping him in a giant hug. I glared at them and accidentally blurted out, "Get off of him you two! God I can't take you anywhere!"

The two hung their head and released him. 'Sorry,' they both sighed.

I scoffed and shook my head, turning towards the stage. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see Adam grinning goofily. "Thanks for the help." He waved before walking off to the back.

"Hey where is Matthew?" I looked around noticing the absence of the blond.

"He'll be back in a minute." Rob smiled.

Just as he said that, said blond ran up. "Sorry I had to pee."

"All in!" Kat reached her hand into the middle of us. We all put our and in and exclaimed, "Let's do this!" We all ran onto the stage, causing the crowd to burst into applause.

I grabbed the mic and smiled at everyone in the crowd, "Thank you so much everybody for coming! We've raised a lot of money! Both from online donations and from everyone in attendance! So I want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart!"

-3rd Person-

Robert begins on the drums.

-Becca, Rob and Matt-

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

-Katherine-

_You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease_

_You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide_

_And you're wondering why you can't get free_

_He's like a curse, he's like a drug_

_You get addicted to his love_

_You wanna get out but he's holding you down_

_Cause you can't live without one more touch!_

-Meyome-

_He's a- _

The crowd bursts into applause and cheers.

-Meyome-

_a good time Cowboy Casanova_

_Leaning up against the record machine_

_Looks like a cool drink of water_

_But he's candy-coated misery_

_He's the devil in disguise_

_A snake with blue eyes_

_And he only comes out at night_

_Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight_

-Katherine-

_You better run for your life_

-Katherine, Matt, Rob-

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

-Becca-

_I see that look on your face _

_You ain't hearin what I say_

_So I'll say it again_

_Cause I've been where you been_

_And I know how it ends_

_You can't get away _

_Don't even look in his eyes_ (-Kat, Rob, Matt- _oooOH, OOOoh _)

_He'll tell you nothing but lies_ (-Kat, Rob, Matt- _oooOH, OOOoh_)

_And you wanna believe_

_But you won't be deceived_

_If you listen to me_

_And take my advice_

-Meyome-

_He's a- a good time Cowboy Casanova_

_Leaning up against the record machine_

_Looks like a cool drink of water_

_But he's candy-coated misery_

_He's the devil in disguise_

_A snake with blue eyes_

_And he only comes out at night_

_Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight_

-Becca-

_You better run for your life_

-Katherine-

_Run, run away_

_Don't let him mess with your mind_

-Becca-

_He'll tell you anything you want to hear_

-Katherine-

_He'll break your heart _

_It's just a matter of time_

-Becca-

_But just remember_

-Meyome-

_He's a- a good time Cowboy Casanova_

_Leaning up against the record machine_

_Looks like a cool drink of water_

_But he's candy-coated misery_

_He's the devil in disguise_

_A snake with blue eyes_

_And he only comes out at night_

_Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight_

-Kat and Becca-

_You better run for your life_

-Matt and Rob-

_Oh, oh_

-Kat and Becca-

_Oh you better run for your life_

-Matt and Rob-

_Oh, oh_

-Meyome, Kat, and Becca-

_Oh you better run for your life_

-Matt and Rob-

_Oh, oh_

The crowd went WILD!

-Meyome's POV-

It made me happy that they liked our singing, this was a big ego booster for the band.

I wasn't looking forward to the next song, but the entire band had INSISTED on it.

Becca began the piano part. And Rob began the cymbals. **[I think that's the proper spelling in this case lol cut me some slack, I played clarinet, not percussion.]**

I began to sing.

_I'm in heaven when you kiss  
Show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to Wonderland_

_I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to Wonderland_

_You captured me with a stare  
I'd follow you anywhere  
You lead me into temptation  
I guess you need to enjoy_

_I'm like a kid with a toy  
I'm losing my concentration  
_

Kat and Becca joined the next part.

_One kiss from you and I'm on fire  
Your touch is all I desire_

_One look and you take me higher  
You know I couldn't resist  
Ya, I miss every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss_

I sang the chorus by myself.

_I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from Wonderland  
I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from Wonderland  
_

Kat and Becca joined back in.

_I go crazy when you kiss me  
Show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to Wonderland_

You know I couldn't resist  
Ya, I miss every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss

As Becca did the piano part I got sad, the song made me think of Seto.

I expected Matt to come in right aboooout now.

_I dream of you every night  
Feels like I'm losing my mind  
The feelin's just getting stronger  
_

I was confused by the voice, it wasn't Matts. I looked to the blond to see him smiling and pointing at a circle of guard's right in the front of the stage. I looked in that direction to see Seto stepping forward from the middle of the circle and I began to tear up.

_My head is spinnin' around  
You play with me but I'm bound  
I can't resist any longer  
_

-Matt and Robert-

_Can't resist any longer_

I was excited as I began to sing again, Seto walk up the steps onto the stage.

_One kiss from you and I'm on fire  
Your touch is all I desire  
One look and you take me higher_

You know I couldn't resist  
Ya, I miss every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss

_I'm in heaven when you kiss  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from Wonderland  
I'm in heaven when you kiss  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from Wonderland  
_

Seto reached for my head, making me nervous. He removed my wig, making the crowd gasp, I had stopped singing so Kat and Becca took over.

_I go crazy when you kiss me  
Show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to Wonderland_

_You know I couldn't resist  
Ya, I miss every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss  
_

Seto sang as he tenderly put his hand on my cheek.

_You know that I'm hypnotized  
Each time I look in your eyes  
You know I couldn't disguise  
And I couldn't resist every time that we kiss  
_

I smiled as I came back in.

_I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from Wonderland  
I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from Wonderland  
_

Seto pulled me in by my waist and kissed me, the crowd cheered. The band kept singing.

-Kat and Becca-

_Ooh, it's heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from Wonderland_

I go crazy when you kiss me  
Baby, don't resist me  
Take me with you back to Wonderland

You know I that I'm hypnotized by your eyes  
And I just can't resist  
Every time that we kiss  


As the next piano part came, I threw my arms around Seto's neck and pulled away so I could sing the end.

_You know I that I'm hypnotized by your eyes  
And I just can't resist  
Every time that we kiss_

He pulled me into another kiss as Becca did the ending piano part. The crowd cheered, as Seto pulled away.

"I'm so sorry I didn't believe you." he held me close.

"But how did you?" I looked shocked.

"Your friend Katherine got the video from the person who was there. They showed it to me."

I looked back at my friends, all of who were smiling at me. I smiled and tackled Kat in a hug, "Thank you."

"Not a problem."

I looked back at Seto who had is arms open. I happily ran into them. He lifted my head up and gave me a super passionate kiss, all the while being edged on by the crowd.

**[Aww what a way to apologize! So cute! But uh oh… what's this!?]**

-Jacob's POV-

My blood boiled as I watched the concert on TV. How dare he touch my woman in such a way! How dare she let him touch her! How dare she cut her long hair that I loved so much! Meyome would not go unpunished.

**Ok that's the end, I was going to put that bit at the beginning of the next chapter, however… I couldn't come up with anything else to do in his POV… so yea… whatever lol that's where it ended up. Review, Follow and Favorite! Perty please?**

**This scene with the concert is actually what got me to write down the plot, I was listening to the song and I saw this play out in my head. And I LOVED IT. I definitely didn't want to forget it, so I wrote it down, then I began what would happen before it, and then a little bit afterwards. So once I hit that point, I have no freaking clue what I'm going to do LMAO.**

** my darling little Silverflower- locking naked people in a room with boxing gloves and condoms may work at times, like maybe if it's a heterosexual couple. But what if they're both heterosexual guys, or heterosexual girls? I don't think it would work then. I think there would be a lot of dead peop- wait that may not be so… hmmm… no that would be totally horrible. LOL**


	55. Chapter 55

We all walked backstage.

"That explains why you guys were late those couple of times! Van broke down my ass, I knew there was something fishy!"

Out of nowhere Matt punches Seto square in the jaw.

"MATTHEW!" I shrieked in shock.

Seto glared at Matt.

"That was for not having enough trust in Meyome and making her cry. Fuck up again and I'll make sure you never get her back." Matt stared seriously at Seto.

"There won't be an again." Seto smirked.

Matthew smirked in return, "Good."

I scoffed at the events that played out in front of me; I would never understand men and I don't think that there was a part of me that wanted to.

Kat crept up behind Seto and tapped his shoulder, "Now, you've apologized, how do you plan to makin up for this?"

"Everything is being set up as we speak." Seto walked over towards me. "This weekend I will be taking Meyome to our vacation home on the lakeside. There we will have the best seats to watch the meteor shower that occurs only once every 50 years."

"Awww!" Rebecca squealed. "That's so romantic!"

"Just make sure you don't get distracted doing other things that you miss the meteor shower, ok?" Rob smirked slyly.

My face erupted into a blush. "SHUT UP ROBERT!"

"No, we will not engage in intercourse unless she wants to." Seto looked at Rob with a straight face.

My blush got deeper, "And you!" I faced Seto, "do you have to be so blunt?! You could have been a little discreet!"

"I apologize," Seto let a small smile slip.

"Hmmm… why do I feel that you said it like that so I'd blush more?"

"Because you have excellent instincts." Matt chuckled from behind me.

"Meyome! It's almost time for the closing statements!" the coordinator walked up to our group.

"All right, go get everyone else."

"Of course," he ran off.

I looked to the TV to see Reba wrapping up her final song. The coordinator looked at me and motioned towards the stage. I walked out to the cheering audience, along with the other performers.

"Thank you, everybody! We raised a LOT of money today! But lets gets a total! If everyone would direct their attention to the board!"

I look at the board to see the total amount come out to $4,978,643 and some spare change. My eyes became wide as the crowd cheered.

"Wow ok!" I chuckled facing back towards the audience. "I was told a lot, they didn't tell me that much! Thank you all SO MUCH!" I smiled.

With the conclusion of the concert I got the cell numbers of the other bands and left the convention center. Seto followed us back to my house where he helped me pack my suitcase for the weekend. I had to admit I was excited. After my suitcase was packed and loaded I got into Seto's limo, closely followed by Seto himself.

"Excited?" Seto smiled.

"Of course this'll be my first meteor shower!" I was antsy with excitement.

"You've never seen one?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No. I've always been too busy." I sulked a little.

"Oh, well it's almost an hour drive out of town. So if you wish to take a nap go ahead."

"B-But I'm not tired!" Well… I was a little but not nearly enough to take a nap.

"We can always do something else to pass the time." He smirked sexily.

I blushed at the hidden meaning of 'something else'. I closed my eyes but quickly snapped them open when I felt Seto's lips on mine. When his hand ventured up my leg I gasped. He took the opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth. I heard him groan after I moaned softly, to hear his groan turned me on even more. He leaned me back on the seat but I put my hands on his chest.

"Is something the matter?"

"nuh-uh" I shook my head. "but how about we let our lust grow so it'll be better later?"

He smiled, "If that's what you want to do." He sat back pulling me back up.

I leaned up against him and sighed contently, unfortunately that's all I remember.

-Seto's POV-

I heard the soft breathing beside me when she fell asleep. I carefully lowered her onto my lap without disturbing her slumber. I smiled at her adorable sleeping face, I absolutely couldn't resist her. I leaned over and kissed her cheek, I was awarded with a grumble and soft moan of my name. My body went stiff; was she just messing with me? Or was she genuinely asleep? As I was I was about to ask when she started snoring ever so softly. I chuckled, she really had fallen asleep.

"You sleep like a rock don't you?" I then recalled a moment a little over a month ago when she had fallen asleep in my bed. When I tried to move her she wrapped her arms around my neck and dragged me onto the bed with her. Yet again I chuckled; she could always make me laugh or smile. How is it that I, someone who has trampled on others and treated others like garbage, got someone as wonderful as her?

I looked out the window to realize that we were already halfway there. I had to admit I was excited, not only was this Meyome's first meteor shower but it was also mine. I had always been so busy with the company that I had never had the chance to. Nights that Mokuba had been left at home alone he stayed up and watched them. I began to drift off to sleep myself I propped my head against the window and dozed off. Even if was only 30 minutes it was longer I would be able to stay up tonight with her.

I was awakened by Roland.

"Mr. Kaiba, we've arrived."

"All right. Please go in and make sure everything is set up according to plan."

"Yes, sir." Roland got out and opened my door before going into the vacation home.

"Wake up sleepy head." I lightly shook Meyome, but to no avail.

"Master Kaiba, should I carry her in?" I heard Roland speak right as she rustled and went to rub her eyes.

"No need, she's coming around."

"Wha-Wha happened?" she was still half asleep, yawning after she asked her question.

"You fell asleep about 15 minutes into the ride."

Her faced looked shocked. "But I wasn't that tired! How did I?"

"It's alright. We've arrived." I turned to the house; from the corner of my eye I saw her jaw drop. Inwardly I busted out laughing; this was going to an interesting weekend.

**OMFG! I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE! TT_TT things became bat shit crazy over here so I hardly was able to get on the laptop, and when I could I had no freaking clue what to type. I feel so bad! PLEASE FORGIVE MY TRANSGRESSION! (wait… is that the right word I'm thinking of? I think it is… LOL) btw I start college next week, LOL any advice for a nervous 19 year old?**

**Silverflower- I'm so sorry hun, hopefully you're still following this. Your reviews always make me smile.**


	56. Chapter 56

I walked into the giant vacation home astonished. We actually had this whole place to ourselves? (Well except the one maid on duty.) Yea my jaw dropped when I first saw it! Woke my ass right up! I walked in like a kid in a freaking huge candy store. I was amazed because it seemed even bigger from the inside!

"Mr. Kaiba, welcome." The single maid bowed.

"Has everything been prepared as instructed?"

"Of course sir." She smiled. "Dinner will be late however, I apologize for the inconvenience."

"It's fine." Seto walked towards the stairs, "the room is this way."

I picked my suitcase back up and hurried after him. We got to the master bedroom and my jaw dropped again, white silk sheets that had specks of sky blue on them. I went and sat on the bed to find it was super soft, I loved it. I got up to see an impression of my butt, memory foam. I walked into the bathroom to find a giant tub in the middle of the room as well as a roomy standing shower off to the side.

"Would you like to continue our power nap so that we can remain awake for the meteor shower tonight?" Seto came up behind me.

"That would probably be smart." I giggled.

"You go ahead, I have some stuff to take care of before I can catch the rest of my nap."

"Rest of?" I was a little thrown off that Seto even took naps, but then I realized that may be all he can really get since he's always so busy with the company. I chuckled and went to lay down. I was quickly overcome by the comfy induced sleepiness.

~Dream~

I was standing in a giant room surrounded by evil looking duel monsters ready to attack. I was terrified as they charged, but three lights shone from within me; a green, a dark blue, and a red. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Do not be afraid my lady, we will protect you." I squeezed my eyes tighter at the 3 unfamiliar voices.

"Nayame, open your eyes, you're safe." A low voice said tenderly.

I opened my eyes to find myself surrounded by 3 knights. One in green, one in a dark blue, and one in red. I was also dressed in a foreign style of clothing.

"Your eyes are beginning to change back, thank goodness." The one in red smiled goofily.

"Hermos, get serious, we need to protect her! If Dartz gets a hold of her, he'll get even stronger!" the green one scolded.

"So that's the reason you're defending me? Thanks a lot." I mumbled.

"Sorry Nayame, but if he gets stronger then even with your help, we won't stand a chance. Losing you would also distract all three of us, when this is over. I promise, I'll make you my bride."

"Huh?!"

"As if, Timaeus!" Hermos shouted angrily. "She's going to be my bride!"

"Both of you morons shut up!" the one in dark blue shouted, I recognized the voice to be the one that told me I was safe, and for some unknown reason my heart fluttered. "What we need to do is get Nayame to a safe spot!"

The two other knights kind of sulked, but then straightened up.

"As always, Critias has the level head." Timaeus sighed.

"Yep leave it to Critias," Hermos chuckled.

We ran towards an old abandoned building. Then they led me through several underground tunnels until we came to a room that looked like it was decorated by kids.

"Our old secret hideout, genius Critias!" Hermos smiled.

"Yes she'll definitely be safe here, now let us go." Timaeus motioned towards the door. Hermos walking out first followed by Timaeus.

However, Critias stood there as if waiting for them to leave. Once the two were gone I was quickly pinned against the wall, my mouth attacked and sensually ravished. The slow, passionate kisses reminded me of someone, however for the life of me I couldn't think of who. Hands rubbed down my side as I gasped.

"Your body is finally ready for me, however, I cannot take it. But do not fear," he said while pulling out a necklace that had a beautiful dark sapphire on it. "On the night of our wedding, I will ravish you all night long if that is what you wish."

"Critias, you know I'm not allowed to do that! I'll lose my powers!" I gasped, I had no clue where any of this was coming from. It was as if I was in a first person movie.

"Nayame," Critias put his hand on my cheek and wiped a stray tear with his thumb. "I loved you before you got your powers, I loved you while you've had your powers. And you be sure I'm still going to love you if you lose them."

"But…"

"No buts. Now you stay here." Critias said standing up. "I'll be back for you when we win. Pray for us, Nayame. Send us your light, so that we may defeat the dark."

"All right, I will." I smiled.

"Critias! You better not be trying to steal Nayame's heart to get an unfair advantage over us!" Hermos barged in.

"Don't be absurd." Critias returned to his normal front.

"You've become such a stiff, Critias!" Hermos pouted.

"For once Hermos has a point." Timaeus walked in. "When we were younger you use to be all 'I'm going to be the one to make Nayame my wife! Just you wait and see!'"

I giggled, for some odd reason I had the memory of him doing that; him standing on a big boulder with a wooden sword held to the sky. All of a sudden there was a loud explosion and I winced. The three men ran to me to check if I was all right.

"It's fine, but you must hurry back to Ironheart's side! I will stay here."

The three ran out as the room changed, again I was surrounded by duel monsters. But this time I wasn't afraid. I looked down to see I was again in normal clothes.

"Have you finished the vision, already?" I heard a giddy female voice giggle.

I looked around to see a dark magician girl floating 10 feet away and about 20 feet above my head. I looked at her questioningly.

"Yep that was me." she smiled floating down to the ground.

"Then maybe you can tell me why I'm here and why I cant seem to wake myself up. You know if I really have to go to the bathroom I'm screwed, right?"

Dark Magician Girl giggled, "don't worry if something like that happened, we would wake you up."

"Thank god." I sighed in relief.

"Now to answer both your questions, you need to know your role in the upcoming battle."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Look behind you." The Dark Magician Girl pointed.

I turned around to see three enormous dragons, encased in ice, and in the middle of them a beautiful, blonde haired woman with facial features that mirrored my own.

"Don't tell me I have ANOTHER past life, seriously this shit is getting old."

"HEY!" Both Mey and Kusa popped up.

"You cant tell me it wouldn't be crowded in my mind if there was someone else!"

"Actually no we'd have someone else to play rock paper scissors with." Kusa smiled.

"Yea, we get really bored with each other really fast." Mey laughed.

"Well I guess, like it or not, you have another past life." Dark Magician girl chuckled.

"FUCK!" I shouted.

**Hahaha, At this rate with so many personalities/Past lives I'm turning my OC into Cybal LMFAO!**

**I think I got into poison ivy yesterday, this is my first time having it. but here is the weird thing, I think I only have it on my middle and ring toes on my right foot. I think the area between the toes caught a leaf. But idk, it was in my back yard so I didn't have any shoes on. So it makes sense. Id-freakin-k lol I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I know I did.**

** My beautiful Silverflower- please don't point Shigigami at me… that makes me kind of nervous. LOL. What is he going to do? Well… you'll just have to wait and see *devious smile* yes I've still been working on it (when I'm able to). And I really don't plan on slackin in college because it was actually my fiancée's dad who paid for my tuition and my fiancée who got my books. But I did have a problem with homework in high school, then again I hated going since I was bullied/outcasted… ANYWHO, I hope you liked the chapter, I gotta go work on chapter 57 lol I only got about half of it done!**


	57. Chapter 57

"Your newest past life from the sound of it," Dark Magician Girl chuckled. "is the ancient priestess-"

"Nayame, the one I acted as in the flashback, look I have a date tonight, how long have I been asleep?"

"Don't worry." Mey chuckled. "Its only 4:30pm."

"Seto is out and he set an alarm for 5pm." Kusa finished.

"Meyome, I need you to take this card, it will aid you." the dark magician girl said seriously as a kuriboh floated up to me holding a duel monsters card.

I looked at the card. "'Heart of Nayame'? What do I do with this?"

"Use the card when the three knights gather, with your own power added to it, this card will help them bring light to the dark."

"All right. When will I get the chance to meet her?"

"She must be awoken first, when all three dragons have been played once then she herself will awaken, that was the spell cast upon her. In battle she has the ability to increase the power of the three legendary dragons."

"Were they always dragons?" I was confused. In the flashback they were human.

"No it wasn't until they were sealed away did they become the dragons they are now."

"Oh. Ok, I was just curious." At least my past life didn't make out with a dragon.

My eyes shot wide open, SETO! That's who Critias reminded me of! But what about the other two, for me to be involved in all this, they have to be two other people that I know and that liked me. Hermos was a bit of a goof, so either Matt or Joey. However Joey was the better duelist, so it was probably Joey. Timaeus, he had me fuckin stumped. I had absolutely no clue who that could be. It had to be someone who liked me. But who else could there be with Timaeus' personality? I racked my brain and still came up with absolutely nothing.

"Meyome? Are you ok?" Mey was in my face.

"First off, I'm fine, I'm just thinking. Second, get out of my face."

"Yep she's ok." Kusa laughed.

"Dark magician girl." I looked at the duel monster.

"H-Huh?" she seemed caught off guard.

"Have you found duelists for the dragons yet?"

"Not yet, but I shall be confronting them soon."

"All right, I really have no choice but to accept my fate." I said with a chuckle in my voice. Dark Magician Girl smiled and nodded.

~end~

I woke up to the blaring of the alarm.

"Ugggggghhhhhh." I groaned. Soon it was followed by a "Mmmmmmmmm!" signifying the stretching of the male behind me. I roll around and surprise him with a soft peck on the lips. He looked shocked for a moment, not knowing what to say. I giggled, it wasn't too often I got him like this, that is if I have ever gotten him before. I couldn't remember, which is probably why I found it so cute and funny.

"Have a nice nap?" I smiled.

"Yep, and a very nice dream." He smiled sexily and raised his eyebrows once. I looked down and turned as red as a red, red rose. He caressed the side of my face tenderly as he said, "You're so fucking cute when you blush."

"Sh-Shut up!" I blushed even more.

"I'm afraid you'll have to make me." he smiled slyly.

"Oh I can do that." I smiled before I crawled on top of him and began kissing him passionately. When I heard him groan was when I realized I was lightly grinding myself into him. I decided to mess with him and grind into him a little harder as I kissed him.

At one point Seto pulled away frantically as he panted, "Meyome stop! If you don't I-I'm gunna- nnnnnggggghhhhh." He groaned as I felt the twitching of his cock beneath me. I sat there on top of him with my mouth slightly agape. I was shocked, I had actually gotten Seto to cum in his pants. The only way I saw that possible was if had hadn't been touching himself.

"Seto-"

"I'm sorry!" he was blushing so hard and he actually looked like he wanted to cry.

I giggled, "It's nothing to be embarrassed about." I kissed a stray tear that rolled away. "I should've stopped. But if you don't mind me asking… how long has it been since you took care of yourself?"

"The day we had our fight. Over two weeks ago."

"Why so long?" I was shocked, I was under the impression that if they didn't have sex guys masturbated almost every day.

"During the time I didn't have the proof, I buried myself in work as to try not to think about you. Then after I got my proof, your friends were with me trying to help me learn the song, when they left I was busy practicing. I never had time to."

"Do you feel better now though?"

"Other than the fact it was in my pants? I'm fucking embarrassed about that." He blushed even harder.

I leaned over to rest on his chest. "It's just us, there's no need to be embarrassed." I smiled and rubbed the tip of my nose against his.

He smiled, "How on earth did I get someone like you?" he kissed me.

"Well considering how ruthless you are in business, you must have built up some good karma in your personal life." I chuckled, as did he.

"I better get cleaned up for dinner." He smiled as I rolled off of him. "Care to join me?"

"As long as you don't try anything funny."

"I can't promise anything."

"Then I'll wait until you're done." I smiled as he headed into the bathroom. I sighed and walked over to my suitcase to pick out clothes. I caught sight of my deck belt. "Could it really be?" I mumbled to myself.

I looked through my deck, starting from the bottom. When I got to the god cards, which I had placed on top of the deck, I thought the colors on their cards were a little dull but I ignored it. Underneath them (on the top of the deck) there was a card I had not placed there. I set down my deck, as to take the top card off. I stared shocked at what I was seeing. Heart of Nayame. I actually had it! I quickly put the cards back and picked out an outfit for dinner. By the time I was out of the shower and dressed it was almost 8:45. And Seto was nowhere in the room.

**Alright peoples, if I decide to get Meyome pregnant (remember her and Seto have done it without a condom), should it be a boy or a girl? And what should its name be? Review what you think, or if you're shy/embarrassed then PM me. Trust me, I was shy one time, but I actually PMed an author and Meyome actually got featured in that story! So did Rob and Matt! PLZ PEOPLES! I really need brainstorming ideas because I am freakin clueless!**

**Silverflower! I have a huge favor to ask! In addition to this story, one of my other stories, Military Mommy, Meyome is having her second kid, but I have no clue what it's name should be! I have yet to decide if it'll be a girl or a boy. Read it if you want to but I need the help regardless! No one is helping me! TT_TT**


End file.
